First Day of School, Love at First Sight
by Jasmine Battousai
Summary: From the very first day of school, Kenshin and Kaoru meet and fall in love, but things seem to always interfere, will they make it? Or is love between them but a mistake in the stars? Read and review! NEW CHAPTER 18! THE STORY IS NEAR ITS END!
1. The play!

First Day of School, Love at First Sight!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Gods I wish!! But I can dream right?? (Blushes in embarrassment) N.Watsuki-san does!!! He is the bomb! This story is a non-profit, I am just writing this story for my own leisure!  
  
Summary: Kenshin is used to getting what he wants, he and Kaoru go to the same school and starts to have a crush on Kaoru, all I can say is VERY funny, a little bit WAFFY and LOTS of coincidents!!!!! R&R!!!!  
  
The alarm clock rang VERY loudly and Kenshin turned it off! Great another day of BORING unexciting day of school at Kisamachi High!  
  
But, since I am the richest and most popular guy in school, I guess anything can happen.  
  
He brushed his teeth to a pearly white, and then he brushed his sexy red hair and went in his private limo to school. It was Kaoru Kamiya's first day at the Kisamachi High School; she didn't have any friends there, and was very shy.  
  
She was also a little late for her first period class, oh no the first bell rang!! She started searching frantically for the room, so she started running and accidentally bumped into someone!!  
  
Oh, I'm so sorry, she said. Then the person turned around, it seemed to be a masculine, sexy looking young man with flaming red hair, her age.  
  
Uh. Uh.. hehehe.was all she could say and she blushed furiously! The boy helped her up and then said are you all right? She started mumbling, but then said yes!  
  
He introduced himself by the name Himura Kenshin. All Kaoru could say was my name is Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
He saw the schedule in her hand and showed her to the room, she thanked him. He was in that class too!!!  
  
She sat next to him, Kaoru thought about the name Himura Kenshin, how she loved it!  
  
What Kaoru didn't know was that Kenshin was one of the popular guys and was used to getting what he wants.  
  
Kenshin thinking: Kaoru, what a nice name, and she looks so cute when she blushes.. I wonder if she's available, how about I hit on her to see?  
  
Back in science class the teacher was calling out partners for a project.  
  
Misao and Aoshi, Sanosuke and Megumi, and Kenshin will you be Ms. Kamiya's partner.  
  
Suddenly he was struck of his daze. They were partners, YES!!! Time to make a move on her!!!  
  
Kaoru was wearing a skirt, and she was sitting in a desk waiting for Kenshin.  
  
Then he had an idea. He would play it innocent! So he dropped his pencil and made it fall under her desk.  
  
Then when he went to pick it up he glanced up her skirt, Kaoru was familiar with this trick so she always used to wear shorts underneath!  
  
Kenshin sighted, he was wishing to see more!! Then when he so called "picked" up his pencil he rose blushing.  
  
Kaoru then started to mutter baka kenshin.no hentai! He was shocked he just met the girl and he was falling for her, he loved the way she called him the nicknames, the way she blushed and more.  
  
Then after he recomposed himself he started on the project with her.  
  
Or should we say, started flirting with her. He started throwing compliments at her.  
  
Then science was over. School was over quickly, while she was walking home, a black limo stopped in front of her, to her surprise it was Kenshin!!  
  
Would you mind if I escort you to your home. She accepted her offer lost in his violet orbs.  
  
In no time they reached her mansion. It was beautiful!!! Kenshin said goodnight to her and as they were looking deep into each other's eyes they both had the urge to kiss one another when Kaoru's brother Yahiko, Kaoru's younger brother intruded.  
  
Busu!! Dad is calling you.. Oooooooh.. who's he? He can't possibly be your boyfriend; you're too ugly for him!  
  
Kenshin blushed a crimson shade of red at the comment. Out of nowhere a bokken appeared and Kaoru knocked Yahiko senseless.  
  
With that a maid came to his aid and Kaoru was left alone with Kenshin.  
  
They both said goodnight to each other and Kaoru went to bed.  
  
Kenshin had reached to his mansion only to be thinking of Kaoru!!!  
  
He quickly got dressed and went to bed. Back at Kaoru's place she wrote in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary, today I met the hottest guy!! His name is Kenshin!!  
  
He has flaming red hair that I urge to touch, violet eyes that I get lost in.  
  
I wonder if he likes me??? Oh well, I'll have to try some of my secret moves on him!!!  
  
Love, Kaoru!! She had a few tricks up her sleeve to see if Kenshin liked her or not.  
  
She had to play hard to get! Back at Kenshins' mansion he wondered about Kaoru.  
  
I wonder if she likes me.. Well I could try some of my charms.(smirks) lets see if Miss Kamiya likes me or not!!!  
  
Next day was school and Kaoru put on her first trick, which was a slightly fitted kimono, which showed off her curves nicely.  
  
It was a crimson red resembling Kenshin's hair, and had gold embroidered on the sleeves, hemline and all the flowers on the kimono were gold as well.  
  
The kimono was VERY short, and showed her creamy legs nicely.  
  
She wore red high-heels with red flowers on it as well.  
  
Then her hair was loose with just a red rose clip in it.  
  
Lastly she sprayed some jasmine body mist onto herself!!!  
  
This outfit was to provoke Kenshin's senses. Let's see if he can resist me! Kaoru laughs devilishly.it was time to put her plan to the test.  
  
While Kaoru was arranging herself a little more, Kenshin was wearing a teasy outfit.  
  
He wore a white shirt with the words I'm hot on it, and left an opening to show a bit of his golden skin.  
  
This should provoke her a bit!! Then he wore red sweat pants to go with it.  
  
He left his hair loose, and practiced some moves in the mirror!!  
  
Kaoru walked outside of her home and went into her limo and got driven to school.  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin did the same. Actually, he was spying on Kaoru!! He made his limo driver follow her and made sure she wouldn't see him till' science starts.  
  
As Kaoru walked out of the limo guys started growling at her. She disregarded them, but hoped that Kenshin would have the same effect.  
  
She walked into science to be the first one there but she was wrong.HE was there!!!  
  
She walked onto science to be the first one there but she was wrong.HE was there!!!!!!  
  
She discovered Kenshin sitting they're waiting for her. He eyed her carefully.  
  
She was giggling on the inside of her and started her scheme.  
  
She swayed her hips in a motion and sat down.  
  
It was time for them to get into their partner groups so Kenshin moved his desk in front of Kaoru's.  
  
This is when Kaoru decided to make her move, so she sneakily rolled her pencil and stood up to pick it up revealing her cleavage right in his face.  
  
Kenshins' jaw fell straight to the ground!!! Point one for Kamiya!!! Kenshin decided to play by the same game, so he did!!  
  
Whoa.is it hot or what? The part of his shirt revealing his golden skin he decided to open it a "little" more to tease her.  
  
Next thing she was caught staring, point for Himura!!!! Science soon ended and it was lunchtime.  
  
Kaoru went with her friends Misao, Megumi, Sayo and Tomoe, while Kenshin was in the other table with his friends Aoshi, Sanosuke, Soujiro, and Shishio.  
  
In the girls' table Kaoru was telling her friends about all the coincidents that happened, they were giggling.  
  
In the boys table Kenshin was talking to the guys how he had the hots for Kaoru.  
  
Quickly he stole a glance at Kaoru, she was giggling, and he thought she looked so cute when she laughed.  
  
It was next period, French!! (A/N: Imagine Kenshin speaking French, Hahahaha, on with the story) Bonjour, said the French teacher.  
  
Je m'appelle Monsieur Palombo! (A/N: this means my name is) The teacher obviously had an obsession with Tommy Hilfiger because he wore everything of it.  
  
The shoes, pants, belt and shirt.speaking of shirt he was revealing a truckload of chest hair, (that's how MY French teacher is) that's not all the ways he spoke and walked looked as though he were gay!  
  
After noticing the weirdness in the teacher the class responded, bonjour!  
  
Today I will be assigning seats. Some kid, some kid, some kid, some kid, some kid.. Ooh it seems we have run out of desks, Mr. Himura, and Ms. Kamiya it seems you two are the only ones without a seat, may you two please sit down there until we find a seat for you two?  
  
Left with no other choice the two sat down. Now, the first lesson will be on nouns. Kenshin wanted to pull another stunt on Kaoru, how about making her embarrassed!!  
  
Ya, he was so caught up in his idea that he didn't notice the teacher had called his name out a number of times and was staring at him waiting for him to answer the question.  
  
Then he was snapped out of unconsciousness when an elbow jerked him is his stomach.  
  
He woke up to see Mr. Palombo's furry chest in his face.  
  
When he finally came back to earth he struggled, then Mr. Palombo said please name a noun Monsieur Himura? Kenshin struggled, but then he decided to put his plan to action!!  
  
He said person, place, or thing? Neither the teacher responded. Then a brilliant idea popped into his mind, he said person: Kaoru Kamiya!! Everyone in the class started cooing!!!  
  
Kaoru turned tomato red when that happened. Soon French was finished, and while Kenshin was walking out of the door Kaoru grasped his arm.  
  
He decided to tick her off and say, Hey, I know I'm irresistible and everything but don't you think we should get a room first? He smirked. She almost bit off his head!!!  
  
Satisfied she stormed off! She knew he was purposely tormenting her!!  
  
Ok, said the evil side of her in mind!! We can play by the same game!  
  
Later that afternoon, when she saw a boy eying her, seeing a glimpse of red hair she knew Kenshin was there, that's when she put her second method to battle!  
  
Slowly she walked up to the salivating boy and started making gestures as if she liked him; first she blew him a kiss then mouthed, "You are cute!"  
  
With that Kenshin felt like killing the boy!!!!  
  
When Kaoru say that she said, point two for Kamiya!!!  
  
Soon school was over and she went to her house. (A/N: house=mansion I just don't want to write it every time!) At her doorstep she found an envelope, she picked it up and went straight to her room!!!  
  
She carefully tore open the envelope seeing that is revealed an invitation!! It was from a secret admirer!! It said the following,  
  
Dear Kaoru,  
  
Meet me in Jakarta Restaurant; I'll be there. Just show the waiter this invitation and you will be accepted into the restaurant! Hope to see you there!!!!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Your secret admirer  
  
Wow it's my first day of school and already someone likes me, go Kaoru, go Kaoru!!! Back at Kenshin's quarters he was wondering if Kaoru had gotten the letter he mysteriously wrote!  
  
He was wearing a black shirt that said, "Hot surface" in gold and black sweat pants.  
  
His hair was in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.  
  
He was wearing his black air force 1 shoes as well.  
  
Then he sprayed some cologne on and went to the Jakarta Restaurant.  
  
In the meantime, Kaoru decided to wear a black shirt that stated "Look but don't touch" in silver letters and tight black jeans.  
  
She also wore black high-heels with this. She was on her way out when she forgot perfume, and then sprayed her jasmine perfume all about herself.  
  
With that she went on her way to the restaurant. When Kaoru got to the entrance she noticed the restaurant was empty, she walked up to a waiter and showed him the invitation and the waiter showed the way.  
  
As she was walking by, she noticed chandeliers everywhere, and candles of jasmine lit all about the room.  
  
She was fascinated, sure she had been to a lot of fancy places, but this was beyond her wildest dreams!!  
  
Then returning to the real world she noticed there was a sexy red haired guy.  
  
She recognized him to be Kenshin!!  
  
She stuttered but managed to spit out these words.wwhhatt.. arrrree.. yyoouuu. .doing here??  
  
Suddenly she felt hands on her waists and felt his breath on her ear. She turned to look into his eyes.she saw passion!!!  
  
She was falling for him!!! Then he whispered in her ear something in French that she didn't understand, with that she was confused and had dinner with him.  
  
She was very hungry that night and ate like a pig!!  
  
Kenshin was a teaser and started making comments like be careful Kaoru, you don't want to get any fatter!  
  
Then out of nowhere her magical bokken appears, and POW!!! Sweat drops  
  
Next day in PE it was CPR practice. Kenshin usually hates this subject but now that Kaoru was here he couldn't wait!!  
  
He knew his partner would be Kaoru because he wrote their names on the partner paper.  
  
Soon the teacher assigned partners; first it was Sano and Megumi, Aoshi and Misao, and lastly Kenshin and Kaoru!!!! Kaoru was outraged, and Kenshin was nonchalant.  
  
The first step was to pick victim and lifeguard; Kenshin was appointed lifeguard and Kaoru the victim. Kaoru had to lie down and Kenshins' face was above her.  
  
She was very cautious in case he'd try to pull something.  
  
Kenshin started smirking, and she glared daggers at him!  
  
The first step of CPR was to hold the victims nose and breath air into their mouth.  
  
Kenshin went down eyes locked to Kaoru's and went down.  
  
As soon as their lips touched a strange spark of sensation went through their bodies.  
  
Kaoru tried to ignore it, but she couldn't! When this feeling came instead of doing CPR they were in a deep kiss.  
  
The teacher had gone around observing, (A/N: I'm gonna use abbreviations: S&M- sano and megumi, K&K: kenshin and kaoru, A&M: Aoshi and Misao.)  
  
The teacher saw S&M and saw they were having a bit of trouble, so he gave them a B- for trying.  
  
He went to Aoshi and Misao, they were perfect, they got an A+, and finally he went to K&K and saw what had happened.  
  
Politely he cleared his throat, K&K heard this and immediately separated blushing.  
  
The teacher had given them a low D, feeling sorry for them.  
  
Then the bell rung and it was time for drama.  
  
All the students sat down.  
  
The drama teacher Ms. Xianghua (anyone seen her in soul calibur 2?) was saying something about play rehearsals.  
  
Kaoru heard this and immediately went to sign-up.  
  
The play was Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Kaoru signed up to be Juliet.  
  
Kenshin was in the drama club and decided to try out for Romeo.  
  
(A/N: neither kenshin nor kaoru knew each other signed up for those particular parts)  
  
The last period was French and how Kaoru dreaded it!  
  
Kenshin REALLY wanted Kaoru to like him so he did the stupidest thing!  
  
Mr. Palombo entered saying, Bonjour, the class responded saying Bonjour, Monsieur Palombo!  
  
Mr. Palombo asked knew French, wanting to impress Kaoru, Kenshin raised his hand. The teacher beamed and said, "Tres bien. Parlez-vous francais?"  
  
Noticing what a horrible mistake he had done, all he knew were romantic phrases but not conversation phrases.  
  
He tried to bluff and say his way out by making noises that sounded like French. "J'mapelle comment-allez vous pupitre??  
  
(My name is how are you desk.) The teacher wrinkled his face and asked him to speak up.  
  
Remembering something from a movie he braved to say it.  
  
Without looking at Mr. Palombo he said " Oui, deux toilette va decembre.  
  
(Yes, two toilets in December) Kenshin felt dreadful.  
  
He had no doubt that Kaoru was thinking he was a fool.  
  
The bell sounded and Kenshin was eager to leave after his BIG embarrassment.  
  
As he was rushing to get out of the class, he bumped into Kaoru.  
  
As she was leaving she said "I'm impressed Kenshin I didn't know u spoke French!"  
  
Then returning to his normal self-Kenshin, he put on a scowl. Noticing what he was trying to get at, Kaoru rushed past him!  
  
Next day all the classes were boring, and Kenshin and Kaoru hadn't seen each other for the whole day because Kaoru was working as an office aid and Kenshin was in his usual classes.  
  
Then it was time for the rehearsals for the "Romeo and Juliet" play.  
  
Drama teacher speaking: Part 8, Ok, Kenshin be Romeo, and Kaoru do Juliet! Kaoru: Part 8, but isn't that the kissing scene?  
  
Teacher: don't worry no kissing until the day before the play!  
  
Kaoru: ohh.. I might not get picked anyways!  
  
Kenshin: I'll show her!! Kaoru: Oh.Romeo I don't want to leave you, but art thou must!  
  
Kenshin: Please love, please don't thy leave!  
  
Teacher: oh.. very good it almost sounds as if you really love each other!!  
  
(A/N: teacher has very strong Spanish accent) Kaoru's mind said yes I do! Then Kaoru mentally slapped herself, how can she?  
  
Next day the results were posted on the door.  
  
Kaoru had made Juliet, and Akira had made Romeo, and Kenshin was the back- up Romeo in case something happened? Kenshin was furious!!  
  
Kaoru was very disappointed; she thought Kenshin would've gotten the part.  
  
In French, desks arrived and Kaoru and Kenshin no longer sat right next to each other!  
  
But still near. Students we have a new student!! Mr. Palombo introduced the new pupil as Akira (A/N: I forgot his last name, if anyone knows it please tell me!)  
  
Unfortunately for Akira he had to sit in between K&K!!  
  
Akira flashes a scowl at Kaoru and Kaoru blushed a very light shade of pink.  
  
Kenshin eyed him and couldn't stand him!! Hitting on his girl!! Wait!! What?  
  
Did I just say what I think I did?? He mentally slapped himself.  
  
She doesn't belong to me. yet!! As for Akira he had started to like this Kaoru. The day passed by quickly and Kenshin had to go to Kaoru's house to start on the science project.  
  
Ding, Dong, he rang the bell. There Kaoru opened the door and Kenshin looked at her as if she was a goddess! (A/N: I think he's looking at me!!  
  
(LOL) Kaoru was wearing a tank top with short shorts.  
  
She turned around and he saw it said what r u looking at??  
  
He blushed at the thought she would wear that just for him!  
  
She led him to the guest room, where they started on the project.  
  
She sat down and saw that Kenshin was still standing and she motioned so that he could sit down.  
  
Then snapping back to reality he sat down. He couldn't stop staring at her and then she smiled.  
  
How he loved her smile it was like sunshine on a rainy day.  
  
Kaoru had a trick up her sleeve, she knew Kenshin liked her and wanted to give him a share of embarrassment that he gave her!  
  
So she put the Shakespeare script right in front of him so he could see it and she could see how he would react! Then Kenshin caught sight of the script and turned into a pit bull!!!  
  
Point three for Kamiya!! Seductively she said Kenshin? Hai?  
  
He managed to stutter from curiosity. Can u pass that please? Uh.ok. and then he gave the paper to her.  
  
Then she excused herself and went to the bathroom.  
  
She had actually gone to practice her lines.  
  
Kenshin heard her and remembered those were the same lines that he and she had done for the rehearsal.  
  
Without knowing it he started saying his lines as well, now and then Kaoru paused to hear Kenshin.  
  
After the last line near the kissing part she stepped out of the washroom.  
  
Kenshin was there in tears?? She thought, why was Kenshin crying???  
  
Then unknowingly she walked up to Kenshin and looked deep into his eyes, they reflected love, hate, sorrow, and jealousy.  
  
Noticing that Kaoru was staring at him his eyes returned to their normal state.  
  
Before Kaoru could react, she was found in a deep kiss with Kenshin.  
  
She liked how it felt. Kenshin wanted to taste her; he parted her lips and explored her mouth.  
  
With both of their tongues swirling together, Kaoru parted the kiss.  
  
She was breathing heavily, and asked Kenshin what did he think he was doing?  
  
Then he said well I heard you. doing the play, and I remembered and you stopped at the kissing part.  
  
Returning to his normal self he said, don't be thinking I like you or anything!!  
  
With that Kaoru huffed! They went on with their science project, and then Kenshin had to go home.  
  
When Kenshin left Kaoru wrote in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I scored a lot of points with Kenshin. I don't know why but he was crying, so I looked into his eyes and I saw jealousy. I figured he was jealous because that other guy got the part and he didn't. To tell you the truth I was pretty disappointed as well! Well anyways, I got my first kiss today! Or at least I think so because I felt some sparks. But what do I know that was my first kiss after all!  
  
Till next time,  
Kaoru  
  
It was the day before the play and the drama teacher had called Kaoru, Akira, and Kenshin to the auditorium.  
  
She told them to help themselves to the refreshments; this is where Kenshin would act out a plan.  
  
He was so determined to get the part of Romeo that he spiked Akira's drink with some drugs that would make his stomach turn.  
  
Kenshin served Kaoru, showing off of course, and then Akira. Kaoru drank hers up and Kenshin couldn't wait till Akira drank his.  
  
Akira soon guzzled it down. Before long the teacher came in and told them to rehearse the play.  
  
Kaoru and Akira had come near the kissing part, as soon as they were to kiss, Akira then threw up.  
  
(A/N: NASTY) Kaoru was covered in his puke.  
  
She nearly threw up herself from the smell!!  
  
The teacher then told Akira that he couldn't be Romeo because he was sick, so Kenshin will have to be Romeo. 100 points for Kenshin!!!  
  
Kaoru had gone with Kenshin to his house.  
  
When Kaoru got there she wondered what she could wear, she was sure Kenshin wouldn't have girl clothes!?  
  
As soon as they reached, Kenshin snapped his fingers and a servant came running up.  
  
As soon as the servant looked at Kaoru she knew immediately.  
  
Quickly the servant escorted her to a large room filled with girl clothes!!  
  
Kaoru was in awe, how could he have this much clothes for girls??  
  
She put that aside when she found the perfect outfit to turn Kenshin on!!  
  
First she took a bath. Then she picked out a white shirt that said, "Stop staring, so just take a picture it lasts longer!"  
  
Then to go with that she chose VERY tight white pants.  
  
She put her hair in a ponytail, with a white ribbon, and she slipped on some socks and went downstairs.  
  
Kenshin had changed to and he was wearing a black shirt that said, " I know you want to touch me!" and baggy black sweat pants.  
  
Kaoru blushed a cherry red when she read the shirt!! How did he know?  
  
When Kaoru came downstairs Kenshin slowly looked up.  
  
She looked so sexy like that, is she trying to seduce me or something?  
  
Kaoru: Sooo.. where were we on that science project?  
  
Kenshin: on. on. Kaoru: excuse me?  
  
Kenshin braved up a bit and read her shirt and took out a camera and took a picture of her!!  
  
She was seeing starts for a moment and then she was dazed momentarily, and then said what the hell was that?! He said what does your shirt say??  
  
Then she smiled. Kaoru: do u know what your shirt says?  
  
Remembering Kenshin blurted out, you know u wanna touch me!  
  
Kenshin sounded so proud, Kaoru almost died laughing.  
  
Nani? Was all Kenshin could say. Kaoru: Ok, now what about this project.  
  
Kenshin: I know, but let's practice the play instead. Kaoru: ok!?  
  
Kenshin quickly took out the script and gave her a copy. Geez, he was probably waiting for this.  
  
Kenshin: blablabla. lets move to part 8!  
  
Kaoru: but that's the kissing scene?  
  
Kenshin: (grins) I know let's practice!  
  
Kaoru: u better not try anything!  
  
Kenshin: plays tomorrow!  
  
Kaoru: oh ya!  
  
(Blablablabalablablabalablablablablalblablablablablabla)  
  
Next thing it was the kissing scene and Kenshin was more than ready.  
  
Kaoru's lips were quivering and her hands started sweating.  
  
Kenshin: ok, now u put ur hands on my neck and..  
  
THEY KISSED!!!!  
  
Kenshin slid his muscular and capable hands around her waist.  
  
They started kissing; Kenshin guided her seeing that she was a beginner.  
  
He parted her lips and slid his tongue in and heard Kaoru groan!  
  
She started pulling his hair and kissed him back.  
  
After a while she stopped and separated her lips from his.  
  
They both were breathing heavily.  
  
Kenshin licked his lips, and Kaoru gasped for breath.  
  
Kenshin: Good job, I could tell you're a beginner.  
  
Kaoru: how?  
  
Kenshin: because you kiss like a slobbering dog.  
  
Kaoru: ooh ya?  
  
Kenshin: ya.  
  
Kaoru: (we'll just see in the play) whatever!  
  
Next day, Kaoru went on a coach bus to school, to her surprise a certain red head was there as well. They soon reached school, and Kaoru was wearing tight pants that kept sliding down.  
  
As I was saying, they had reached school and Kaoru was the first to get off, and Kenshin right behind her.  
  
As she was stepping down, her descending pants slid their way enough for Kenshin could see her.  
  
Kenshin made a groan, which gave, shivers up Kaoru's spine.  
  
Kaoru turned around and said Kenshin very sweetly.  
  
Hai? He stuttered thinking why she hadn't screamed hentai.  
  
She propped her forefinger on his chest and yelled: BAKA!!!!!! Kenshin was surprised for a moment but then recovered.  
  
The play was starting in a few minutes and Kenshin and Kaoru both knew their lines perfectly.  
  
Kaoru's costume was a roman style blue dress, while Kenshin's was .(stifles laughs) he was wearing.. TIGHTS!!!!  
  
There I said it tights!!! Hahahahahahhaah!!!  
  
Kaoru looked at him from head toe.  
  
Then after ten minutes she burst out laughing!  
  
Kenshin started cursing under his breath.  
  
Then he thought of something arrogant to say, "Well what r u supposed to be? A peasant?  
  
Kaoru was pissed and said at least I don't look like a ballerina! Teacher: Kenshin, Kaoru. Tonight is the big night, make me proud!!  
  
Kenshin thinking: Kaoru's gonna pay!  
  
Kaoru thinking: OOOh. Kenshin u better watch your back!!  
  
The first thing Kaoru did was making a sign that said, "Any men available tonight? Call me!"  
  
Kaoru snickered evilly.  
  
She went to Kenshin and with the taped sign she purposely bumped into him and pressed it onto his back. Kenshin had no idea about the sign! *(*  
  
The play had begun and through it, Kenshin and Kaoru had glared daggers at each other.  
  
Look at the play  
  
Juliet: please dearest, don't thy leave thy side!  
  
Romeo: I must art thou isn't worthy for your love. (His back was facing the audience and they read the sign and started laughing.)  
  
Juliet: ohh Romeo (snickers)  
  
Romeo: (I wonder what's so funny?)  
  
Then the sign falls face up on the floor and lands right in front of Kenshin. He looks over to Kaoru and notices her glaring at him.  
  
Kaoru resumes the play.  
  
Juliet: may we share our last kiss?  
  
Romeo: yes love!  
  
KISS  
  
It was supposed to be a fake looking kiss, but the two just deepened every time.  
  
Kaoru thinking: mmmmmm.. He kisses so well, even if he is acting. Oh shoot the play!  
  
Kenshin thinking: she tastes sweeter than honey; too bad this kiss isn't real! Shit the play!  
  
Both broke the kiss when they cleared their minds.  
  
The audience started getting restless after the ever so long kiss!  
  
Their lips were swollen from the kiss.  
  
Then they decided to continue when the audience quieted down.  
  
Juliet: Oh, Kenshin.. eep.Romeo!  
  
Romeo: In his own little dream world he says Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru stood next to him and jabbed him lightly in his stomach bringing him back to reality.  
  
He read into Kaoru's eyes and they said Shut up! So he did!!  
  
Then the spectators started yawning in boredom! The drama teacher was so embarrassed!  
  
Then getting back in play mode, Kenshin and Kaoru continued the play.  
  
Finally the play was finished! The teacher was relieved!  
  
Backstage, Kaoru asked Kenshin and Kenshin asked Kaoru "what the hell was that?"  
  
Both: it wasn't my fault u came on to me!  
  
Both: whatever!!  
  
Kenshin jumped in a limo and went home.  
  
Kaoru dove in her limo and went home.  
  
Then she started to write in her diary,  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was the play and I played a wicked joke on Kenshin!! Also today was the play and kenshin and I kissed!!! It felt so good!! I just hope no one noticed I was enjoying myself!!  
  
Be back soon,  
Kaoru  
  
Kenshin: (talking on the phone) I can't believe I'm falling for her!!  
  
I know she's irritating sometimes but she's different from other girls.  
  
We kissed today in a play, and I really want to again.  
  
I just hope no one else saw that I was enjoying myself!  
  
But little did they know a few pairs of eyes were watching them, in the play, the refreshment room, and right now!!  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Whoof that took me forever!! School's really tough!!! This is the longest I've ever written!! Please R&R!!! No flames!!! New chapter  
coming up this Sunday!!!! Tell me what u think, and email me!!! I'll  
answer everyone!!! Please~~~~~ review!!! Click that button now!!!  
  
Love ya!! 


	2. The plans

Disclaimer: Don't look at me, STOP STARING!!! I don't own anything!! Except the stories ideas, and this story!! Also I make non-profit from this so don't go suing me!!!  
  
Summary: it's the first day of school and Kenshin and Kaoru see each other and fall in love! VERY FUNNY!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PLANS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But little did they know that a few pairs of eyes were looking at them the whole time!  
  
Those people were Sano, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, and Soujiro.  
  
After what those flying sparks they saw, they had to see what happened!  
  
So, they all got together and decided to hook them up.  
  
Misao and Megumi the best friends of Kaoru would work on Kaoru, and Aoshi, Sano,  
  
and Soujiro would work on Kenshin.  
  
They thought they were a perfect couple: stubborn Kaoru, and arrogant Kenshin!  
  
Soon they started whispering ideas!!  
  
Misao started squealing and Sou (Soujiro) just smiled. (What do u expect?)  
  
It was finally the weekend and Kaoru could finally get out.  
  
Misao invited her to the movies and she had accepted.  
  
Since it was the weekend she decided to wear a red tie up shirt, which said "Keep your hands to yourself!"  
  
Then she wore a pair of tight Capri's, which showed, off her black air force 1'z. (I have a thing for Air force shoes)  
  
Beep, beep, Misao was already there! Kaoru rushed out the house and met Misao.  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin was getting ready to go to the movies.  
  
He wore a red long sleeved shirt, which said, " You're hot" and on the back "NOT!"  
  
Then he wore baggy black pants with white on white air force. Honk, his friend Soujiro was waiting for him!  
  
Kaoru and Misao went to Aventura Mall's AMC Theater to meet up with Megumi.  
  
When they met with her they went to the ticket stands to see what movie they want to see. They decided to see Scream 3!!  
  
Misao loved scary movies, and Kaoru was terrified!!  
  
They got their tickets and went to the movie. (Previews are going on) Kenshin and his friends wanted to go see Scary Movie 3, so they went today.  
  
There were hardly any seats but they managed to find 3 seats available next to three girls.  
  
They sat there. Kaoru looked over at the person sitting next to her and noticed who it was!!!! Kenshin!!!!  
  
They were all watching the movie, and then there was this VERY scary part, forgetting Kenshin was next to her she buried her face into his shoulder!!  
  
Kenshin shrieked "what the?" Then he looked and the saw a girl hanging on to his arm!!  
  
She's kinda cute!! Kaoru realized what she was doing, and quickly let go!!  
  
Not much after that another bloody scene came on, and Kaoru JUMPED into Kenshin's lap. Then there was a big flash of light, and then he saw who it was!! Kaoru!!!  
  
"I know you love my body, but this is just a little too close for comfort!!!  
  
He hissed into her ear. Kaoru almost fainted!!! Hehem.. Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru blushed and said sorry, then rushed to the girls room.  
  
She returned and went back to her seat!!! Kenshin was still there so she tried to ignore the scary parts before another stunt like that happened again!!!  
  
The movie was over and they went out. Next stop was the beach!!  
  
Misao told Kaoru she was going to the beach so Kaoru brought along her beach stuff as well.  
  
As they were heading for the beach, they saw that Kenshin and his crew were also going there!!  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe this, how many bump-ins are we going to have? (A lot trust me!) Boom!  
  
They soon got there, and Misao and her bad driving had drove onto the beach!!  
  
All Kaoru was wearing was a long shirt and shorts. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kenshin and his team had arrived.  
  
She saw that Kenshin was just wearing a pair of shorts!! She thought evilly about how he would look without it!!  
  
Then she mentally slapped herself! Kaoru!!!  
  
After that, she went to the beach; the sand was warm under her feet! She decided to go swimming right about now!  
  
Kenshin passed by when he saw Kaoru???  
  
She was taking off her long shirt to jump in the sea, when he passed by!  
  
She was wearing a red bikini that had to be tied up to the back of her neck.  
  
Kenshin thought she looked like a goddess!!!! (Once again he's talking about me!!)  
  
Kaoru needed someone to rub sunscreen on her; she wanted to ask Kenshin but was embarrassed at what he might say!  
  
Then Soujiro made his way through the hook-up plan! Hey Kaoru, do u need help?  
  
He said smiling. Kaoru blushed and said yes. He said ok, let me help you. Kenshin fumed!!  
  
Yes!! Just what I wanted said Sou mentally.  
  
Then Sano thought of something, he had to do something so kenshin could rub it on her!  
  
Hey Sou! (Sano talking) Come help me unload the stuff from the truck! Ok!!  
  
Now the only people left were Aoshi and Kenshin, obviously the iceman didn't offer but Kenshin pounced on the opportunity!  
  
Hey Kaoru, looks like u need help!!  
  
Trapped in a surprise she was about to say no, but found some lotion being spread on her back!! Kaoru was stiff at his first touch, but then relaxed.  
  
Releasing groans here and there, Kenshin had finished and said "Ok I'm done so r u gonna go swim, or try to get your white self a tan!!"  
  
Instantly getting angry with him, she said " No I'm gonna go swim!"  
  
Then she ran off to the sea. Kenshin decided he would go swim as well, so he followed behind her.  
  
She stuck her foot in to test the water; it was VERY cold, without noticing Kenshin behind her he pushed her in! AAAAAARRRRGH!!!!!! KENSHIN!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin smirked. Yes Kaoru? What was that for? She was now starting to whine.  
  
Then she went under water and did the unthinkable!  
  
She kicked him in the place where it hurts most!!  
  
AAAAAAAHH.. Kaoru started swimming for her life, knowing how pissed he would get.  
  
But on the contrary, he was fine.  
  
(He probably has some kind of shield there, who knows!) Instead of howling for pain, he just winced and dove after Kaoru.  
  
He had the perfect plan!! He used his godlike speed and untied her bikini top!  
  
Kaoru still didn't realize this until Kenshin started purring!  
  
Next thing she knew her bikini top was slipping. Kenshin you're dead meat!!!  
  
She went to pound him with her hand but he grabbed her wrist. She went with her other one, but he caught that one too!  
  
She was pinned underneath him, breathing heavily, not knowing what might happen!!  
  
Then he poked his face right in front of hers and said, I know u want me but this isn't the place, in a sexy voice. Kaoru wanted him so badly! Is your place the right place?  
  
She said unknowingly? Kenshin: what? Snapping back into reality she said never mind!  
  
She started swimming and felt something underneath her, and she swam like she saw a dead man!!! It was Kenshin!!  
  
She finally noticed it was he, when a piercing red thing was floating under her!  
  
Pretending she didn't know it was him, and continued to look as if she was freaked out!  
  
Then she stopped and sat on Kenshin when he came up for air.  
  
Kenshin knew she was gonna do that so he pulled her up and put her on his shoulders.  
  
Kaoru was petrified of heights!! She instinctively she grabbed onto Kenshin's neck.  
  
He pulled her them to the shore, it had grown quite dark and their friends were gone.  
  
It felt so good to be with her, Kenshin thought! So, how about to my place?  
  
Kaoru responded by saying fine with me!  
  
They went into the limo and drove off to Kenshin's.  
  
They thought Misao, Sano, Soujiro, Megumi, and Aoshi had left but actually they were spying again! K&K had reached Kenshin place when she fell asleep on Kenshin.  
  
He carried her to his bed. She stirred a bit and asked Kenshin? Yes? Kenshin said.  
  
I love you! Kenshin wasn't surprised and he said sincerely "I love you too.  
  
Kenshin bent down and kissed her on the forehead he fell asleep next to her.  
  
*******************AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW********************  
  
Told u it was a bit WAFFY!!!! R&R!! I need ideaz!!!! If u have any send them please!!! I will respond to all reviews!!!! (Kaoru points bokken at you) (Kenshin with his sakabatou) Click that button before you leave!!! 


	3. The party!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, **STOP STARING**, kaoru: she doesn't own me! Kenshin: ORO?? Battousai: no one owns me except N.Watsuki and Sony. There u have it!! I don't own anything except the story ideas'!!!!  
  
The party!!!!  
  
Kaoru awoke in a strange room. "Where am I?" She heard light breathing next to her.  
  
It was Kenshin! Kaoru: "Now I remember, Kenshin confessed his love to me!"  
  
Kaoru started to play with Kenshin's hair, Kenshin started stirring.  
  
"Good morning!" said Kaoru. Kenshin: "Morning".  
  
Kenshin had been sleeping on the floor, so Kaoru helped up onto the bed.  
  
Kenshin was wide awake now, and said "It's time for school now, go to the dressing room and pick something out to wear and I'll meet you downstairs.  
  
"Ok". Kaoru got up and went to the dressing room.  
  
Then she saw a kawai (cute) outfit.  
  
It was a new one that she hadn't seen the last time, (my favorite part is explaining the outfits) it was a silk gold shirt and skirt outfit with black sakura petals.  
  
She put it on and she loved it!! Then she put her hair in a loose ponytail in a gold ribbon.  
  
She met Kenshin downstairs.  
  
He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with flames on the arms, then it had a big Nike check on the front, and on the back it said Just do it!  
  
He was wearing black baggy jeans, and black Reeboks.  
  
There was lots of food on the table and he gestured her to sit down.  
  
"Good Morning, Kenshin" "Good Morning, Kaoru"  
  
Kaoru sat down next to Kenshin and he complimented on her outfit, he said, "You look very nice in that outfit, I bought it for you.  
  
Kaoru was surprised; he had bought it for her!  
  
She wrapped her hands around his neck and yelled in his ear "Thank you, Kenshin!  
  
Then he whispered "Nothin much" in her ear. The limo was waiting for her outside.  
  
They finally reached the school and every girl that passed by was drooling over Kenshin, but he ignored them.  
  
As for Kaoru, she got tons of love letters from guys, but she knew Kenshin had loved her and she loved him. They sat down for science and there was a substitute.  
  
He resembled a wolf (Guess who?) and had a broomstick head.  
  
He introduced himself by the name of Mr. Saito.  
  
They had to work on their projects, so they did.  
  
Today they and block schedule (for those of u who don't know its when you have 1-2 periods for the whole day.) and they had to stay in homeroom the rest of the day.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were both in the same homeroom. "Kaoru?"  
  
Kenshin said. "Yes Kenshin." "Woulduliketobemygirlfriend?"(Would u like to be my girlfriend?) He said quickly. Kaoru said "Yes Kenshin!"  
  
She felt as though she was getting married, she had butterflies in her stomach and nearly fainted from thrill.  
  
But she didn't. It was lunch and Kaoru went to have lunch with Misao, and her friends.  
  
Misao was trying to get a conversation out with Aoshi.  
  
The truth was Aoshi secretly liked her!  
  
So he said the most interesting thing he could think of (let's see what the iceman has to say!) "I saw a rock today."  
  
Misao was so glad to hear him talk but when she realized what he was talking about she fell over. (*ANIME STYLE*)  
  
"0ooooh." she said without enthusiasm.  
  
"Geeze, he couldn't come up with a lamer topic!!" her mind screamed. Kaoru shook her head at the sight.  
  
She felt a ki behind her (yes, Kaoru can feel ki energies!!) and she stepped into stance. When she turned around she noticed it was just Akira behind her, he was staring at her?!! Kaoru coughed politely, "Hehem."  
  
Akira came back to the real world and squealed.  
  
"Kaoru (handed her an invitation." Kaoru: " ooh. sure I'll go!!  
  
It was a Halloween party, and she wanted to go with Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin was passing by and Kaoru saw him and yelled "Kenshin!!"  
  
Kenshin looked up at his name, "Yes Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru: Look theres a Halloween party and can we go?  
  
Kenshin: "Sure!"  
  
It was the day of the party and Kaoru was a dark angel, she wore a black outfit and she had feathery black wings and fangs!  
  
But poor Kenshin was forced to be.  
  
CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!! HEHEHE.WHAT IS KENSHIN GOING TO BE?  
  
RESPONDS TO THE REVIEWERS!!  
  
BILLABONGBOB- THANKS FOR THE KIND REVIEWS!!!! I TRIED YOUR ADVICE AND PUT SOME EXCLAMATION MARKS THIS TIME!!  
  
AMAZED- THANXZ FOR YOUR GR8 REVIEW!! I LOVED IT, YOU MADE ME SOOOOO HAPPY!!!  
  
DARK-LUV-DOVE- THANKS FOR THE STORIES!!! I ALSO THOUGHT I WENT A LITTLE FAST BUT I HAVE SOME PLANS THAT'S WHY!! READ-ON!!  
  
RURIKO2- THANK YOU 4 THE STORIES, LUV YA!! ALSO 4 AKIRA'S LAST NAME, YOU WERE A BIG HELP!!  
  
KOISHIISWEET- YOU ARE SOOO NICE, IM GONNA TRY AND MAKE THIS THE BEST FIC I CAN!!  
  
ALY'SCUDIL'BARANLOTE- HOPE I SPELLED IT RIGHT!? I TRY MY BEST WITH THE FORMATTING, AND I USED A KIMONO CUZ THAT WAS THE ONLY THING I COULD THINK OF!! LACK OF SUGAR!!!  
  
HANAKO- UUH..READ WHAT I SAID TO ALY'SCUDILBLABLABLA.. HEHEHEHE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE RIGHTIN IT, SORRY!!!  
  
****************THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS******* I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, REMEMBER R&R, UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET WUPPED BATTOUSAI'S STYLE!!!  
  
(SMILES EVILLY) MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
I NEED SOME IDEEEAS, SEND SOME. ALSO MY IM IS BLUECMONKE@AOL.COM 


	4. Let the Party Begin!

DISCLAMER: KENSHIN DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, I BELONG TO HIM!! NOTICE MY NAMES BATTOUSAI'S-GODDESS, AND BATTOUSAIS MEANS HIS!! BUT IF UR TALKING ABOUT CHARACTERS FROM RUROUNI KENSHIN N.WATSUKI-SAN OWNS THEM!! BUT THE IDEAS FROM THIS STORY ARE MINE!! THIS IS A NONPROFIT STORY!! THANK YOU, NOW LEAVE!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
*********************LET THE PARTY BEGIN! **********************  
  
And poor Kenshin was forced to be...  
  
PIPPY LONGSTOCKINGS!!!!  
  
(sorry Koishii Sweet, but I needed something funny!)  
  
He had the worst get-up!  
  
He had his hair in 2 pigtails and had freckles drawn on his cheeks.  
  
Then he had some pink blush, and lip-gloss!! Kaoru had made him by threatening to break-up with him if he didn't!  
  
He wore a red Polk-a-dot dress, with sandals. Kaoru bragged to her friends how kawai he looked in his costume!  
  
Sano and Megumi came as a fox and rooster.  
  
Misao and Aoshi were. Or should I say... Misao was a weasel and Aoshi well he was his old self!!  
  
Soujiro was a vampire but he didn't look that scary because of his constant smiling!  
  
Everyone was laughing hard on the ground because of Kenshin and his costume. While Kaoru was dancing, Akira came up to her drunk!  
  
He said, "Hey baby, lets party!!" He was stroking her ass like it was a puppy! Kenshin heard Kaoru in discomfort and saw what was happening! BOOOOOOSH!!!!!  
  
Akira was punched, and sense got knocked into him!! #_# NO MORE DRINKS FOR AKIRA!!!!!  
  
Then it was time for the best part of the party, THE GAMES!!! But before anyone can play they had to change out of their costumes!! As you can imagine Kenshin was all too glad when this time came!!!  
  
He quickly changed into a shirt and baggy pants and through out the horrid costume! (Thank you god!) When everyone had finished changing they all sat down for the first festivity!  
  
SPIN THE BOTTLE DARE!! (A/N a combination of truth or dare and spin the bottle!)  
  
How you play: U spin the bottle and whomever it lands on you dare them!!  
  
Everyone had come to play it: K&K, S&M, M&A, Akira, NOT A DRUNK ONE, Soujiro, Tsubame, Tae, Yahiko, and Hiko!  
  
Before they started the game Yahiko yelled out: "I get dibs on first turn!!  
  
Yahiko spun the bottle and it was spinning, spinning, and STOPPED on .  
  
SANOOOOO!!! Yahiko was all too happy! He was going to put Sano out of his misery!!  
  
"Sano, I dare you toooo..." Everyone was in anticipation while Yahiko was thinking  
  
VERY evilly!! "Got it!" "I dare you to sing the Freckles song with Kenshin and Aoshi!" Everyone laughed at their thought of imagining AOSHI AND KENSHIN singing freckles!!  
  
Aoshi and Kenshin were pulled onto a stage by Sano, but the only reason they went along with it was because they had to or else they would be out of the game which means not getting back at Sano!!  
  
The lights were off and they three guys were on the stage, ready with their microphones.  
  
Megumi got her secret camcorder and got ready to record it! Misao was snickering and the rest of the crowd was toO!!  
  
Then a crackling voice was heard, it sounded scary since it was coming from Sano!!  
  
*********************A LOOK AT THE SHOW******************  
  
Sano: "I brushed against that freckles that I hated and life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you!!"  
  
Aoshi: "It's heavy the love that I will for you!!"  
  
Kenshin: "And it dissolved like it was just a sugar cube!!"  
  
Sano: "Now the little pain sitting my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now!!  
  
Kenshin: "Those silly horoscopes, I, guess I can't trust them after aalllllll!!!"  
  
Aoshi: "If we could get further away!!  
  
Sano: "I wonder what it would be liiiiiiiikkke!!!"  
  
All three: "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"  
  
Kenshin: "I'd be sooo.. I forgot!!"  
  
Aoshi: "HAPPY, inside my heaaaarrrrt!!!"  
  
All three men: "All the memories, I have are beautiful in my mind!!"  
  
Sano: (in a girly voice) "But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!"  
  
Kenshin: (high-pitched voice) "And till now I thought id be just sitting in my sorrow!!!!"  
  
Aoshi: (very quickly) "And now I must wonder what, what they really mean to you!!"  
  
Sano: "I just can't see it anymooooore!!!"  
  
Kenshin: "I just can't see it anymooooooooooooooore!!!"  
  
All three: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone was doubling over in laughter!!!  
  
All three men shot them glares that would kill anyone!  
  
"Ok, my turn!" hollered Sano!  
  
He spun the bottle and it landed on Megumi!!!!!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHHAAA!!!" "Well fox your outta luck!"  
  
Megumi: "At least I have this so I can send it to everyone I know!!" "And taunt you!!!"  
  
Sano: "Aaargghhh.what is that?" afraid of the small tape.  
  
Megumi: turned on camcorder and played it!  
  
All to familiar voices were heard: "I brushed against that freckles!"  
  
Kenshin, Aoshi, and Sano were horrified!!  
  
Sano: "oooh.you think your soo foxy, well your not!" "I dare you to give me the tape!"  
  
Megumi: "Is that it?" (she had a copy)  
  
Sano: "No, also I want you to perform Lady Marmalade with Misao, and Kaoru!"  
  
*****************************MOMENTS LATER**************************  
  
Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi were in costumes (Mya, Christina, and Lil Kim)  
  
The guys were amazed!!  
  
Three voices were heard: Sista soul sista, flow sista, go sista!!  
  
They did a little routine dance and Kenshin OROed all the way!!!  
  
Kenshins turn and his turn landed on Kaoru!!!  
  
Kenshin quickly turned into the battousai and smirked evilly!  
  
Kaoru was scared!! Maybe because she was laughing at him when he did freckles, or maybe because of the kawai costume she made him wear!!  
  
"Ok, Kaoru, I want you to bootie dance in front of everyone here!!"  
  
Kaoru was shocked!!! She'll get him back!!  
  
All of a sudden music was on and Kaoru started doing some FAST booty dancing!  
  
Kenshin was shocked momentarily but knew she was gonna get him back!!  
  
When she finished he deed it was her turn and lucky for her, she got Kenshin!!  
  
"I want all the girls and myself dress Kenshin in girl clothes and make him model!!"  
  
All the girls rushed over to Kenshin!! After a while he was dressed in a dress with glitter on his neck and eye shadow and more makeup!!  
  
Then on the stage Kenshin was modeling, Kaoru told him to sway his hips and he did so nearly collapsing to the ground!  
  
To everyone's surprise Aoshi snickered and said "He makes such a good girl!!" but he said this dryly of course!!  
  
Now it was Misao's turn and it landed on Aoshi and she dared him to do the electric slide!  
  
Aoshi did this very quickly and then it was his turn!  
  
He dared them to speak of what he just did and they'll get the biggest wupping of their life!  
  
Everyone groaned at the boringness!!  
  
Next game was suck and blow!!  
  
This game is played like this for those who don't know!!  
  
First you everyone gets in a circle. Then you have to get a card, and then you suck it closely onto your mouth making the card stick on to your mouth, then you pass it to the next person without it leaving your mouth, pass it from mouth to mouth, and if the card falls to whomever you were going to blow it to u have to kiss em!!!!  
  
Everyone was in a circle, boy-girl order and Sano started, he passed it to Megumi, Megumi passed it to Kenshin, Kenshin. my poor Kenshin was out of breath from his last performance and it dropped meaning he had to kiss Aoshi!!!  
  
Aoshi didn't want him to and neither did Kenshin!! So he had to kiss the next person to make it fair!!  
  
The next person was Kaoru!!! Kaoru had anticipated this moment from the start!!!  
  
As Kaoru leaned in for a kiss, Kenshin let out a burp!!  
  
Kaoru was sooo disappointed and kissed HIM on the cheek instead!  
  
Everyone decided to go home since it was getting a little late!  
  
Kenshin went to his house and brought Kaoru with him!!  
  
He was sooo embarrassed about the kiss incident!!  
  
She said, "Kenshin"  
  
"Yes Kaoru!"  
  
"Don't ever do that again, then she pressed a passionate kiss onto his lips!"  
  
***********************A THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS*****************  
  
KOISHII SWEET- I KNOW I KNOW KENSHIN BEING PIPPY AND ALL BUT IT WAS REALLY FUNNY AND IT MATCHED HIS HAIR!!!! TELL ME IF U LIKES THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
KIMIKO5- THANKS FOR THE NICE REVIEW, I LIKED IT A LOT!  
  
LADY HIMURA- I STILL THINK UR A BETTER WRITER, BUT IF U SAY SO!! THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW, IT WAS GR8!!  
  
SORA HIMURA- GRACIAS AMIGA!! ME ENCANTA TU ESTORIA!! AND I LOVE THE REVIEW!!!  
  
LADYSHIIN- THANK YOU, I'LL DO MY BEST!!  
  
CANDY POOP- SOMEONE SUGGESTED THE STOP STARING THING SOO I USED IT, OK I TRRYED TO SLOW DOWN IN THIS CHAPPY!!! THANKS FOR THE ADVICE!!  
  
*****************************************R&R********************  
  
U GUYZ BETTER REVIEW!!! PEAS!!! TELL ME IF THIS ONE WAS GOOD!!!!! 


	5. Rapist on the loose!

DISCLAIMER: I SAID IT ONCE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN KENSHIN!!! HE OWNZ ME.ANY MORE QUESTIONS?  
  
WARNING: TOMOE AND KENSHIN FOREVER FANS DO NOT READ THIS!!!!!  
  
***************************A GIRL NAMED TOMOE**********************  
  
It was another day of school and today was February 12, 2003.  
  
(Two days before Valentines Day! Just remember this for later chappy)  
  
Kenshin went to pick up Kaoru. He was in his limo and he stopped in front of  
  
Kaoru's house. She was looking gorgeous as usual. She was wearing Colombian  
  
(For those of u who don't know they are really tight jeans, which can be any color)  
  
azure pants and a white shirt saying "Kenshin is ma man!!!" Kenshin smiled at the shirt.  
  
He was wearing a shirt with a similar message except it went like this: "Kaoru is mine, so  
  
back off!" He wore a pair of baby blue AND1 pants. (I love AND1!!) One of his body  
  
guards escorted Kaoru to the SILVER limo!!! As soon as they started driving, Kaoru  
  
greeted Kenshin with a kiss. Kenshin kissed back to a giggling Kaoru. "Nani?" "Did I  
  
miss something ?" Kaoru quickly read him and answered by handing him a compact. He  
  
had lipstick smeared on his lips. He smirked at Kaoru and licked it off, cleaning himself.  
  
Kaoru gaped at the scene but didn't ever close when Kenshin continued kissing. And then  
  
The limo came to a sudden stop! They reached the school, as they came out they had a  
  
band of friends waiting for them at the front of the school. These friends were: Misao,  
  
Soujiro, Aoshi, Megumi, Sano, and two mysterious people, a young lady with black hair  
  
and a young man with white hair and glasses. Kenshin and Kaoru stepped out of the limo,  
  
hands enlaced with each other.  
  
As the couple went to meet their friends, they noticed two new faces. "Who are they?"  
  
Kenshin asked Sano. This is Tomoe, and this is her brother Enishi. "They're new to the  
  
school so we're showing them around!" Misao said. Kenshin had to admit Tomoe was  
  
very attractive, but Kaoru was prettier and he loved her. As Kenshin was noticing Tomoe,  
  
Kaoru was looking at Enishi.  
  
**Kaoru's Thoughts**  
  
"I have this gut feeling that this Enishi guy is trouble. "Then again, he is a new student so  
  
I'll have to get to know him a little better!" "That Tomoe girl is checking Kenshin out!"  
  
"She better read my shirt and think twice if she thinks she can take Kenshin away from  
  
me!!" ****Kaoru's thoughts ended****  
  
Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted when Kenshin elbowed her lightly, which meant it  
  
was time to introduce themselves. "Oh, hi I'm Kaoru, and.I'm Kenshin." "Nice to meet  
  
you!" I'm Tomoe, and this is my little brother Enishi.  
  
(I'm not sure if he was the younger brother or older brother so I put younger.)  
  
The bell had rung and it was homeroom first, because of new schedule changes for some  
  
people. Kenshin and Kaoru were talking when the teacher handed Kaoru a paper, it was a  
  
schedule change!! Now she didn't have lunch with Kenshin! Now Kenshin had lunch  
  
Sano, Tsubame, Soujiro, Akira, and Tomoe. And Kaoru had lunch with Megumi, Misao,  
  
Aoshi, and Enishi. Kaoru was sad that Kenshin wasn't in her lunch, but she was  
  
thankful most of her friends were. Kaoru had started her lunch and was talking to her  
  
friends. This was her time to learn more about Enishi. "So Enishi, why don't you tell  
  
us some things about you? "Ok, I like sword training, I came from Kyoto, Japan, and I  
  
am available." He said looking at Kaoru hungrily. Kaoru felt the feeling again, and she  
  
didn't like it. But she didn't need to worry because her friends would always protect her.  
  
Enishi knew Kenshin and Kaoru were together but the truth was, he wanted her! (not as  
  
in romance, but in sex.) While Enishi was trying to work on Kaoru, Kenshin was having  
  
his own trouble. Tomoe was pressing onto Kenshin. (what a hoe!! ^_^) Kenshin and his  
  
were talking. Tomoe was wearing a hoe-ish outfit looking out fit, it was a really tight and  
  
short skirt and a short shirt with a few slits here and there, and an enormous one over her  
  
breasts. Kenshin noticed this, but had no interest in her. Tomoe was trying to turn-on  
  
Kenshin. First she pretend to drop something right in front of Kenshin and bend down to  
  
pick it up making her breasts be right in front of Kenshin. Kenshin thought she was such  
  
bitch. He knew he just met her but there was a certain horish thing about her! He looked  
  
her in disgust! Tomoe was pissed and she found herself alone, for lunch was finished and  
  
Kenshin and his crew had left her for herself. School had passed like a breeze.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru had arranged to go to the mall. Kenshin needed to take care of  
  
something, so he couldn't drive her but he would meet her there. It was two hours before  
  
she could go to the mall, so she watched her favorite anime show: Rurouni Shinta. Her  
  
show was interrupted with a sudden news alert.  
  
*****News channel******  
  
"Hello, I am Tae Toriyama and I'm here with breaking news!" "The rapist Ishine (read it  
  
backwards and what do u get?) is on the lose again!" "He escaped on February the 10th  
  
and is on rampage right here in Tokyo!" Kaoru was terrified, so she decided to bring  
  
her magical bokken with her. (u guys know, the one that magically appears out of  
  
nowhere!) With that she took her black escalade (ma fav. Car!) to the mall.  
  
***********Meanwhile***********  
  
What Kaoru didn't know was that Kenshin was doing. What Kenshin hadn't told her yet  
  
Was that he was the Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
NOTE: In this story the hitokiri battousai is when he goes undercover like a spy and saves Peeps!!!  
  
Tonight he had heard Ishine was on the lose, and he hoped that Kaoru got to the mall  
  
safely. But all he could do was hope, then his walkie-talkie thing was sounding.  
  
It was his comrade, and he had news on Ishine's where-abouts. (A/N: his friend is Sano, an undercover agent)  
  
Sano: " He is on Aventura Blvd. And heading straight for the mall!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin: "Oh no, I'm expecting my girlfriend to be there anytime now!  
  
Sano: "You better hurry up buddy, I'll be there in a few minutes to help you out!"  
  
Kenshin: "Ok."  
  
Then Kenshin sprinted off to the mall!  
  
Kaoru had now gotten to the parking lot of the mall to find no lights, guards, or any  
  
protection whatsoever. It was supposed to be a valet parking lot, so she squinted her eyes  
  
the valet stand. She saw a man there and automatically assumed he worked there.  
  
She handed him her keys and the amount of money it would've been to park but when  
  
she did so the man laughed cynically, not to mention nerdy-like! Then she saw who it  
  
was in the moonlight!!  
  
************CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!****************  
  
WHO IS THE STALKER!? WILL KENSHIN MAKE IT IN TIME??  
  
SO MANY QUESTIONS, AND ALL WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT  
  
CHAPPY OF MY FIC!!!MWHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
IS IT GOOD IS IT BAD, DO U LOVE IT DO U HATE IT, TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!  
  
I LOVE REVIEWS.. JUST NO FLAMES!!  
  
AND THE PEOPLE WHO THINK THIS IS SHORT.  
  
IM MAKING TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY SO I HAD TO LEAVE IDEAS FOR  
  
THE NEXT ONE!!! THIS IS SEVEN PAGES ON WORD SOOOOO...  
  
THOSE OF U WHO R TOMOE LOVERS.I WARNED YOU AND U READ IT ANYWAYZ SO DON'T FLAME ME!!!!!  
  
***************************REVIEW RESPONSES**********************  
  
DARK-LUV-DOVE- YUP THAT WAS THE STORY I READ, I LOVE IT!!!! WELL I UPDATED SOO HERE U GO!! REVIEW!!  
  
13AL13YANIME- YES THAT BURP WAS FUNNY!! I'M GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING MY FIC!! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
K+K FAN- THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GOT ME AMPED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER.I WAS GONNA BE LAZY AND UPDATE  
  
THE CHAPTER NEXT WEEK BUT THEN I READ YOUR REVIEW AND IT WAS LIKE A CUP OF COFFEE!!!!  
  
KIMIKO5- I APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWING A LOT!!! HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER!! NOT MUCH HUMOR, BUT THE NEXT ONE IS FULL OF LAUGHS!!!  
  
LADY KATSUMI- I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE IT TO FLUFFY, BUT I GUESS I DID!!! WELL JUST PREPARE FOR SOME FUNNY AND ANGST!!  
  
~LADY HIMURA- YOU ARE ALWAYS ONE OF MY FAVORITE REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOUR LONG RESPONSES, AND YOIUR STORIES AS WELL!!  
  
~SSJ HIMURA- THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLEMENT, AND I LOVE YOUR STORY, JUST UPDATE PLEASE!!!  
  
~SORA HIMURA- GRACIAS AMIGA!!!! READF MY OTHER CHAPPYS WHEN U GETS THE TIME!!!! I LOVE YOR STORY!!!!!  
  
AND IF I MISSED ANYONE YOU KNOW I'M THANKFUL!!!!!!!  
  
******************R&R****************  
  
JA!!!!!!!!! WITH LOVE,  
  
XOXOXO BATTOUSAI'S-GODDESS!!!!!! XOXOXO  
  
P.S- KENSHIN'S TOMMOROW!!!!!!! 


	6. Enishi!

DISCLAIMER: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS. I DON'T OWN KENSHIN!!! HOWEVER, IF U WOULD LIKE TO GIVE HIM TO ME, THAT'S ANOTHER THING! I LOVE KENSHIN! ::DROOLS::  
  
***************************FLASHBACK***********************  
  
She handed him her keys and the amount of money it would've been to park but when  
  
she did so the man laughed cynically, not to mention nerdy-like! Then she saw whom it  
  
was in the moonlight!!  
  
"Enishi?" Kaoru said. "Bingo, give the girl a prize!" "But why?" Kaoru pleaded. Before  
  
she got an answer she noticed something. His weapon was a green hilted sakabatou.  
  
Then she remembered, in a newspaper she read that "Ishine" had a green hilted  
  
sakabatou. Then **click** she figured out who Ishine was.it was HIM!!!! (Wow!! That  
  
took a lot of brains!!! ^_~) As if reading her mind Enishi said, "Yes, I am the great  
  
Ishine!" "No one lives to tell without becoming mine first!" he whispered hoarsely in her  
  
ear. "I am intrigued by you, especially that delectable body of yours!" Before he could  
  
say anymore, SLAP!! Enishi's check was swollen! "Bitch!" Enishi then took out a small  
  
pocket knife and put it to Kaoru's neck! Kaoru then fainted from fear. Suddenly amber  
  
eyes appeared in the darkness. (A/N: for those of u who don't know its Kenshin!) He  
  
saw Kaoru on the floor and he was ready to attack when he felt someone come behind  
  
him and grab his ass??????!!!!!! Kenshin then turned into the rurouni and yelled "ORO?"  
  
Then he quickly reverted back to the Battousai. Then he heard a woman say  
  
"Ooohhh..Kenshin!!" Then she tried to press herself onto him (like any hoe would!)  
  
on (my) Kenshin when he said " What the hell do U think u r doing???" Tomoe: "I want  
  
you!" Kenshin: "HORE!!!" (So true) Then he slapped her off of him! She fell to the  
  
ground suffering from a head concussion. Then he raced towards Kaoru. He went  
  
straight for her pulse, good, she was still breathing. Then he looked at Enishi! "Enishi!"  
  
"Battousai" Enishi: "I hate u Battousai!" Kenshin: "Why..ohh let me guess it's because of  
  
old days?? I was the one with the looks, girls, and you were the one with the nerds and  
  
geeks???!! "I mean look at you.you're a regular nerd!!!!" Enishi humphed and said in a  
  
nerdy voice (like this kid in my class O_o) "You're just jealous of my computer skills  
  
and fashion!!" Kenshin went to the floor laughing!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
"Yeah, like I would want my socks up to my knees, geeky Payless shoes, (no offense to  
  
those who shop there! ^_^) and not to mention the ugliest face on the planet!!!???  
  
"Yeah, I soooooo wanna be you!" "NOT!!!" Then Enishi broke the fun when he said  
  
"Well I want your woman!" Kenshin stopped laughing and said, "read my shirt, ass!"  
  
"Well, that's not enough to stop me!" Kenshins' eyes turned into an immense amber and  
  
got in his battousai mode. Enishi got into some kind of stance clumsily. In the light of the  
  
moon, Kenshin could see Enishi's shirt and it was hilarious!!! It said, "I'm a ghetto-  
  
gangster for cheesy!!" Kenshin started laughing aloud once again! Then Kenshin said  
  
"Alright, gangster!" He stretched the gangster in disbelief. Kenshin decided to have a  
  
little fun! He used his god-like speed and rearranged the letters making then say "I'm  
  
strange!" Then Kenshin started playing seriously and took out his katana and shoved  
  
it through Enishi's gut! Enishi fell to the floor and Battousai stepped on his face,  
  
and drew out the katana and reshiethed it. Enishi was dead! Then he looked at  
  
Kaoru, and his eyes were violet again! "Kenshin?" Her cerulean eyes opened and she  
  
asked, "Who is battousai?" Her face was fear-stricken. He picked up Kaoru and brought  
  
her to his house. Kaoru woke up minutes later. "Kenshin, please explain who is the  
  
Battousai?" Kenshin explained his past with her and she was shocked but then realized  
  
killing bad people meant saving the innocent! Then out of nowhere her ever- so famous  
  
magical shinai appeared! She gave him a few good smacks saying, "That's for not telling  
  
me earlier!" Then she kissed him, Kenshin: "and that's for?" "Saving me you baka!"  
  
Then they settled for dissing Enishi! They soon fell asleep, but Kenshin didn't dare to  
  
sleep next to her, after what she went through today that is. As he was about to leave  
  
Kaoru said "Please Kenshin, don't leave.sleep here!" Kenshin didn't want to argue so  
  
he accepted.  
  
I KNOW I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I WILL CONTINUE VERY SOON!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT U THINK!!!!! THANKS TO MUCH OF MY REVIEWERS I DID NOT LET ENISHI RAPE KAORU!! BUT A FEW SURPRISES ARE ON THE WAY MY FRIENDS!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HERES THE DEAL GUYS. 70 REVIEWS AND IL'LL UPDATE!!! THAT MEANS I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS AND GOOD ONEZ!! I LOVE REVIEWS!! REMEMBER IF U WANT MORE. REVIEW!! TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY!!! ~_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*RESPONSE TO THE REVIEWERS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~  
  
OKKA-SAN- YES TOMOE IS ONE ISNT SHE?! THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS!! HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER.THIS WAS ONE OF THOSE OH SHOOT I HAVNT UPDATED IN 2 WEEKS KIND OF CHAPTER!! ~_^  
  
CHANDRA- THANK YOU ::BOWS:: U CALLED ME AWESOME!! I WILL TRY AND FINISH AS SOON AS I CAN!! KIT!!!  
  
FEMALE HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI- LOVE YOUR PENAME. IM GLAD YOU HAVE ENJOYED..PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!! OH YEAH.AND BATTOUSAI IS MINE.ACTUALLY IM HIS.. ^_^ HEY, HOW ABOUT U HAVE KENSHIN AND I'LL HAVE BATTOUSAI!! HOWS THAT SOUND??  
  
SORA- HOLA AMIGA, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THOSE WORDS MEAN BUT I'LL TRY TO FIGURE THEM OUT! U HAVNT BEEN ON! I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER.TELL ME WHAT U THINK! OH YEAH AND I JUST GET THESE IDEAS OUT OFMY SUGAR FILLED BRAIN!! CIAO!  
  
REINAQUEEN- WEL DID THIS CHAPTER ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?? HOPE U LIKED IT. REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
SAGITARIOUS DEVIL- HEY.IM A SAGITARIOUS TOO!! DECEMBER 12!! WHENS URZ?? ANYWAYS.THANK YOU FOR THE LONG REVIEW! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OBVIOUS THAT THE STALKER WAS ENISHI, NOTICE ENISHI IS ISHINE BACKWARDS!!!! AND I HAVE TO REMMEBER TO READ YOUR STORY! ALTHOUGH I KNOW IT WILL BE AWESOME AS USUAL!  
  
KENSHIN'S GURL- UM.THIS IS MY STORY AND I COULD WRITE IT HOWEVER I LIKE. BUT AS U CAN SEE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO KAORU!  
  
KIMIKO5- I APPRECIATE ALL YOUR REVIEWS! TELL HOW THIS CHAPPY IS!  
  
PEACH- I LIKE YOURE REVIEWS BUT PLEASE DON'T DO DOUBLE, I DON'T APPRECIATE THEM!! YEAH, I HATE TOMOE TOO!  
  
BILLABONGBOB- I DID! I WAS GOING TO MAKE IT HIM ALL ALONG..HE JUST SO FREAKY! THANKS..DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
DARK-LUV-DOVE- HAHAHAHA!! I DIDN'T DO A CLIFFY THIS TIME BUT BEWARE!! THERE WILL ALSO BE A LITTLE BIT OF SURPRISES!!!! MWHAHAHAHA! ::PUTS ON EVIL MUSIC:: ME SO EVIL!  
  
13AL13YANIME- I UPDATED, NOW U REVIEW!  
  
KOISHI SWEET- A FEW WORDS- DON'T BUG ME ABOUT THE SURPRISES.IF U KNOW WHAT SURPRISES ARE THEY ARE NOT MEANT TO BE TOLD!! I WANT TO SURPRISE EVERYONE!! 


	7. authors note

~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE ****~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~  
  
HELLO ALL READERS, I AM SO SORRY TO SAY THAT I HAVE NO RECENT  
  
IDEAS FOR MY FANFICCIE!!!! IM ON A WRITERS BLOCK!! SCHOOL IS SOOOO  
  
HARD! CURSE THOSE TESTS! PLEASE DONATE IDEAS IN FOR OF REVIEW. I  
  
REALLY DON'T WANNA GIVE UP ON THIS FIC! IF I DON'T GET MANY I'LL  
  
TRY AND BRAINSTORM.BUT DON'T COUNT ON AN UPDATE VERY SOON!  
  
ALSO THOSE OF U WHO DON'T KNOW MY AIM IT'S: BLUECMONKE AND  
  
THOSE OF U WHO DON'T HAVE IT GET IT. IT'S FREE!!!!! $$__$$ AND THOSE  
  
OF U WHO DO CHAT WIT ME GET SNEAK PREVIEWS! ~_^  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES**~~~~~~  
  
Kago 2350- -___-' ILL TRY AND UPDATE!! AND THANK U FOR REVIEWING!  
  
DO U HAVE AIM MAYBE WE CAN CHAT SOMETIME!! ^_^ LYL! P.O.E.  
  
Kaoru Gal- .. STAY ON SUBJECT! LOL!! I KNOW ENSHI IZ FREAKY..NOT TO  
  
MENTION LOOKS!  
  
LADY HIMURA: IM GLAD U LIKE MY STORY. ILL TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST  
  
AS I CAN!  
  
WINDWIND- WELL THAT'S Y U SHOULDN'T JUDGE SO FAST..BUT I DO  
  
APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS AND TRUTH!  
  
SORA HIMURA- WHO SAID HEE'S URSZ??!! LOL!  
  
OKKA-SAN- THANX ::BOWS:: IM SO HAPPY. WITH ALLL THESE COMPLIMENTS. I'LL TRY TOI REVIEW.  
  
KOISHI SWEET- IT MIGHT BE A GOOD IDEA TO TELL ME IF U LIKED THE  
  
OR NOT..  
  
BILLABONGBOB- I HATE ENISHI AND TOMOE AS WELL..IM GLAD THERE  
  
ARE SOME PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD WHO HATE HER AS WELL! TTYL!  
  
CHIBILOVER2000- ILL TRY!  
  
DARK-LUV-DOVE- I KNOW IN MY MIND ENISHI IS A NERD!  
  
13AL13YANIME- Y WAS THERE A BUT ENISHI DIED.DO U LIKE HIM?!  
  
REINAQUEEN- OOO00.MISS SLUTS-A LOT WAS JUST KNOCKED OUT. 


	8. Field Trip!

DISCLAIMER: IVE ALREADY SAID I DON'T OWN RK.BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND IT'S FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! *****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************  
  
A/N: THERES A COUPLE NEW CHARACTERS BUT DON'T WORRY ILL EXPLAIN! THIS IS SORT OF A FILLER CHAPTER SO.FORGIVE ME IF ITS SHORT AND BORING! BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS.14 MORE CHAPTERS ON THE WAY!  
  
As he was about to leave Kaoru said "Please Kenshin, don't leave. sleep here!" Kenshin  
  
didn't want to argue so he accepted.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
It was a bright and not to mention hot morning when Kenshin awoke to Kaoru in his  
  
arms. ***Kenshins thoughts** "What.. did I??!!! To his relief their clothes were still on.  
  
DING, DING, DING, the alarm clock rang very loudly and Kaoru awoke. "Kenshin?"  
  
Before she got an answer she was interrupted by a kiss. (from the sexiest guy on the  
  
Planet) "Mmmm..Oh my god kenshin.school!" Both of them quickly got  
  
dressed and quickly got to school. When they got there Misao was drooling all over  
  
Aoshi on being on the swords-team. Megumi and Sano were in the back of a portable  
  
Making out, and Soujiro was smiling and talking to Jasmine, a new girl. Jasmine  
  
Was very beautiful, she had raven black hair up to her elbows, it shined with beauty and  
  
She had rosy lips and beautiful brown eyes that turned green in the sunlight. Soujiro  
  
Really liked her. But secretly she had a crush on Sano's cousin Yusuke. (yup, that's me! I love Sano and  
  
lots more) Kenshin and Kaoru said "Hi" and then walked to class together. The bell rang  
  
and all the students were in their seats, "Sssshhhhhhh.!!!" Mrs. Makoto said. "Hello, we  
  
have a new student, Jasmine." "Yusuke, would you like to be her guide?" "Yes" Yusuke  
  
said. "Now, I have a special announcement.as you know Christmas Break is on the way  
  
and we always have a merry Christmas field trip, so we're taking a trip to Argentina, and  
  
it will be snowing so please, those of you who plan on going please don't come in  
  
shorts." Everyone snickered at the thought of Aoshi in shorts. (LOL, Hahahaha) "Oh  
  
and yes I will be passing around a group sheet, please write down who will be in your  
  
group." Naturally, Kenshin and Kaoru, Sano and Megumi, Aoshi and Misao, Jasmine and  
  
Yusuke, and Soujiro were going together. "And the group must have an even number of  
  
people, for the cabins can only fit two people, but needn't worry.there are bunk beds!"  
  
That was good because all the guys were thinking dirty thoughts! ^_____^  
  
Everyone was going to the mall and then sleeping over Misao's mansion.  
  
They were to meet in Johnny Rockets.  
  
**HOUR LATER**  
  
Misao, Kenshin, Kaoru, Aoshi were at the mall. Stupid Sano and Megumi.where were  
  
they? Suddenly they came with shopping bags, Megumi and Sano went shopping. (-_-')  
  
They had gone to the mall to buy warm clothes. They split into groups. The boys and the  
  
girls went to separate stores. The guys went to Footlocker and got sweaters from their  
  
favorite teams.  
  
(*The Marlins, Dolphins, Yankees, Hurricanes, Heat, Lakers, and more.***)  
  
Then to Dickies and got pants. Sano got black pants with metal chains in the pocket  
  
dangling, Kenshin got red pants, Aoshi got dark blue, and Soujiro was there already and  
  
got gray ones.  
  
While the girls went to shop at Rave and Burdines. Misao got some cute fleece outfits  
  
that were red and blue. Kaoru picked up some sweaters and pants with logos such as  
  
"Bootylicious".  
  
*-*-*-* Later-*-*-*-*  
  
Everyone was done shopping and they went to Misao's place for some grub, then went to  
  
sleep.  
  
CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS  
  
YUSUKE- TWIN BROTHER OF SANO, LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HIM EXCEPT HE HAS A SWEETER ATTITUDE, BUT IS DEAD SEXY, (PLAYED BY MY FRIEND TANKI, WHO PRACTICALLY BEGGED ME TO PUT HIM IN THE STORY). YUSUKE EVENTUALLY FALLS IN LOVE WITH JASMINE, BUT IS HARD TO GET AND TEASES.  
  
JASMINE- THAT'S ME! IM JASMINE, AND IM PLAYING JASMINE.-_- CONFUSING I KNOW BUT WHATEVER. IM MADLY IN LOVE WITH SANO IN THE PRESENT MOMENT (NOT THE CHARACTER JASMINE, ME JASMINE) SO SINCE MEGUMI WAS WITH HIM I MADE A TWIN.AND ANYWAYS SHE FALLS IN LOVE WITH YUSUKE AND BLABLABLA. 


	9. Snow Angels and Splashing

DISCLAIMER: KENSHIN ISNT MINE, SO DON'T GO SUEING! BABY BOY BELONGS TO BEYONCE  
  
*****SORRY******* HEHE.REMEMBER HOW I SAID YUSUKE WAS MY FRIEND TANKI, WELL **EMBARRASSED LAUGH** I MISPELLED HIS NAME, ITS KANTI!! ( ( ( (  
  
THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER BUT I HAVE LOTS MORE CHAPTERS IN MIND SO DON'T BE MAD!!!!!  
  
HINT: K&K TEASE EACH OTHER A LOT HERE.BUT NOT GF AND BF YET!!! *****************TRIP TO BRAZIL**************  
  
Today was the day the plane was leaving to Argentina, so the Kenshingumi  
  
(For those who are not familiar with this term it means Kenshin's friend**) woke up  
  
bright and early and went to meet the rest of the class at school. The buses were already  
  
lined up in the front of the school. Misao, Kenshin, Aoshi, Kaoru, Sano, Soujiro, Jasmine,  
  
Yusuke, and Megumi jumped into the bus, to go to the airport. After a short ride they  
  
arrived at the airport.  
  
***********AIRPORT P/A SYSTEM*************  
  
"All flights to Argentina please board now."  
  
The teacher Ms. Tsukiyama was directing the Kenshingumi to a plane. They settled  
  
themselves into the plane. Misao was next to her so-called AOSHI-SAMA..( and  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru snuggled next to each other. They had finally gotten to Argentina.  
  
When they stepped outside, they were all in awe. So.beautiful!  
  
"Over here" the teacher said. She was showing them to their cabins. Kenshin and Kaoru  
  
decided to be together, Misao and Aoshi, Jasmine and Yusuke, Soujiro and Sayo, (his  
  
cousin), and then Sano and Megumi. Kenshin and Kaoru stepped into the cabin and set  
  
down there things so they can explore. It was sorta chilly outside and light snowflakes  
  
were falling all about. Kaoru pressed her face to the window and was fascinated by the  
  
snow crystals falling from the sky. Kenshin tapped Kaoru and she nearly jumped out of  
  
her skin and had a heart attack. They went outside and there was Jasmine ^__^ and  
  
Yusuke playing in the snow. Jasmine was throwing snowballs at Yusuke and running  
  
away from his attacks. As Kaoru and Kenshin walked out Kenshin was hit with one and  
  
everyone started laughing. Sano and Megumi came outside and Megumi half- buried Sano  
  
in snow. Misao was warming up her "Aoshi-sama" who had a red nose from the cold.  
  
Everytime someone would make fun of it he would give them a killer glare. Soujiro went  
  
to his cabin to relax. Kaoru was sneezing and Kenshin kept teasing her by calling her a  
  
sick dog. Kaoru punished him by pouring snow down the back of his shirt whenever  
  
he did. Kenshin and Kaoru were alone while Kaoru was making snow-angels while  
  
Kenshin was just staring at her. **KENSHIN THOUGHTS*  
  
"She looks so beautiful and.VULNERABLE.maybe I should make a move???"  
  
"Yea, I mean what can she do anyways??"  
  
****END of THOUGHTS****  
  
Kaoru kept making snow-angels aware of Kenshins stare and she was ready  
  
if Kenshin wanted to try something. Kenshin used his god-like speed to sit intimately  
  
next to Kaoru. Kaoru stopped her snow play when she sensed Kenshin next to her.  
  
Before Kenshin could make any other move she tackled him and played hard to get by  
  
saying "Kenshin, if you want me your gonna have to do better than that." (Kenshin and  
  
Kaoru are not boyfriend and girlfriend yet) Kenshin only smirked evilly at that. Kaoru  
  
narrowed her eyes at Kenshin but didn't succeed at intimidating him for he laid a tender  
  
kiss onto her lips. After a few moments Kaoru began to kiss him back, their tongues were  
  
dancing on each other. Kenshin decided to break the kiss and say "How's that??"  
  
Kaoru was burning with love inside her heart, no matter what she said she felt this love  
  
swimming inside her. Trying to not sound like it was anything she said, "What was so  
  
special about that?" Kenshin could see that she was lying and decided to tease her, "I  
  
bet you never have been kissed before!!!" Kaoru tried to muster a lie by saying "No,  
  
actually there are guys out there that kiss MUCH better than you!" Kenshin: "Whatever"  
  
**********KENSHINS EVIL THOUGHTS********  
  
"I'm going to make her fall in love with me if it's the last thing I do!" "I have to make  
  
this vacation worth while!!!"  
  
*********END OF KENSHINS THOUGHTS***********  
  
After the "incident" the Kenshingumi went to go to a cool spring. Misao was wearing  
  
A cute navy blue bikini that was tied on the sides and over her neck, Megumi was  
  
wearing a red bikini that was tied in the back and with little shorts on the back that said  
  
she-devil, and Kaoru was wearing a baby blue bikini. Kaoru was at the edge of the spring  
  
when Kenshin did a canon-ball into the water soaking her. She didn't want to go in yet  
  
but she had know choice and by impulse she jumped after him as payback but he just  
  
popped up and caught her. She landed right in his arms. (I would give anything to be in  
  
her position.*dreams*) Kaoru tried pushing him under the water but Kenshin was  
  
stronger than her. Kenshin: sarcastic gasp "I thought I wasn't good enough for you?"  
  
While Kaoru was in la-la-land she snapped back to reality when he said that. "Well  
  
I wasn't the one who WANTED to jump into THIS losers' arms." Kaoru thinking:  
  
Mmmm.I do have to admit, it was pretty cozy in his arms..WAIT, what.im falling  
  
love with him even more!! It was 9:00 p.m. and they were going to an Argentinean  
  
party with the Kenshingumi. It turned out it was a .. can u say karaoke party???  
  
*****************PARTY************  
  
The girls of the Kenshingumi sang Baby boy by Beyonce. All of them were wearing  
  
green glitter tank tops with black short skirts.  
  
Kaoru: Aaaaa.ooooo..my babys fly baby oooo  
  
Misao: Yees..noooo..hurt me so good baby ooooo  
  
Megumi: Im..soooooo..wrapped up in your love baby ooooo  
  
Jasmine: ooooo let me breathe stay out-my fantasieees!!  
  
Kaoru: Baby boy you stay on my mind fulfill my fantasies  
  
Misao: I think about u all the time I c u in my dreams!  
  
Megumi: Baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasies, I think about u all the time I C u in my dreams!  
  
While Kaoru was singing she kept looking at Kenshin like she was singing to him.  
  
Almost all the guys in the club went crazy. It was the guys of the Kenshingumi turns to  
  
"SING" None of them wanted to sing, except Sano.who was stoned. He went up and  
  
started singing "Feliz Navidad" and it was hilarious.  
  
**SANOS SINGING IN THE SPOTLIGHT**  
  
"Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad los Buenos anos de felicidad!!" "I wanna  
  
wish you a merry Christmas I wanna wish u a merry Christmas, I wanna wish u a merry Christmas from the bottom of my Heaaaaart!!"  
  
Everyone was so embarrassed and laughing until they cried. They danced and a merengue  
  
Came on and Kenshin grabbed Kaoru and said, "Let's see if u can dance as bad as u kiss!"  
  
Kaoru actually did know how to dance to merengue so she decided to dance it with  
  
Kenshin. She started dancing and Kenshin was actually good. Aoshi was stepping  
  
On Misaos feet. (guess the iceman isn't so graceful in dancing) and as for Sano, Megumi  
  
brought him to the cabin to rest his head.and he was still singing Feliz Navidad!  
  
The party soon finished and everyone went back to their cabins to go to sleep.  
  
K&K went to their cabin and Kaoru was changing and Kenshin came in at that moment!  
  
Kenshin: **whistles** Kaoru, there-is a bathroom ya know!!  
  
Kaoru: **hides** well there is something such as knocking!!!  
  
After Kaoru dressed in her nightgown she went to Kenshins room and said "Goodnight" and he decided to return the favor back to her and say "goodnight".  
  
*********************************~~~~*******  
  
YAY!! I FINALLY POSTED THIS CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
SORRY IF I TOOK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG, STUPID PROJECTS, REPORT CARDS, AND OTHER STUPID THINGS FROM SCHOOL!!! I HAVE LOTS MORE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AT LEAST 10 MORE CHAPPIES COMIN UP..BUT PROB WILL TAKE A LITTLE MORE LIKE THIS ONE BUT NOT THAT LONG!!!  
  
~~~~~***REVIEW PLEASE**~~~~ I WANT TO HIT 100 OR MORE!!! PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!  
  
CIAO!!! *~*~  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES  
  
Okka-san: well tell me how awesome u think it is.I hope u like it!  
  
Koishii sweet- umm..thanks?  
  
Luli451- de versa, how cool, hablas espanol no?? bueno dime si tu gusto this chapter  
  
Crystal Renee- thanks again  
  
Kago2350- im glad u liked it!  
  
Kimiko5- gracias  
  
Battousai-crazy64- ok chat soon!  
  
Noner_89- ok..whats this? ^____^  
  
Kaorugal- I am!  
  
KANTI- hehehe...i REMEMBERED!!! ^_____^ lmao!! 


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE!

HIHIHI!!  
  
Those of you my fanses!!!! Im changing my pen name to Jasmine Battousai!!!!! Please write this down, keep it in mind!!! Im updating soon so beware..if u don't remember!!!!  
  
Love Jasmine! 


	11. Gettin Ready 4 the Club

CHAPTER 10!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO, NO, NO, AND NO!!!!! NO RUROUNI KENSHIN DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!!!! ONCE AGAIN NO NOT TO ME...BUT I COULD SING IT!! XDDDDD -___- DO U ALWAYS HAVE TO REMIND ME?!?! MEAN PEOPLES...^_~  
  
(P.S.- I JUST WOKE UP AND IM SICK/PI$SED/HYPER/PSYCHO!!!!!! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED I SAVED THIS CHAPTER FINISHED ON ANOTHER DISK...BUT IT WAS KINNA CRAPPY BUT ANYWAYS WHEN I WENT TO UPLOAD IT, IT WOULDN'T LET ME OPEN IT...SO...............I HAD TO WRITE IT ALLLLLLL OVER!!!!!!!! AND I CAN'T REMEMBER MUCH... -__________- ALL I NO IT WAS SHYTTY! ^_^ HEHEHE...ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!)  
  
(A/N don't be confused...before Kenshin and Kaoru were just going out. But kenshin still has to win her heart.)  
  
Interview: (what you're about to see is psychoness might not be appropriate for people ages 16 and older and it's not the fanfic...^_^)  
  
Me: ::going crazy::  
  
Kenshin: oro...this chapter might be a little screwed  
  
Me: ::hits kenshin over the head:: excuse me??  
  
Kenshin: O_o well.....you're a little hyper Jasmine..  
  
Me: soooooo.........is that a bad thing..::glares at kenshin with evil eyes::  
  
Kenshin: O_O ::laughs nervously:: n.n.nooo  
  
Me: you better be nice to me if u don't want me to do something bad to u! (in the story peoples!)  
  
Kenshin: ok miss jasmine  
  
Me: kenshin....its Jasmine...^_^  
  
Kenshin: alright Mi—Jasmine  
  
Me: ::types psychoticly::  
  
Hehem.... I was REALLY bored..^_^  
  
It was 2:00 p.m when everyone woke up. All the peeps were at Misao's house.  
  
Sano was eating like it was a competition as usual. Kaoru kept eyeing Kenshin every once in a while, and everyone else was talking.  
  
Jasmine had finished eating her food and she looked over to Yusuke...who was chatting wildly with everyone else.  
  
They had 5 hours before they had to catch the plane to Argentina.  
  
Kaoru had finished her food along with Jasmine.  
  
The guys were now in their own group talking about stuff...(hmm...I wonder what???)  
  
Jas (Jasmine), Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi were just sitting there looking at the boys suspiciously.  
  
* In the boys convo* (im being helped with my cousin since he knows what guys talk about better than me):  
  
Sano: ooh..and have u seen Megumi..that girl has it!  
  
Kenshin: whatever... she kinna hoe-ish if u ask me but o-k.  
  
Sano: that's your opinion, but WHO DO U like???  
  
Kenshin: give u one hint... she has black hair  
  
Soujiro: * sweat drops with dotted eyes pointing to the girls* they all have black hair...  
  
Aoshi: *thinks * it better NOT be my Misao!!  
  
Kenshin: o well..u'll have to find out  
  
Yusuke was thinking... o man.. I hope its not Jas.  
  
MeAnWhILE: Girls' convo (no I didn't need help with this ^_^)  
  
All of them were whispering wildly  
  
Misao: u saw that...Soujiro was pointing at us.  
  
Kaoru: yea... and Kenshin was whispering  
  
Megumi: * was looking in a small mirror putting on makeup * from the looks of it they were probably talking of how fine I look.  
  
Misao, Kaoru, Jasmine: yea. Sure. Whatever. (sound familiar Kanti??)  
  
Megumi: don't be hating  
  
Misao, Kaoru, Jasmine: wannabe... anyways....  
  
Jasmine: what do u think of Yusuke?  
  
Misao: he's different than his brother..but theres something about him that makes him different..it's probably those delicious green eyes.  
  
Kaoru: yea, but people..don't tell a soul but I like the boy with violet eyes (guess who)  
  
Misao, Megumi, Jasmine: * screams * KeNsHiN?!?!  
  
Kenshin looked back at the girls, they all shut up as he looked back.  
  
Kaoru blushed very red. Kenshin had his eyebrow arched...shifted his eyes over to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru turned around avoiding Kenshins' gaze. With the back of her shirt saying "What are you looking at??"  
  
Kenshin smiled to himself as he read it...he was about to say something but he didn't.  
  
So he just turned back around. Misao told Kaoru he wasn't looking anymore.  
  
Kaoru sighed... oh my god you guyz... keep that in next time... you probably made him suspicious of somethin now.  
  
Misao, Megumi, Jasmine: sorry... but we just knew it... it's kinna obvious cuz you guys are always teasing each other. And anyways aren't you guys going out??  
  
Kaoru: yea but he still hasn't showed me his true self or love. Sure I know he likes me cuz im pretty and stuff but I'm not sure if he loves me...and he still kinna teases me like before.  
  
The other girls: well...that's true... im sure he'll show himself soon.  
  
It was now 5:00 and they had two hours left before the trip.  
  
Sano: only two hours left! Hey I have an idea!!!  
  
(WOAH!!! I must be on something to do this for him! JK ^_~)  
  
Everyone was in awe with their mouths open...really sano?? Well what is it??  
  
Sano: * smiles sheepishly * well...we could start getting dressed and then one of  
  
you could think of another one.  
  
Everyone fell back... Jasmine: great idea sano...  
  
Sano: ^_^ isn't it??  
  
Yusuke: uh..no  
  
Everyone got up...Jasmine: uh..Misao..do u have enough bathrooms for all of us?  
  
Misao: well how many of us are there?? 8...9 of us?? You could make that 10.  
  
Yea I have plenty. Jas: o ok. Jas had soon found a bathroom and walked in.  
  
Yusuke walked down a hall...and opened a door that said "bathroom" on it.  
  
Jasmine was in there and forgot to flip the occupied slip  
  
while Yusuke unknowingly walked in.  
  
As he opened the door slightly he peeped in and saw Jas taking off her shirt.  
  
Yusuke started to blush... and just froze there for some reason, staring.  
  
Jasmine felt a draft and turned around seeing Yusuke...YuSuKe?!?!  
  
Yusuke snapped out of it and bounced back to reality. His eyes got big  
  
and he started to stutter. Uh..I.I.--- his eyes were still on her. She was just  
  
standing there with nothing but her bra and tight pants.  
  
Do you have anything to say?? Jasmine said. You have a HOTT body...He said.  
  
Jasmine was looking for sorry I didn't know you were in here...but no..  
  
So she slapped him hard on his cheek, pushed him out, slamming the door shut locking it.  
  
Yusuke hardly felt his cheek burn for it was already burning from his blush.  
  
Only images of her body right in front of his flew in his mind. Behind the closed door Jasmine was blushing furiously. She couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
"Well it's a good thing it was just this and not like I was in the shower or something." Jasmine thought.  
  
She had continued to change after the incident. Yusuke had recovered and walked into an empty bathroom. He did what he had to do. (No...don't think wrong!)  
  
Jasmine had finished changing. She made her mind that she would wear all white. After all, she had a lot of colors to choose from. She came out wearing a beautiful white silk tank top with lace on top of it, along with a short white mini skirt, with complementing white high heels. She had her long black hair up with a hair thing that had a white rose on it. (^_^ I like being detailive) She wore medium silver hoops and a silver necklace that had a crystal rose dangling from it. She sprayed some vanilla perfume on herself and walked to her room. Her lips had a glossy shine from her strawberry lip-gloss.  
  
Kaoru was also dressing. She decided to wear dark blue. She wore an elegant midnight blue tank top much like Jasmines except for the fact of the color. It was accompanied with tight black capris. She pulled the hair thing from her hair letting her hair splash down her back. She had sapphire earrings and a silver necklace with a sapphire hanging on the end of it. She also wore matching dark blue high heels. She finished up with a touch of light perfume scented of jasmine. (MEMEME!!!! ^_^) She pulled out her lip-gloss and rolled some onto lips with the flavor of watermelon. She walked out as well meeting up with Jasmine.  
  
Misao picked out the color black. She decided to let out her braids and temporarily dye her tips dark blue just for tonight. She left her hair down and it reached a little longer than her shoulders. She wore a off the shoulder black blouse that were decorated with diamond accents about it. It had sleeves up to her elbows. Then she wore tight black capris that had a crystal dotted "M" on one of her back pockets. She wore black reeboks. Her ears had diamond drop earrings. Around her neck she had a silver cursive "M", and on her wrist a thin silver bracelet. She took out her violet perfume and sprayed some on herself. She then walked out looking her best meeting up with Kaoru and Jas.  
  
Megumi had taken the longest. Her color was red. She wore red everything. She had her hair in a ponytail for once. She held it up with a red hair thing made of satin. She wore a short red dress from Ecko Red. It had the ecko logo on the front and reached WAY above her knee. It was extremely short to put it at that. (Heh...I have it..^_^) She wore red and white Airforce ones. (A/N: YES I LOVE AIRFORCE ONES!!! HAVE EVERY PAIR!!! :-P) She sprayed some rose perfume on her meeting the other girls outside.  
  
"Umm..Megumi is that my dress u borrowed from me Tuesday?" Jas asked.  
  
"Yea..but don't u think it looks better on me?" She replied smartly.  
  
"Riiight Megumi!" Jas said sarcastically.  
  
"Jas, white looks so good on you!" Misao complemented.  
  
"Thanks, and black is sooo your color Misao!" Jas said.  
  
"Kaoru, blue looks magnificent on you!" Megumi said.  
  
"And it brings out your eyes!" Misao added.  
  
"Thanks, you guyz look great too!" Kaoru said.  
  
After a while they had waited a little for the boys but they weren't coming.  
  
"I know!" Megumi said... "Let's call the guys!"  
  
Megumi reached in to her pocket and took out her cell. It had little roosters on it. (who does that remind u of??)) She text messaged Sano.  
  
********WITH THE GUYS*********  
  
"Hey I got Mail!" Sano yelled, looking at it phone. "That's online smart one!" Yusuke commented. All the guys snickered at Sanos' stupidity. "It's ok, we all know ur sloooow!"  
  
Sano put on a sad face and said childishly "Well im going to read it!"  
  
**************5 minutes later**************  
  
Sano was having a brain freeze from trying to read the message.  
  
Kenshin grabbed the phone from the stupid one and read it aloud:  
  
"Hello my rooster head! Make sure u give this to someone who can actually read! I know u can be a little...erm...really...SLOW!! Anyways, when u guys are ready send me a message saying that and meet us in the hotel lobby. Well bye now!" Love Megumi, XOXOXO-to my baka  
  
All the boys were laughing while Sano had returned from his brain malfunction and put on a face like he was hurt. "Well I guess you didn't pass level 2..." (on phonics) Yusuke muttered. Sano reacted by tackling poor Yusuke to the ground.  
  
"I might be slow on math and reading, and spelling, and words, (AND A LOT other stuff!) But im still better looking than u and can beat ur ass anyplace and anywhere. Plus, im older!" Sano said.  
  
Getting off of Yusuke he brushed himself off and said, "Well I guess we should get ready now!"  
  
The guys agreed. They all went to a room and changed into their club clothes.  
  
Yusuke wore black. He wore an Ecko white-sleeved shirt. It said Ecko in red letters on the front with the famous rhino on it. You could see his tight abs through it. (YUMYUM!) He also wore baggy ecko jeans. He spiked his hair like Sano's. He knew Sano might say something about it but he didn't care. He wore black Nikes with the check being red. After that he spray some FCUK cologne on and before heading out he brushed his teeth to a pearly white and practiced his smiles for Jas in the mirror. (They do that!) Finishing, he walked out of the room and went to the self-serve bar downstairs.  
  
He sat down and poured himself some wine. As he raised the glass to his mouth a bartender came by. "Em...young gent... do u have I.D?" he said in a slight Dutch accent. Yusuke was only 16, which was underage to drink. He was desperate... he reached into his wallet and scanned through it. With a sheer of luck he saw Sano's I.D. He had no other choice but to give it a try.  
  
"Here you go sir," he said trying to sound mature. The tender eyed the I.D. and Yusuke suspiciously. "Are you Sagara Sanosuke?" Although Yusuke and Sano almost look like twins there were two features of difference...their hair and eyes. "Uh...that was me last year... I dyed my hair black. And im wearing erm...green contacts." The bartender nodded and said, "Ok then, drink up!"  
  
Yusuke couldn't believe it, he had fallen for it. After the tender was out of sight Yusuke held the I.D. in his hand. He was smiling, and then his grin got wider when he realized it was Sano's old I.D. Stupid Sano had lost it... probably misplacing it in Yusukes' wallet and had gotten a new one. Now he could get into the club no questions asked. (NAUGHTY-NAUGHTY!!) He looked at it as if it was a piece of gold. Then he put it back into his wallet. He then pressed the glass to his lips drinking his first alcoholic beverage. He enjoyed it and decided not to get drunk until the club.  
  
***************In the meantime***************  
  
Sano wore an all black outfit. He wore a black guy tank top. It was sleevless showing Sano muscular arms. (* Drooling *) He wore black baggy jeans with a silver chain hanging from it. His brown hair was spiked as usual and put on his black Iversons. He sprayed some Tommy Hilfiger cologne. Before he heading out he asked the mirror with a smirk "How can Megumi resist?" Then he met up with Yusuke at the bar.  
  
Yusuke saw Sano coming and pushed his glass away from him. "Yo Sano!" he called.  
  
"Hey man, I see u have borrowed my style!" Sano said greeting him. "Well, looks better on me anyways!"  
  
All of a sudden Sano started smiling. "Oooh bro, did u get the surprise I left u in your wallet??"  
  
Yusuke knew he was referring to the I.D. "Yea, I did. Thanks"  
  
"You owe me" Sanosuke said. "You don't need it for entering the club, but you need it for the "bub". (^_~) Yusuke laughed a little and then said, "Wow, Kenshin and Aoshi are taking long." "Yea...they're probably takin their time." Sanosuke added.  
  
Kenshin was dressing. He decided to wear the colors black and red. He wore an Ecko Unltd black sleeveless shirt with baggy red Dickies pants. It matched his hair, which was in a ponytail. He wore black and red Phat Farm shoes, which coordinated with his ensemble. He sprayed some ----- cologne on and walked out sitting with the others.  
  
"Sup Kenshin" Sano yelled. Kenshin sat next to Yusuke doing a handshake thingy with him. ((Hehehe forgot what it's called)) "Nuthin, now its just Soujiro n Aoshi right??" Kenshin said coolly.  
  
After a few minutes Soujiro came wearing a white Reebok shirt and dark blue baggy Tommy Hilfiger jeans. He had white Nikes with the blue check, and white strap on it. He had -----cologne He wasn't smiling, he actually looked pretty cool. (u no how he looks kinna friendly and cool) He walked over to the guys and said "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Soujiro," They said simultaneously.  
  
"Aoshi's the only one missin huh, he must be dressin up. We could be in for a big surprise!" Soujiro said. The rest of them nodded.  
  
Aoshi indeed was getting dressed up and they WERE in for a BIG surprise. All the guys' eyes popped out when Aoshi came. He was dressed "un-icily" He wore a navy blue tank top which showed traces of his chiseled abs. (MMM)) He wore dark blue baggy jeans from Ecko AND the most astounding of all was he had "Bling Bling"!! He had a silver chain around his neck, and one small diamond earring on his right ear. (SOOOO SEXY!! Hehehe))  
  
Aoshi finally finished and came to the others. "Yo" he said. (OMG, OMG, OMG!!!!) "Wow, Aoshi.... have u been bottling this up all this time??"  
  
Sano's question was never answered...only with a bump on his head. (Which disappeared shortly from his perfect head but broken brain!)  
  
Another thing was that Aoshi's eyes were not a cold blue, but a beautiful blue.  
  
"Well, I guess we should reply to the girls now, ne?" Sano asked.  
  
"Yea, but someone with a brain will..." Soujiro said.  
  
"I have one" Sano said immaturely.  
  
"We need someone with a brain that actually works!" Yusuke explained.  
  
"You want me to take back what I gave u?" Sano threatened.  
  
Yusuke soon shut up. Sano handed Yusuke the cell phone and Yusuke  
  
sent the message to Jas. It read:  
  
"Hey Jas,  
  
This is Yusuke, we're all done and we're coming to meet you peeps.  
Look out for us...bye hottie...  
  
The 1  
who saw u,  
  
Yusuke  
  
Jas' cell had vibrated. "Ooh... a text message" she said.  
  
"From.... Yusuke...he said the guys are coming."  
  
All the girls waited, and in no time the boys came.  
  
They didn't know they came though. Jas was sitting down reading a  
teen people magazine when she felt a breath on her neck. She turned  
her head and there was Yusuke, with his breath upon her. She smirked  
lightly and set the magazine aside looking at him. "Hey you" he said.  
  
"Hey," Jas said. He sat down beside her.  
  
"You look great..." He said. "Tell me something I don't know" Jas said  
slickly.  
  
Yusuke smirked at her smartness..."Ooh feisty, just how I like em!"  
  
Jas laughed at him.  
  
Aoshi approached Misao and said "Hey there." Misao looked up and  
almost died. "AoShI?!?!" Before she knew it she was in a pool of  
drool.  
  
Kenshin went to Kaoru and said "Hottness..."  
  
Kaoru looked up and blushed. "I know."  
  
Kenshin decided to toy with her and say, "Ooh... I wasn't talkin to  
you... I was talking to the hotel lady."  
  
Kaoru huffed and looked the other direction, no one was there, and  
before she turned her face back Kenshin planted his lips on her cheek  
lightly.  
  
Kaoru smiled and Kenshin smirked as he took his lips away from her  
face.  
  
Sano walked up to Megumi and said "Foxy..."  
  
Megumi looked up and saw Sano... and replied "Rooosterr"  
  
He held out his hand and helped her up saying "Are you ready?"  
  
Megumis' reply was "I've been ready."  
  
Soujiro sat there alone. Jas turned to him and said "It's ok...I'll  
dance with you Sou. Since this baka (referring to Yusuke) probably  
dances as bad as his cousin rooster. Soujiro: "Why thank you Jas..."  
Before ending Yusuke sent him a glare like he would kill him if he  
said yes. Soujiro stuttered but managed to get out "No thanks, chicks  
will be dying just to be with me" Jas smiled, "Ok." Yusuke said:  
"Aww... baby... I thought u wanted me???" Kaoru almost cried laughing...she  
heard Sano say that before and she knew he was trying to be like him.  
Yusuke looked at her with dotted eyes...thinking... "She plays VERY hard  
to get" After that, they started heading to the club!!  
  
OOOOOK!!!!!! IM STOPPING HERE!!!!! PHEW!!!!! DO U KNOW HOW LONG THIS  
HAS TAKING ME??? AND TO THINK THE FIRST CHAPTER I DID WAS 20 PGS ON  
MICROSOFT WORD AND I DID IT IN LESS THAN 2 WEEKS?!! THIS IS ONLY 11  
BUT WHATEVER!!!!!! HOPED U GUYS LIKED IT!!!! THIS TOOK ME HELL...SINCE  
I LOST THE DISK WITH THE FIRST COPY SO I HAD TO WRITE THIS ALLLLLLLL  
OVER AGAIN!!!!  
  
And YAY!!!! I have 109 reviewses!!!!!!! * bows and catches flowers *  
THANK u thank u!!!  
Review responses:  
  
Kanti: Hi!!! Hope u like this one... I know he's a lot different than u  
....but that's what's cool about it!  
  
Kenshin's-angel: Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Yes  
homework...hate it so much!  
  
KK4ever: Thank you!! About the Xmas n Argentina thing...*cough* I knew  
that...XD...OR not... and I have a couple of Argentinean friends and they  
say in Buenos Aires it snows...so that's what im goin with.  
  
Unicorngal: you JUST started it??? Wheres all the other reviews for  
the other chappies...??? * poutses * I would've HAD a lot more  
reviewses...but thanks for the complementses!  
  
Inu-kun159: yes...Aoshi...yummy..^_^ tee hee!!! Hold me...* aoshi comes  
picks me up in his armses * ::me I almost faint!::  
  
Anime-Freak713: Well read up!!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!  
  
Luli451: ooo...que bueno...gracias!! Y tengo muchos ideas para la  
historia!!!  
  
Koishii Sweet: I don't think u want him too!!! LMAO  
  
Dark Angel: Thanks for the idea but I came up with a million  
more...maybe I'll use it in future chappies! ^_~  
  
Rurouni madness: YAY soo glad u love it!  
  
Battousia-crazy64: u did, how??? Yay another lover of my story!  
  
Crystal Renee: Well I hope this is a real chapter. Is it?  
  
Kimiko5: thank u!! merry easter!! ^_^ teehee!  
  
Kago2350: wait no more...here is chappy number 10!!!  
  
KaoruGal: n.n tee hee!  
  
Bob-san: thanks again! I hope u liked this chappy! Review!  
  
Lady Himura: Isn't it?  
  
Noner_89: it means that I changed my name! Duh! ^_^  
  
Well that's all!!!!  
  
Sano's Word of the day: "I love you?" 0_o  
  
LMAO LMAO!!!!!!!  
  
My Word of the day: "Review"  
  
Bye for now...Til the next Chappy!  
  
Love,  
Jas 


	12. Dancing, and Confessions

DISCLAIMER: NO!!! I DONT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! NONONO!!!! GAH!! =) ANYWHO..UMM...I DO OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERZ. ANOTHER THING I DONT OWN ARE THE SONGS I INCLUDED IN THIS FIC! GOT IT, GET IT? IIGHT! HEHE....*DIABLO HORNS GO DOWN* HEHE AND HERE WE GO!  
  
((A/N-Gahh...im watchin i wanna famous face episode of "Jlo" for the 2nd time and im twitching...euuu! all u who do watch it no what im talkin bout...*twitch* EUU...X_____x ))  
  
They finally arrived at the club. The club was "Club Deep." The Kenshin-gumi walked up to the entrance and there were about 5 to 6 security guards. They asked their names, and for their i.d's. They were soon allowed in except the guards didnt buy that Soujiro was of age. But thanks to Aoshi they were permitted to enter. The thing was Aoshi had to make a bet with the guards. (which ull c later on).  
  
They entered, and it was PACKED!!! There were many people at the bat. Sano went rushing to it, but couldn't seem to breathe when Megumi was gripping by his hair. Kenshin looked around, but as soon as he turned his perfect head, half a dozen girls were on him. (*kills them* get off...*cough* one of my men! hehee)) Kaoru successfully got rid of them with her out-of nowhere bokken. While that was happening the lights went out briefly and a voice was heard.......  
  
WHO WILL B THE VOICE, WHAT HAD GONE WRONG....FIND OUT IN THE.....NEXT......CHAP-*CHOKE* PARAGRAPH!!! HEHEHE ((NICE SCARE HUH?))  
  
"And now presenting...Power96's Dj Laz, Dj Fingerprints, Dj Suicide, and Lucy Lopez." "They came all the way from Miami to get your asses shakin for cash, prizes, and to.."  
  
Lucy: "Chug, Chug, Chug!!!!" Laz looked to her.."uh...Lucy..it hasnt started yet!" Fingerprintz: "Anyways.." He went to the turn-tables and spun some beats while Suicide was saying "Soooo Ladies u ready to shake that ass for up to five GRAND?!?!" The kenshin-gumi-girls screamed "HELL YEA!!!!!"  
  
Lucy Lopez: "Yo Fellaz!!! U ready to drink all night and maybe win some bling n money if u win?!?! The club was filled with roars of "Damn Rights...and Hell Yeas"  
  
Dj's: And.R.U.Ready.For.Some.REGGETON!!!!!?!?!?!????? Screams were now heard up to 2 blox away. We gonna have salsa, merengue, reggeton, rap, hiphop, YEAYEAE! LETS GET DIS PARTY STARTED!!!  
  
Kaoru went over to Misao and the girls giggling. "So you girls ready to dance dirty, and show our guys how we get down in the club?!" They nodded smirking. The first song to come on was "Naughty Girl by Beyonce." The guys grinned as they recognized the intro to the song. Kenshin snuck behind Kaoru and his hands moved to her waist as he whispered "show me how naughty you are." Kaoru was in her club mode and replied "ready or not here i come." They soon made their way to the dancefloor.  
  
"To-night...I'll be your naughty girl, Im calling all the girls, I see u  
look me up and down, ......"  
  
Aoshi led Misao also and they began to dance. Aoshi seemed as a whole new different person. *A LOOK INTO HIS MIND AT THE MOMENT* Damn Misao...you are not the girl i thought u r...u r a....a...woman! Wonder what other surprises are in store for tonight, i know im gonna give u one! *BACK IN REALITY* Misao winked at Aoshi and he smirked.  
  
Lucy: "Yo mi gente! FREE DRINKS TIL 1:00 Y'ALL!! Soujiro having no one to dance with....yet! Made his way to the bar. He walked up to it and sat on a stool. He ran a hand thru his dark brown silky hair, and wiated for a tendress. She soon came and spoke english with a columbian accent. He said "Un tequila por favor" (a tequile please)A waitress soon came and picked up the order. She wore a black bikini top with a hot pink net-type overshirt, and a black mini skirt. She leaned over the counter and smiled saying "Ahora viene tu drink guapo" (here comes ur drink sexy) His drink soon arrived and he sipped it, hoping a girl would come now.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were still dancing with eachother, then the song ended. The next song was "Culo by Pitbull and Lil Jon!" Jas loved that song, she loved it, and she loved to dance to it. Yusuke stood there smirking. Without thinking she started dancing forgetting Yusuke was with her. A guy about her age went begind her and danced with her. She felt someone behind her, and was bout to turn around when Yusuke fled to the guy and pushed him over. The guy getting the picture went someplace else. When Jas turned around she smirked..."Oh Yusuke..I didn't know u could dance!" Yusuke said.."why of course, and with a chick like you, I'll never miss out!" Jas laughed and kept dancing. Sano and Megumi were making-out and it was when the part of the song said:  
  
"Esa nenita esta tan linda e tiene tremendo CULO!"  
  
When Sano slapped Megumi's as$ playfully. He helped her up and said "Let's dance babe." They began to dance, but Sano was an embarrassment as usual. He began doing the chicken dance...Megumi slapped him upside his head and said "Rooster! Look at everyone...we're doing THAT dance, not THIS dance...." Sano with his slow self.... was like "ooooh.....my bad." With that he grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him.  
  
Soujiro finished his drink as a girl sat next to him. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a light pink tank top and a white mini skirt. She looked to him and smiled, then asked "Hey, wanna dance?" Soujiro looked up from his glass and smirked, looked her up and down and then said "Of course." They got up and she started to dance.  
  
Jas was now vibrating against Yusuke. He held her waist and kissed her neck softly and quickly. She smiled and slowed down taking a short breath. Then he took the lead and brought the dance closer to the floor. She with him as he grinded her from the back. The song finally finished which left Jas panting softly. "Nice dancing" Yusuke said. Jas: "Yea, u too roosterhead#2" she said laughing giving him a kiss on the cheek. Yusuke in his head was screaming HELL YEA....she just kissed me! im the luckiest guy here! Dj Zog went to the microphone and holla'd "CHUGGIN CONTEST!!!!" Sano, Aoshi, Soujiro, Yusuke and Kenshin ran to the spot. Then seeing this, the girls went with them and decided to join the fun, after all whats the worst that can happen? (( Yea, whats the worst with a couple of drunk teens?! lol))  
  
"We have two contests, most drinks in the time range." All of them sat down, along with a couple of oother people. Then Dj Fingaprintz said "Last call, any more drinkaz?" No one else came, "Ok den, how bout betz on who'll win!?" All if the kenshingumi including Sano rose their hands in a flash. They all said "Sano" Laz: "bueno ok! pero we need sum money to start it!" Each of them gave in 20$. One-hundred-and-forty dollars were collected from them. "Any mo betterz!?"  
  
"Yea!" A few guys, hispanix no doubt came. One who was Alejandro had brown spiked hair, hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He wore black baggy jeans and a navy blue shirt along with black and blue air force ones. Another who was Carlos with black spiky hair, green eyes, and a golden complexion, who wore baggy light blue jeans and a blue shirt with a white shirt under which was folded over the sleeves, and showed at the bottom, matching with blue and white air4ce1z. The last one who was Eduardo who had dirty blond hair with gold highlights, blue eyes and tan skin. He wore dark blue jean shorts and color coordinated with the rest of his group.  
  
Alejandro bet on Eduardo, Eduardo bet on himself, and Carlos bet on Eduardo as well. Each gave in 30 dollars. "Iight then, it looks like we got good competition, going for...Lorenzo Ice Tea fanned himself with the bundle of money...230 dollllaaaaaz!, winner takes all!" Dj Laz, Fingaprintz, and Zog put on some beats for the contest, and rang the bell! The contest had started and 10 shots were first placed in front of them. The girls were just in it for the fun, but they guys were followin their egos, especially Sano, he had to win! Shot after shot came in, the one named Alejandro had been on his 12th but passed out. Yusuke was definately Sano's relative, he was rite behind him, with 28 shots.  
  
Kaoru picked up one drink and held it up to her mouth, she drank a bit and licked her lips then drinking down the rest. Kenshin thought "hmm...wonder what'll happen if she drinks alot?" Kaoru so far had drunk 3. Misao was given a tequila and drank it with pleasure. Megumi hanging around with Sano, she had already gotten used to the taste of drinks. She was on her 15th. Aoshi never really drank before so 7 was enough for him. Lucy screamed into the mic: "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG,CHUG, CHUG, CHUG...!The one named Eduardo was still going and according to the record of his he was on his 19th! Sano however was way ahead of him, he drank two tequilas, three martinis, and had twenty-three shots. Kenshin used his god-speed to chug down 4 tequilas, but he was no match with Sano. Eduardo was catching up and the bell rang  
  
Ding-ding-Ding! "Ok, we got the winner, with 30 drinks in all..." Lucy Lo walked over to Sano, "And yo name iz?" Sano's reply was "I got the magik stick.." "Damn Lucy, cant u c this guy stoned! His I.D. says Sanosuke!"  
"Man, you have just won 230 dolllaaz!" The Kenshingumi knew what they were saying but were all tipsy. But not very cuz they didnt drink as much as Sano. Except Yusuke, he was OUT OF IT! After a half an hour everybody was nearly cleared up. "So Sano, you know I love you dont u my roosterhead?" Megumi asked. Before he could answer Yusuke beefed.."Yo, u no u could by like...the whole collection of phonix now!" Sano probly was stoned, but he knocked Yusuke over the head. "You know you guys are my friends, I'll share.." All of them smiled and said "Thanx."  
Zog: "Now some merengue for all my latinos and dancers out herre!" The danced merengue, and then there was a contest maybe the girls can win. It was a dance contest where you win fabulous sets of prizes. Jas, Kaoru, and Misao entered as a group. There were 6 other groups of girls. The final round was between Jas, Kaoru, and Misao's group, and another group with three slutty girls. They were: Tomoe, Sakura, and Kagome. This was the outlook of them. Tomoe was a girl of about 17 with medium black hair, dark brown eyes which were hardly seen for her black eye liner. She wore hoochi- hoochi-shorts, and a tight black shirt. Her group had all the same.  
The five judges sat in a horizontal line. Dj Fingaprints, Dj Laz, Lucy Lo, Dj Zog, and Lorenzo-Ice-Tea. Lorenzo: "Ok this round is detemined on yo movez, flava, originality, and how ard u can make us guys. (LOL...) He let out a laugh and said we also we have three categories in dis round, how fast u can shake it, tootsierolls, and your own mix!" Tomoe and her group were the first and on stage. The music came on, it was the ever so famous, old but yet a crunked-classic, PEANUT BUTTA JELLY!!! Tomoe and the girls in her group were turned around, and when the music started they were regular hoes up there. A couple of drunkards were heard, but none of the kenshingumi.  
There was a pole in the middle of the stage, and Tomoe slid on it, the judges hardly looked impressed. Tomoe and her group finished with their performance, the judges scribbled some notes down. Tomoe was the leader of her group as to Jas was the captain of hers. The group of sluts jumped off the stage and all glared to the kenshingumi girl group. Kaoru glared menacingly back, Misao looked like she was about to pounce at the b*tches..and Jas smirked knewing they could beat them. Tomoe passed Jas and her and her group whispered "Beat that.." Jas and the girls rolled their eyes knewing what they were capable of, better than those hoes.  
They went up-stage and waited for the music. The music came on and they decided to take turns, Kaoru was up first. She had to dance to the song "Really Hot by Missy" She danced so rapidly, Kenshin's eyes were glued to her. He was panting as if he were the one dancing. Kaoru moved her body to the rhythm. Kaoru looked to Misao and gestured for her that it was her turn now. Misao went in and Kaoru stepped out. The song soon changed to "In My Life by Juvenile" (BEST SONG EVER!!!! ^____^) She did some tootsie- rolls and then "rolled" it down to the floor. She did the frog and Aoshi licked his lips in anticipation. Misao winked at him when she turned around facing him.  
The song changed indicatin it was Jas' turn. the song was her favorite, "Shake it like a saltshaker from the YingYang Twins" She was ready to show the sluts what dancin was all about! Yusuke looked at her, he was still tipsy ((er'body in the club gettin tipsy..)) then he started to stare and like what he was seeing. She moved snaked sensually then she looked to Kaoru and Misao telling both to do the with her eyes. They soon did and a few hollas were heard from the bar and audience. The song to merengue and they started to dance accordingly. They were tentalizing the club with their moves but most of all their guys. By the time they finished, the girls were wet with sweat, and their hair were streamed across them.  
The smiled to the judges who were writing and nodding. They flashed some looks to their competitors and the judges huddled together. Everyone was sitting down now and they were waiting for the results.  
Lorenzo -n- Lucy: "And now presentin...."  
DJ Laz -n- Fingaprintz: "the winners of Powa96's dance contest is....."  
DJ Zog: "for originality, flava, and best moves, goes to  
All:..."Kaoru, Misao, and Jas!!!!"  
They all jumped up and screamed "HELLLLLLLLS YEA!!!" Music came on 4 the celebration but then Zog interrupted. "Hol' up, Hol' up, dont y'all wanna no whatchu won?!" They nodded with smiles on their faces. "U girls have won Da Power96 Dancehall cd exclusives, Power96 t-shirts, 1 grand each, gift certificates to footlocker, ladies footlocker, ecko red, andany mall in puerto rico when u go there to party for summer vacation! U also get a pair of the latest Reboks, not even out yet! and in P.R, you'll get pampered, and u can bring up to 10 friends!" They screamed, and the kenshingumi guys smiled and the thoughts of P.R with there ladies.  
Jas, Misao, and Kaoru screamed: THANK YOU!!! "Now shout out your favorite station who gave u this!" POWER 96!!!! The fun was interrupted when tomoe and the girls confronted them. Tomoe slapped Jas, following with Sakura slapping kaoru, and Kagome slappin Misao! Every1 from the club chanted including power96 chanted to the girl kenshingumi saying: "BEAT THE HOES, BEAT THE HOES!" Jas and the girls were laughing, the sluts were envious! They took it, but that didn't mean they were just gonna stay still, they paid them back for laying their fingers on them!  
Kaoru: "I know..theres alot to admire, and even b jealous of from us, but that gives u no rite for what u just did and you're gonna pay" Misao added "Damn, rite u r" she said seizing Kagome. Jas was the first to react, she pulled Tomoe by her earrings, ((owch!!!)) and kicked her into a glass table, crushing it. Kaoru then took a hard grip on a bundle of Sakura's hair, and knoecker the hoes head against the wall. Misao always had her kodachis but since the biatch was rite in front of her she punched her with brass knuckles and kicked her. SmACk! The girl fell to the floor....only thing was....it wasnt a girl?!?!  
Sano started laughing out loud! "Holy crackers, its a guy!" The secret was shown into the obvious when Misao kicked her, the girl *cough* bended over like a male and mumbled painfully "aah...my nutz" Lorenzo and the hole 96crew yelled: BEEEEEEAM! ((which means holy shhh....DAMNNN!)) The security carried them away and then Lucy started laughing. "Well they did win 100$ for participation but since they aint herre, here ya go!!" She gave it to them. They said their thanks and walked to their guys.  
Kaoru walked up to Kenshin and asked "So how was I?" Kenshin smirked evilly. "Very nice, i would like to c more of this again sometime" Giving her a deep kiss after. Misao went to love-sicken Aoshi and smiled asking. "Did u like it?" Aoshi "Yea, i loved it, i wanna c it again!" Also leaning in for a kiss. Jas approached Yusuke, he looked her 0n0 down smiling ((still tipsy)) "Damn, I knew u were hot, but not this hot, u dance like a goddess!" She blushed and thought, o its probly his tipsiness, but then he said "I mean it.." His hands went to her waist and drew her closer to him kissing her. She kissed back to him. Megumi and Sano went to the couples all the time spying. They put on the faces, narrowed their eyes, and laughed. "Ohh..real feelings come out with alchohal." Jas smiled still kissing Yusuke, Kaoru giggled softly with her lips still pressed with Kenshin's, and Aoshi and Misao were kissing, Misao in his arms. They all soon finished.  
They left with their prizes and went to their cabins in the limos provided by power96. Sano with all those dirnks when he and Megumi got there, she went str8 to change. Sano was always mischievious but dared to push his luck tonight, when she went to her room, he went and peeked. He started to drool then bumped his head to the door. She looked back and found the rooster. "WHAT R U DOIN!?" Kaoru and Kenshin heard them from inside their cabin. Kaoru: "Oh..no its gonna b a long night" Kenshin nodded. Sano sweatdropped and thought of an excuse. Bingo he thought, "well. u c i dropped a penny, and uh it fell near here." He said lamely, and not to mention stuttering.  
Sano thought he was clever but he could not outsmart her. Megumi said "uh huhhh." sarcastically and sat down. Tommorrow was their last day of winter break and they were leaving late at night. Kenshin changed into blue boxers and stayed topless, Kaoru changed into her pajamas; a blue silky lace tanktop and short blue shorts. Kenshins eyes drifted over to Kaoru. He studied her body carefully, since she wasn't looking at the moment. Pretty much the same thing was happening in the other cabins.  
Sano sighed and was going to sit next to her when he noticed she fell asleep so he picker her up and layed in his bed, and afraid to wake her up and laid next to her. Jas changed into her night clothes, red shorts with and a matching red tanktop with lace. Yusuke wore red sweats. "soo..my sweet hottie, when r u gonna show me some of your moves?!" Jas looed to her Yusuke and laughed. "When ur worthy.." Yusuke grabbed her and she didnt bother to struggle. He breathed in her sweet vanilla scent and it seemed to have an intoxicating effect for he fell straight asleep with Jas still in his arms, where she fell asleep as well.  
Misao wore a silk purple tanktop and purple shorts. Aoshi wore black sweats and he told her "You looked very tempting.." Misao blushed and then yawned. Misao fell asleep on the large couch and Aoshi crawled in and cuddled with her. All of them slept with no cares in the world...except Sano! He didn't dream, but he had his usual nightmare..((o man...here itcomes))  
It would start with him gettin ready for school, then he passed his hand thru his hair, only his hand went thru nuthin. He was bald! he screamed and looked into the mirror, and there it was the evil-eating- rooster! He twsted and turned in his sleep. His last turn meant Megumi and his face inches away from eachother. Sano opened his eyes from the "rooster nightmare". He had felt a breath on hiim thinking it was a rooster-hair- killer, but when he awoke it was just Megumi. She mumbled Sano's name in her sleep, he smiled and gave her a light kiss and fell back asleep with sweet dreams.  
Back in Jas and Yusukes' cabin a draft passed over her and she shivered slightly. She felt strong arms around her and snuggled with Yusuke for more warmth. Yusuke dreamt somethin that Jas would say "in your dreams" and it was true. He dreamt of asking her out, marrying her and so on. Kenshin and Kaoru werent quite asleep yet though. Kaoru looked to Kenshin and asked. "Kenshin. Do u..she blushed and said never mind." "No Kaoru, tell me." "Well, do you love me?" Kenshin yawned and responded "How can i not?" Kaoru smiled and hoped it was true. "Lets go to bed now koishi." he said. Kaoru was about to get up to go to her bed but Kenshin grabbed onto her makin the affect of her falling ontop of him. They both blushed. Kenshin gave in to his heart, and the tequila (xD) and stroked her cheek.  
She led her head against the crook of his neck and fell fast asleep. He did afer a while also. Everyone was asleep...................... ~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The next day would bring even more fun, and perhaps some SuPrIsEs!!! *wink* We'll c in the next chappy of the story! ~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- I HANDWROTE THIS CHAPPY AND IT WAS LONGLONGLONG!!!! I TOOK OUT SOME PARTS THINKING IT WAS UNAPROPRIATE. =D AND IF U WERE NOT SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER I WILL B VERY SAD! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! CLICK THAT WITTLE BUTTON! NO FLAMES, TY!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^*******~^*~~~~~~~~^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^*~~~~~~~~~~^*****~^ ^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$4  
REVIEW RESPONSES: FEMALE HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI- THANK U SOOO MUCH! THAT WAS THE NICEST REVIEW! YES I LOVE RAP! AND NIRVANA AND LINKIN PARK! ^____^ I EMAILED U BUT U HAVENT SEEMED TO ANSWER! UR STORIES ARE GR8 TOO! ULTRANOVA- HERE IT IS HOPE U LYK IT SORA!!!!!!!!-WELL THIS CHAPTER TOOK A LONG TIME TO COME UP WITH, HOPE U LIKE IT.^_^ TOM NO AI- THANK U..I WILL! LUCY LOO- O.o OOF! LOTS OF UPDATE! HERE YA GO! KAIRI- HEH THANKS, IVE ALWAYS LIKED DESCRIBING. YEAH I DID MAKE AOSHI HOTT- ER! CRYSTAL RENEE- WELL I NEVER SEEM TO CATCH U ONLINE, BUT THANK U FOR THE REVIEW! HOPE U LIKE THIS 1! KENSHIN'S-ANGEL- I APPRECIATE UR REVIEW AND COMMENTS! KOISHII SWEET- DUDE! I UPDATED....AGAIN! xD BOB-SAN- GRRR! O WELL...__ SORRY I DIDNT LETU EDIT THIS ONE....UR NEVER ON! NONER_89- NP! ^__^  
  
WITH LOVE,  
JAS! 


	13. 2 the spa!

DISCLAIMER: NO I DONT OWN RK..NOW LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I KNAW UR HEAD OFF!!!! X.x  
  
JAS NOTE: YEAAAAAA........BEEN A LONG TIME READERS, BUT I HAVE GOOD EXCUSES,  
  
SCHOOL....!!!!BLAME MY TEACHERS....THEY GAVE ME BAD GRADES!!! THEN BLAME ME MOVING  
  
TO ANOTHER HOUSE....THEN BLAME THE COMPUTER FOR ERASING THE CHAPTER I WAS  
  
SUPPOSED TO POST THAT IM WRITING OVER RIGHT NOW, THEN BLAME MY REPORT CARD, ME  
  
GOING TO PLACES IN THE SUMMER...ACTUALLY ITS STILL SUMMER FOR ME ITS JUST TODAY IS  
  
JUNE TWENTY SOMETHIN..BUT I HAVE TIME TODAY SO I WILL...SOOOOOOOO HERE IT GOES....  
  
This was the kenshin and companys last day to enjoy themselves before there trip back home the next  
  
day. It was 12:44 p.m in the afternoon when Jas woke up. She found herself....beside Yusuke?!?!?! Jas  
  
couldn't remember ANYTHING from the other night. She thought frantically looking over to him, no shirt,  
  
and she saw their clothes on the floor. Subconsciously she looked down slowly and saw she had her  
  
pajamas on, but what about Yusuke she thought. He was shirtless, then her hazel eyes roamed lower, to her  
  
relief she saw his shorts poking out of the blankets. She sighed heavily mainly of relief and relazed. She got  
  
up and picked up the phone calling Kaoru. Ring, ring, ring, went her phone. In kenshins embrace Kaoru  
  
picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey its Jas, guess what.." Kaoru: "shoot.." "I woke up in Yusukes arms...!!" Kaoru squeeked  
  
"WHAT?! Oh my god..." Yea...but i cant remember anything." Kaoru smiled on her side of the line and  
  
listened on..lost in what kenshin had told her the night before. "KAORU!! KAORU!! HELlo?!" "Huh, yea, what?!"  
Jas: "I was saying so what are we doing today?" Kaoru: "i dont really know, lets all get ready and we'll  
  
meet in the cafe down the street k? Jas: "ok.." Thirty minutes later everyone was awake and ready at the  
  
local cafe. "So...todays our last day...where to go?" Sano asked. "OOh i wanna go to a waterpark place!!!"  
  
Misao screamed. Everyone in the cafe looked to her with wide eyes...the gang sweatdropped and coughed.  
  
"Ok...thats one idea.. anymore?" Kenshin asked. "Theme Park!" Yusuke suggested. "Somewhere  
  
fun and relaxing.." Megumi said. Kaoru licked her candy.." Kenshin smirked at her  
  
which made her heart stop...and then she blushed looking over to the wall. Her midnight blue hues caught a  
  
flyer that was posted. The flyer as saw:  
  
-EL SPA DIVINO ARGENTINO!- A resort which includes: 17 pools; which have diving boards, slides,  
  
and waterfalls, 6 large gyms; all the latest equiptment, a shopping center; over 50 of the worlds divinest  
  
shops, a fair, 5 salons; profesionales only, 4 bars; the best wine in the world, 12 different restaurants; all the  
  
best cusines, including , en-suite jacuzzis, saunas, and more. All you have to do is come by 2:00 today and  
  
your stay is free for the day.-  
  
"Waterfalls..I could definately meditate.." Aoshi spoke. Misao clinged onto him...."Na-uh.you're staying  
  
with me!" His eyes popped out.."Ok.." Everyone laughed and then said "ok..lets go there....HURRY BY  
  
2!!!" They all began to run to the black escalade. Unfortunately they would die that day.....for Jas was the  
  
first to stumble into the drivers seat. She smirked..."Ok we'll be there in 4 minutes..." Everyone fell  
  
back...."But the place is 4 miles away!" Kaoru whined. "Four divide by four is..." Sano struggled with the  
  
problem. ((its ok sano...im sucky at math too! )) Yusuke: "1 you dumb ass!" "HEY I WAS ABOUT  
  
TO SAY THAT!" Yusuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "UH-hUH!" Jas' had a malicious smirk on..  
  
((MUWHAHAHAHAHA DIE ))exactly...a minute a mile..put ur seatbelts on...!!!!!!! They crossed their  
  
fingers as the vehicle started.  
  
----------------------------MEAN WHILE------------------  
  
Tomoe and the whores from the club were pissed from wut happened the night before. Come to think  
  
of it, they got beat really bad also.That was supposed to win them some more money, and guys...now they  
  
were broke and had to find somethingelse. Tomoe and the whores sat down on a bus bench. They wanted  
  
to get the kenshin co. back bad. Tomoe: "What were their names again?" Kagome: "There was one bitch  
  
Kaoru..." Another named Misao or some crap. Yuki: ((the one who is a girl with a hehem...was kicked out  
  
and they recruited her)): Yea, and Jas the stupid one who gave you that big ass bruise!" She was like  
  
Sano...she then pointed to it..."look its the shape of cuba.."  
  
Them: "uhh.....right..." Tomoe then cleared her throat and said "Well we have to get those asses..theyre  
  
probly still here in Argentina too!" Kagome: and did u notice those hot guys that were with them. I like the  
  
green eyed one..((Yusuke..mine...XP)) Tomoe smirked and nodded. She had a dirty little secret..."yea and  
  
what about the red haired hun.....damn he is hot..ive gotta get my hands on him and ruin miss fuckers life!  
  
((as in kaoru)) Kagome: "Well, im sure all of us like someone, so all we have to do is seduce, destroy, and  
  
thats it. After all, no one can resist us!" Tomoe smirked and said "Kagome, you are so right." "But we still  
  
need to find them, they could be anywhere!" "We'll do that later, but since we have time on our hands lets  
  
go somewhere where we could show off our bodies and give guys nosebleeds." Tomoe: "You said it, but  
  
where?"  
  
Then they stood up to leave when Tomoes eyes caught onto the bench ad. It was the spa. "Hey, that  
  
looks cool, we have to be there by two! come on!" They jumped into their cheapo depo car and drove.  
  
back to kenshin n  
co.  
  
They stepped into the spa and the first place they hurried to was the shopping center. the girls went  
  
in there own group and split up. Everyone was buying stuff. The girls saw a huge crowd in front of victoria  
  
Secrets. Therer was a giveaway. Kaoru, Jas, and Misao pushed their wat to the front entrance. They were  
  
given bags of free merchandise which included perfume, lingerie, make-up, bikinis, and more stuff! Kaoru  
  
was approached b a male model agent who had a slight english accent. He had black hair with blue streaks,  
  
he smiled and looked Kaoru up and down. "Hello, sexxii, would you like to sign up for being in the modeling  
  
auditions this week, I think you would make a perfect model, he said."  
  
Meanwhile, the guys were shopping as well. Sano was getting a free hair style.....Kenshin and Aoshi  
  
were looking at swords, and Yusuke was seperated....he went to buy different things. Yusuke was  
  
wandering around looking for something special. He came across a bouquet of her favorite flowers which  
  
were french jasmines...((yes....gotta problem....call ur psychiatrist!)) now all he neeed was a gift. He looked  
  
but found nothing that was special enough.  
  
Just when he had given up all hope, an short and chubby old woman ((AHHHHH SHES CONSUMED  
  
IN WRINKLES! THEYVE TAKEN OVA! XD)) She had a kind smile and approached him. "Hello, young  
  
man!" He looked down to the elder....."Hello. The woman had her silver hair in a bun and her eyes were  
  
closed which appeared as small slits ((japanese eyes)). she was equipped with wrinkles ((sounds like shes  
  
goin to fight! XD)) and was very short. She wore a long loose dark purple kimono. "I sense you are seeking  
  
a gift for a special someone?" Yusuke was unfound of words..he nodded. A small smile appeared on the  
  
jolly old womans face. "Please accept this..this is a very special gift that can only be opened by the receiver.  
  
The woman placed a hand in her kimonos pocket, and took out a small delicately wrapped package.  
  
Yusuke looked, "What is it?" The woman responded- "Tis a sacred gift..please take it." Yusuke nodded and  
  
took out some money, the womans eyes narrowed ((as if they couldnt anymore! -XD)) "No kind young  
  
man, no need to pay, it is a gift." He nodded once more lowering his green eyes to the small present given to  
  
him. He was puzzled in many ways but mainly, the mysterious item was wrapped in jasmine paper, and it said  
  
To: Jas..  
  
He had turned to thank the lady but all he saw a cage of two white doves with a silky white ribbon tied  
  
around it. He wondered if he was suffering from an illusion but he still had the item in his hand which he  
  
withdrew into his pocket. He looked at the doves and a small note. it read: To you young spirit, keep  
  
this..this sould has given it to you. He tilted his head now even more dumbfounded..."Spirit? ..what?" He  
  
sent the two doves to his room. Now that he found the perfect things, he returned back to Kenshin and the  
  
others. He spotted kenshins flaming red hair from a distance and walked over. "Yo Kenshin!" Kenshin  
  
turned to him. "Sup..?" Yusuke: "Nuthin much...where are the ladies?"  
  
Kenshin looked and saw a huge crowd in front of victoria secrets, "Bet they're over there!" Yusuke  
  
smirked "Lets go!" They both pushed their way in and Yusuke walked up to Jas. Meanwhile, Kenshin saw  
  
the fag who was speaking to Kaoru. Violets had slits of ambers, and flickered ((for some reason i love the  
  
word flickered...O.O; and amber ish pretty...)) as he saw the guy dropping cheesy lines on his girl. He sped  
  
behind her and sent a death glare that would kill any man. Immediately the man stoped and said nervously  
  
"Umm...he looked down at his roster..."Oooh..dear..looks like we're all booked! Cya!" Kaoru then felt hands  
  
on her hips...Kenshin took in a breath inhaling the scent of her hair and then asked "What'd that guy  
  
want?"  
  
"If I wanted to be a model." Kenshin smirked pervertedly and said "Uh..well..you can be my  
  
model..model this" He reached into the bag and unknowingly took out a lingerie outfit, he nearly had a  
  
nosebleed, Kaoru blushed lightly and said "If you're lucky someday i might." That is when Kenshins  
  
nosebleed came to life. She laughed walking out of the store hand-in-hand with him. On the other side of the  
  
store, Yusuke and Jas were also having a moment...She snuck behind her and ambraced her. She smiled and  
  
then he said "Do i see...A STRING BIKINI!??!" She slapped him playfully and he smiled. "would love to see  
  
you in that!" He thought outloud. She smiled "I know.." But then she thought "Do you love me though...?"  
  
He kissed her cheek softly as she was deep in thought and out the store they went. Aoshi and Misao  
  
were the only ones being waited on now. Misao had told aoshi to hold her giftbag as she went to the  
  
bathroom. Inside he saw a bottle named quixotic-hypnotic lotion, he stood there puzzled. "What the hell is  
  
this?!" In time Misao came and smiled hearing his question, "Something that might come in handy." He  
  
smirked.."Oh kay.." She laughed lightly and walked out meeting the others. Everyone was there except  
  
roosterhead..and megumi.  
  
"Where are those 2?!" Yusuke looked at his cell and called Sano. Sano picked up seeing it was Yusuke.  
  
"OH MY GOD HELP ME!!!! SAVE ME YUSUKE, shes been here for the longest time!!!" ((technically only  
  
15 mins)). Yusuke laughed, "Sorry cuz, call us when your free!" And then he hung up. Sano groaned . After  
  
sometime Sano was free from his little torture session and made his way to meet the rest of the guys at the  
  
gym. After shopping the girls headed to the private pool, to chill before going into the spa. They guys were  
  
at the gym working out. ((...sexxiinessXD)) Since the guys werent around they felt free to speak of whatever  
  
they would.  
  
"Soo..did kenshin profound his undying love for you yet?!" Misao asked with starry eyes. Kaoru sighed,  
  
"He's said it plenty of times, but hasnt proved it yet." ((u.u--example of her expression)) All of them gave  
  
snall sighs of their own. Jas said "Yea, Yusuke just flirts, but thats it." Misao: "But you guys make such a  
  
cute couple!" A cute smile made its way onto Jas' face, "heh, i wish we were.." "Who knows" was Megumis  
  
response. Jas sat on the edge of the pool daydreaming...after the short vision she took in a breath..."Soo,  
  
how bout roosterhead, you guys been goin out the longeeessssst time!" "Well i dont know, personally im  
  
not ready for Luh-Love...she said it as if pronouncing it for the first time. "You know what they say...love  
  
makes pain, and after all my past, im not ready yet...." The group stayed silent and nodded.  
  
Breaking the silence was Kaoru.."Sooo how bout Sir Stone.." Jas and Megumi fell back giggling. Misao  
  
sat there with her racoon face..((XD))) "AOSHI SAMA IS FANTABULOUS!!!" She said in a fantasy-ish-  
  
voice. Eyebrows raised in doubt..."Dream on..." Misao smiled sheepishly and  
  
sweatdropped..."Uhh..well...the truth is...hes still the same...no improvement anywhere yet.." "Thats what i  
  
thought!" Megumi drew out with a sigh. "Seems all of us are having our issues..." Jas whispered. They all  
  
nodded in agreement.  
  
They continued talking, but in the meantime the guys were having theyre own conversations. Clashing of  
  
weights and metal clinks were heard. Sano was found brutally beating a punching bag, Kenshin was  
  
sparring with Soujiro, Aoshi meditating, and Yusuke lifting weights. All of them were dripping wet with  
  
sweat...((ohh yea who rhymed...XP whos a poet!! Random person: notchu! .; hehem....back to the story.)))  
  
Soon finishing they took showers and walked out with white towels around their waists...and they  
  
MAGICALLY DROP..((wootwoot...just playing..!!!!!)) Their bodies built, abs ripped, making any girl want to  
  
touch them. Changing into their trunks they headed towards the pool. Sano pounded his abdominals and  
  
hooted: "Yea Baby!" Yusuke pointed to his set and they both hollered. Aoshi looked to Kenshin with his  
  
eyes saying.."Are they ok?" Kenshin sighed..."Nope...its the drugs man!" Aoshi laughed..((O.O G-G-ASP!))  
  
Aoshi then stopped laughing and took this time to move to a more serious subject. It was about a  
  
particular racoon-girl:  
  
Aoshi: "Hey Kenshin..i was wondering..have you done anything with Kaoru?"  
  
Kenshin: "What do you mean exactly?"  
  
Aoshi: "Ya know..." Kenshin was blank for a moment "Uhhh no..." Then his mind flashed at least not yet...he then blurted "WhY HaVe U?!"  
  
Aoshi: "NO! i dont know how to express how i feel about her. His voice toning down in the last couple of words.  
  
Kenshin shrugged. Aoshi kept walking...seeing that Kenshin had drifted into a daze of memories.  
  
Running into her at school, looking at those deep blue eyes, the night at the cabin...they all flowed through  
  
his mind..then the quote Love at first sight rang in all of it. He remembered the promise he made to himself- i  
  
would make her fall in love with me..."  
  
He then snapped out of it and came back to the real world, turning his attention back at Aoshi. "Well  
  
first off chicks like romantic stuff, I'll do a little romance with Kaoru, kiss her a bit, tell and ask..." Aoshi cut  
  
him off..."how do i know when to...? Kenshin was suprised at all the questions, Aoshi was the most mature  
  
of all of them...and yet was asking HIM all these questions. "You'll just know, trust me man." Aoshi  
  
nodded, "Thanks.." "No prob. dude!"  
  
They both stopped walking hearing maniacal laughing...((NO IM NOT LAUGHING!! -.-)) Sano and Yusuke  
  
were eavesdropping the whole time, they looked drunk, but they werent. Aoshi and Kenshin gave them  
  
each smacks on the head, and tamed them down. Sano and Yusuke taunted and mocked Aoshi about what  
  
they heard, the only reason they werent doing this to Kenshin was that they knew they would pay very  
  
dearly, but they knew that Aoshi had soft spots. While Aoshi was knawing theyre heads, Kenshin stepped  
  
in.  
  
There he saw Kaoru, he oculdnt help it, his violet orbs drew to her. Megumi then caught her eye on him  
  
and he sent her a message in his eyes saying "leave..." Megumi then coughed and nudged Misao and Jas.  
  
"Someone here to see you Kaoru, we'll be in the hallway..." They hurried outside leaving the two alone,  
  
Kaoru was confused, and sat there looking at her reflection in the pools surface. She thought- "Ohh  
  
Kenshin..when will you show me..that you love me..?  
  
Kenshin darted silently next to her and passed his hand thru her silky raven hair. Kaoru closed her eyes  
  
now knowing who it was and savouring the small moment. She spun around to meet him her eyes still  
  
closed, awaiting something. Lost in confusion Kenshin frowned. "Kaoru..whats wrong.." The response that  
  
came was "nothing.." in a dead tone.  
  
Kenshin: "Kaoru..."  
  
Kaoru: "Hm?"  
  
Kenshin: ".....What are you waiting for me to say?..Koishi why so sad...?"  
  
Kaorus eyes fluttered open. "Ahh...there are those beautiful sapphires." His violets peered into her orbs.  
  
"Now what do i see..love, anticipation...and , why is my baby confused?" Kaoru responded  
  
shyly though confident "Im not sure of something.." Kenshin uttered his famous line "Oro?" "Of what?"  
  
He looked deeper into her eyes and found her unanswered question of confusion. "ooh i see...will this  
  
answer it?" He leaned and moved his hand to the small of her back and the other at her waist kissing her  
  
with passionate love, his heated tongue searched for hers, which was soon found. She returned the kiss to  
  
him all her answers now apparent. He broke the kiss a minute later and said "Now that I've kised you with  
  
my love..will you be my girlfriend..officially? Kaorus eyes filled with ahppiness and tears she whispered  
  
"Ooh Kenshin..of course."  
  
" Do you believe i love you now?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru nodded and he said.."I have a present for  
  
you.." Kaoru smiled an looked on. He walked outside and brought back a small heart shaped package  
  
wrapped in sparkly red wrap that say love in little silver hearts. She glanced at kenshin for a second as he  
  
handed it to her. She began to open it and inside was a gold necklace that had a heart which had an  
  
inscription engraved into it....it read: "Property of Himura Kenshin." She looked to him and saw a sparkle  
  
around his neck, his was similar but saying "Disclaimer: Kaoru Kamiya owns me."  
  
Kenshin took the chain from her and said "Let me help you with this." Once on her he spoke:  
  
"Kaoru, i have given you this....and the words are true, as to mine..." Kaoru smirked, "Yea..they are!" He  
  
then smiled and held his heart charm... "Kaoru...as you can see this is a heart, and you have it...do i have  
  
yours? She gave him the sweetest smile..."Kenshin...you've stolen it since the day i met you.." Kenshin  
  
smiled.."well the others are waiting...shall we?" "Mhm.." He pop-kissed her and laced his fingers with hers,  
  
walking out.  
  
--------------------- WOOT WOOT IM DONE CHAPTER FINISHED------------------ ----------  
  
Jas the authors little message: Ohh the suspense! Whos is the mysterious old woman...how does she  
  
know?! is she a friend or foe?! Will kenshin and kaoru last?! what will happen in the next chapter?! all in the  
  
next time i decide to write!  
  
Umm...please dont killl me! any mistakes im  
  
sorry..but its been really  
  
stressfull lately for me. First school....we all know how that is...and if you dont....TO HELL WITH YOU! -  
  
Hehem...anyways..then i moved, then summer hit...which is a major part of my un-stress-ulating process to  
  
take place, let me tell you this...i wouldve posted a long time ago but i lost the disk that the chapter was  
  
on...i just finished rewriting it! TAKE NOTE: JULY 15, 2:24 AM. Just be happy with whatchu got okies...-  
  
review responses:  
  
SORAAAAAA:: AHHHHHHHH! HOLLLLA! Haha yea! dime como te gustas este ch. o yea....n the letter is  
  
coming soon..-.- i hope....tu sabes el hurican se golpio a r.d. n im here...sooo yea...and they dont have the  
  
store! GR ....gotta wait cuando yo regreso a la mia. anyways...KIT YukiCodeLyoko: ((man r those dudes  
  
heads large.O.O)) Thanks alot! - tell me how this one is too!  
  
BOB: UR NEVER ON!!!! make sure u come back on aim...and stuff - miss ya lots...piece  
  
FHB: dude...i never getta talk to u! anyways i finally updated..  
  
Guest-Person.- uh yea..well i ran outta names....so im like aww wtf n put kagome...- tehehe sorry....  
  
Koishii Sweet: thanks my friend! KIT and peace  
  
AND TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO READ BUT DIDNT REVIEW: please review this time -  
  
;-; ::cries at the short amount of reviewers of the last chapter:: thats it...time to start threatning...150 reviews  
  
else no more story....and i have quite a few goodies coming up!  
  
keep r&r...bye ppl!  
  
Much Love, Psycho Jas 


	14. Night Preparations!

DISCLAIMER: -.- DONT MAKE ME GO PSYCHO ON YA!!! I DONT OWN RK AND NOW LET ME SHOW YOU THE WAY OUT!! ::PUNTS:: - ALL BETTTTTERRRR!!!!!

Note From Your Favorite Psycho: If you are going to review please make it constructive, dont just give me..good continue! Please give me more to look at...tips even..dont point out mistakes like spelling..im well aware of those after reading the posted chapter! - and note..big words confuse meh...XD hehehe...

Also any authors who want me to advertise ya tell meh! - You can advertise me if you want to! The more the merrier! Well I've decided to start typing this new chapter earlier so i dont have to delay you...arent i nice! La-la-la-la...ok so let me type now...take record its: October 23, 2004 4:50 P.M.!!!! And another thing, the Kagome i put in the fic as one of the sluts..its not the one from Inuyasha i have ppl coming to me saying...waaaaa noooo! y! ::punts them:: stop it!!!

Kenshin and Kaorus' fingers were laced together as they walked to the clear doors, they decided to watch what was going on outside. Sano was heart-eyed prancing around...and Yusuke kept pointing at the growling Aoshi. Megumi and Jas were cracking up. Misao was wondering who they were taunting him about...Aoshi then took hold of both of their necks and sent them a glare..they nodded gasping for breath as he let go. Sano made one last taunt by twirling a piece of hair and making a cute giggle.

Everyone twitched and thought- woah...he seriously has issues...O.O . Kenshin and Kaoru fell back laughing, after recovering they headed out. Everyone looked to them, Kaoru had a radiant glow about her, they greeted them. "Well so much for the pool..." Misao said. "Well i guess we can go tommorrow before we leave.." Megumi added. They all nodded and the girls stood up.."Well, lets go to the spa.." They said simultaneously.

They guys nodded and Kenshin spoke: "Well we're gonna be around...we'll call if anything...k?" Mhm's were heard as the girls walked off. The guys stalked off to another part of the hotel. Finally getting to the resort, Tomoe, Kagome, and Yuki walked in. Tomoes' long black hair swayed behind her as she stood under the aircondition vent. There they walked with their skimpy outfits, the male clerk looking to them wide eyed.

Yuki licked her lips his way, and bent down and pretended to tie her shoe, giving him a clear view of her ass. But the thing was she was wearing sandals...people passing by shook their heads in pity for the rather stupid one. Others said "What a shame..." or "Dumb Blonde." For Yuki indeed was a blonde, and not just at heart. The guy then realized if he were to be with her, she would be a shame, therefore he looked away and helped a client.

She stood up whispering to them..."Couldn't find those laces!" Kagome coughed while Tomoe was giving Yuki the -whats wrong with you- look. After letting the creepy thoughts about the slow blonde from their heads, they were ready for their time in treatment. "How about we check the pool, I mean, no reason to go there if no one is there?" Yuki suggested. The other two girls stared in amazement..then they looked to each other thinking not so dumb afterall. The reply given was "Um...right" by Tomoe.

So they headed towards the pool area and heard male voices. They smirked ready to show off their bodies, and stepped into the scene. They all wore theyre identical hoe-ish outfits which consisted of: 50 see-thru shirts which said "Im all yours" and red hoochi shorts which said "Come Get Me." As they strolled in with their half-naked outfits a rude yet hilarious awakening was there to bump them in the face.

The voices they heard were indeed men...but not young....to the opposite as a matter of fact....old geezers!!! Old men with white hair who were covered in fat ripples and wrinkles on every part of there body. They shifted in the direction of the opening door and squinted seeing in doubles..then it cleared up. One yelled "Mamacita!" Another looking at Kagome said "Am i in heaven?" The group of sluts knew they liked some older men but this was TOO MUCH!!

As if it weren't bad enough, these guys were old AND perverted. One saying "I know i might be old but i know what you need!" "Come to Papa!" ((rotfl)) The 3 white haired men began to get up, trembling getting their walkers. The girls sweatdropped and sprinted out of the pool center. "Uhh...well that did NOT go well..make sure next time we peek and see if theyre are over 50!!" Tomoe said in a freak out.

The others nodded. "Definately." Kagome said. "Well since that didn't work out..how about the famous spa treatments!" Yuki tipped. "That sounds cool!" Kagome, and Tomoe said "I could do with a massage!" They all walked making their way to the spa room. On the other hand, Kaoru, Jas, Megumi and Misao were having the time of their lives. Kaoru was getting a facial. All of the girls in white robes, cucumbers lay on Kaoru's eyes as she had headphones relaxing until it was time to rinse it off.

Megumi and Misao had finished getting massages and were getting their nails done. Megumi was getting a french manicure on her naturally long nails, below the white line an array of rhinestones were glued. She stood up and placed her hands under the drying machine as Misao's were getting done as well. Misao had chosen to get acrylics, she wanted them to look natural, and yes they did, deceiving acutally.

She too had stepped to the machine next to Jas. Now done and satisfied they went over to Kaoru who had gotten the facial residue washed off, she smiled. "Does it look good?" Misao: "Yea, you have a really nice glow to your face...or maybe its the glow from before, when you were with...." Jas: "Kenshin!!!!" Kaoru giggled. "Ah well...the facial was still refreshing." She peered over to the other girls' nails then glanced down to her undone nails, "Well im gonna get my nails dud too!" ((hehem missy elliot...thank you very much!)) They nodded, "Ok, we'll wait over here so we can all get our hair done together!"

Megumi had gotten hers done also, though just a simple manicure, it was very fitting. She was now sitting with the others. Kaoru got natural pink and gold sakuras petals on her nails, which were stunning. Finally finished drying she walked over to the rest of them. Suddenly Jas' phone rang. At the same time Tomoe and her crew stepped into the other side of the spa.

They hadn't noticed the Kenshingumi were there yet. Tomoe was about to settle in the jacuzzi until she heard a familiar yet unpleasant voice to her. Jas' sweet voice answered the impatiently ringing phone, she looked and it was Yusuke. "Yes?" "Hey babe, we got a message!" She set it to speaker-phone, then Sano's voice was heard "Meet us at.." Then continued by Kenshin: "...the argintenean restaurant.." Aoshi: "because we want to..." Yusuke: "...see our honeys...!" Jas smiled and so did the rest of them.

Tomoe eavesdropped the whole time and found out who she had heard. "Psssst!" Kagome and Yuki came in their robes with facial masks on. "Hey you shou-.." Yuki cut off by Tomoe.."Listen...I think we've found our targets!" Yuki: "Ohh...but where are the arrows?!?" Kagome and Tomoe sweatdropped...sighing. "She means she found the girls we were looking for are here!" "Ooohh.!" Yuki nodded with understanding.

Kagome rolled her eyes in slight annoyance..and thought- why is she even here with us...she is like a dummy...but then again...sometimes she's pretty cunning. "Well...anyways like i was saying.." Tomoe continued with a smirk- "Time for Project P.B" Yuki tilted her head in confusion, "peanut butter..?" and Kagome joined with her this time. "Pay-Back" An "oohhh.." came from Kagome. "But they never lent us any money!" Yuki protested. ((rotfl patrick..-.-))

Tomoe soon began to think- how dumb do those blonds get..?! she must be a true one...woah...scaryness. They ignored her and let her be dumb on her own time. "Annyyyyways...we'll just have to follow them."

Kaoru: "What do you girls say lets get ready for the dinner, i have a feeling this nights gonna be like none other." "Sounds good." Misao said. They all cleaned and then went to the salon part of the spa. Tomoe and her crew followed into the same area but were getting their hair done in a seperate room. The Kenshingumi girls focused on getting their hair done to much to even notice the Tomoe Co. motion.

The first to get her hair styled was Kaoru. After the washing of her hair with Tresemme ((NO IM NOT THE FRICKIN OWNER OF THAT HAIR CARE LINE!!! MY NAMES NOT NO ALBERTO-CULVER!!! - hehem..back to the fic.))-shampoo and conditioner. The result. She had decided to get her hair layered, she wore her hair loose but it was in a step cut. Her bangs in the same place untouched. The stylist spun her around and said "How do you like?" She ran a hand through her hair, "It's so nice, thank you!" The designer smiled, "No problem."

Next, was Jas' turn. Her hair was also washed, but with Finesse((BY HELENE CURTIS U THA BEST )) She had chosen for a different look, after shampooed and conditioned, the stylist would color her hair. The shade would be left alone, although her hair would be tinted blue. Now everytime light set itself upon her silken cascade, it would shine blue. She wondered how Yusuke would react, she giggled inside, then relaxing. The stylist would add the option of getting blue tips, and she smiled. "Yes, I'll take it.." The finished product was lustrous hair with a midnight blue tips and tint.

Now, that they were done in the hair department, nails were the next stop. Megumi and Misao had already gotten theirs done. The design Kaoru got was a french manicure, but at the start of the white lines, there was a thin stripe of silver glitter. They glistened stylishly as she moved them in the light, quite satisfied. Jas had gotten airbrush acrylics: the design she chose them to be was dark blue and silver with a spray-painted ((No guys, not grafitiid. . Airbrushed..)) line effect going diagonal on some of the fingers' nails.

Tomoe and her friends were planning the pefect revenge! (("Yea, I always have some up my sleeve..-looks and it wearing a tanktop- cough AHEM...Bwhahaha..." XD)) They were shopping for seductive outfits...((what else are hoes to do? XD) Seductive was a perfect word to describe them, those who are ignorant fools of course, the girls of the Kenshingumi however, were sleek and chic.

The boys were also getting ready, Kenshin wore a Bad Boy Athletics outfit. The shirt was a sky blue and white with the Bad Boy logo on the left chest side, and Lenox shorts, which looked like dark blue, past his knees as usual. His firey hair did not clash badly with the colors, instead it looked quite fitting. On the right back pocket was the logo once more stitched in white thread. He wore this along with baby blue on white mid Air Forces with the straps peering out from the jeans. A gale of Chrome Defining Moments cologne passed him and he sat waiting for the rest of the guys.

Yusuke had a black Rocawear outfit on, Rocawear "Glacier" Full-Zip Sweatshirt & "Vail" Cargo Jean.The brand name embroidered on the chest area of the jacket in ice blue, black and white gave a cool and crisp look to him. His muscles traced under the shirt sexily and the jacket open loosely showing his shirt which was a perfect outfit for him. His shoes were black Nike Airs with the sleek white check. In a click of the perfume spray the wonderful scent of Ralph Lauren Romance was sprayed on him. He too was now done.

Sano stood in front of the racks of clothes for half an hour looking for something to wear, he would pick up a red Enyce ((Pronounced En-ee-chee - ))) Tomas pieced tee, a sporty, soft cotton tee features a piped mesh chest panel with chain-stitched appliquéd logo. Colorblocked sleeves added extra style to his fine body. Along with this he wore matching baggy Enyce navy blue jeans. Lastly his shoes were all-white Air Forces, he then sprayed a spritz of Old Spice Cologne and he was finally ready!

Aoshi wore a black Phat Farm ((owned by Russel Simmons.)) ensemble. His iciness melted away with the heat he was emitting wearing the outfit. sexy jet black hair covered those menthol eyes. He wore an all white tee ((XD that songs funny!)) under while the black denim jacket was open, his chiseled abs foreshadowing beneath the shirt. His shoes were Gold Suede Phat Farm Hollis Boots, which matched perfectly, as he could never ever unmatch EVER! Last was scent, which was Estée Lauder Pleasures part of the Collection For Men. He walked and met the others, who began to walk to the hair section.

They still needed their hair done, professionally, they walked into a guy salon and walked in ready to get their hair did. Kenshin did not want his flames to be tampered with, so he just got it to be shampooed and highly conditioned with Thermasilk haircare. ((THE BEST BY HELENE CURTIS)) Then his ends cut, since they were almost spilt ends, the salonist suggested a matching ribbon to tie his hair with, and he took the advice tying those embers in a dark blue hair tie. Sano also didn't want his "silk" as he called it, to be touched, about to refuse the help his friends whipped out some bills and flashed it to the barber. He snickered and let them do the work as he had already gotten the drift of Sano's "slowness".

Yusuke would then play it, "Hey Sano, look! These seats twirl and go up and down!!". Squeeling like a small child, (Sano) he would run to the salon-style seat and plop down in it, to his dismay the one he had chosen to sit in was out of order. The salonist smirked and tied him down, the Kenshingumi guys had smirks crossing their face as well. "Sano, trust me, they're experts!" Kenshin said, running a hand through his silken strands. Sano sighed and nodded, fine..do whatever looks hot.

The bills slipped into the salonists' hand as he made his way to Sano's "silk" and squirted some cool conditioner by Pantene ProV (( . i do not own that fantabulous haircare line, but Cheri McMaster is the principal scientist of it -; )) into his hand and worked his "magic" through his hair. He had spiked it, the spikes rock hard, he then added golden/brown highlights blending perfectly with his natural color. Admitting he was wrong, Sano got up smiling. "Ok thanks, I guess I was wrong.." They shook their heads as they had foreshadowed this and smiled. "No problem, you're kinna umm.." "..........SLOW" Yusuke finished. Sano began to growl and chase after him, knawing his head ((animestyle))) "Ahh, it's a good thing I didn't get my hair done yet."

Yusuke then made his way to the sink where hair is washed and sat down. A hairstylist rushed to him to take care of him. Soon he was finished, his hair was was all Physique ((BY based. The stylist ran their fingers through his chestnut brown hair with some Physique Moisturizing Mousse spiking it perfectly and a sizzling shine. ((Sizzle sizzle XD)) The stylist suggested highlights, as he gratefully took them. His roots were his, while streaks of lighter brown plagued about his hair. He looked perfect. He jumped off the chair and met with the rest of them.

Aoshi had gotten everything for his hair in Paul Mitchell hairline, they made it look mysterious as he was..the front of his hair covering his eyes and made him look dead sexy. First a bit of deep leave-in conditioner, and then slick works of Paul Mitchell gave his hair a sleek texture and definition. Almost as if his hair had been polished. ((this is gr8 for u boys just a tip)) An intense shine rivered throughout his jet black hair, it would make any girl want him.

"What should I wear.." The Kenshingumi girls would say. Twenty minutes later, they had chosen. Misao was wearing a Baby Phat Pretty Script purple cami, looking cute n classy, tonal scallop edged trim along neckline, sheer floral lace baby phat logo ink with foil printed throughout front of cami. The cami part of the Feather Vixen Collection, she also wore the ragdoll chain mini, it having had an attached chain detail with dangling iced cat pendant at right hip. She sprayed some of Matching Pumps. A perfumist suggested a spritz of Calvin Klein Eternity Purple Orchid, it was as if it was made for her.

Kaoru was wearing Baby Phat Menthol Blue O-Ring Halter Top with chain spaghetti straps, Crinkled sheer polyester halter features unique adjustable chain detail around neck with O ring detail at center, matching was a ice blue double layered semi-sheer waves, asymmetrically cut Ragdoll mini. Featuring a wide waistband complete with side zip closure and attached chain detail with dangling iced cat pendant at right hip. With matching pumps. The alluring scent of Eternity Collection for Her by Calvin Klein clung around her.

Megumi had on a Scarlet Feva Ecko-Red Skirt, hip hugging design, which mostly was denim with an accent of red, at the bottom having a small ruffle of scarlet. A white fabric belt, with thick red line in the middle in white letters saying Ecko red, with a small silver clasp. Matching perfectly with this was a dreamers scarlet top. A simple tank with black contrast straps with Ecko Red in cursive letters on the front, across the chest. Matching heels too. The aroma of Escape Collection for Her by Calvin Klein kissed her skin.

Jas' attire consisted of Baby Phat Traditional Wash Side Tape Black Jeans with signature logo taping down side seams, and cat logo onset front left thigh. A whipstitched logo cat appears at center of back right pocket with small logo patch at top of coin pocket with an equally tantalizing silk cami-like-corset with silky laces tying at the back in X form. Sheer floral lace inset at hemline, tonal scallop trim along top and beautiful metallic printed repeated Baby Phat logo at front chest. Matching pumps. A small gust of Chanel No5 Sensual Elixir and she was ready.

Paging the guys the girls told them they were on the way, the slut-group watching. Tomoe wore a skin-tight outfit, white halter top showing much cleavage, and ass tight white jeans. Her long tenebrous black hair trailed volumously (( . is there such a word? o.o; )) to the middle of her exposed back. White feather earrings dangled on her ears. A pinch of plum perfume puffed on her as she got ready for the plan. While she was going to be watching her crew start it up, she would be behind the scenes.

Sano's pager vibrated as Megumi's call came. Soon enough, Kenshin, Yusuke, and Aoshi's vibrated as well. They needed things to be perfect and weren't quite ready, so they rang the girls back quickly and made sure they hadn't come. Then Kenshin remembered the girls didn't know which restaurant, sure they had said the argintinean restaurant but there were over ten in the building, they can't possibly know.

Kenshin then called Kaoru and spoke: "Hey babe, where are you girls going..did we tell you which one was it?" Kaoru: "Oh no..tell me babe, which was it?" Kenshin: "Thing is, we can't tell you just yet, chill out for a while and we'll call you." Kaoru smiled as he spoke to her with such sweetness, denser than honey, sweeter than sugar..((o.o; thats glucose XD)) she loved him and just nodded, then forgot she was on the phone and replied "Okay." Kenshin smiled on the other line and sent her a kiss before he hung up. Kaoru got off blushing lightly and said to the girls "Well, seems that we have a little time to chill-ax.

The girls nodded and sat down in the lobby just looking at magazines. Yuki had been in her game-mode and her part of the scheme was to pick up as much information as she can. She had found which restaurant it was, and delivered the data to Tomoe. Kagomes' part was to keep her eyes on the girls, make sure they wouldn't notice anything, or suspect anything or recognize anyone. Tomoe on the otherhand, had a very dirty blueprint devised, and was eager to put it in action.

The guys made sure their tables were the best formed ones, heart shaped with lace covering. Scarlet silk draping over the sides, two favored scent candles seperated shedding warm light in the inviting darkness, with a vase of favored flowers in between the candles. A bottle of fine white wine placed on each table, a grand chandelier in the room, burning in the middle of the area, though the darkness still present. Vanilla candles placed perfectly in the five rows, the alluring scent spreading about the room, the chandeliers' last row having dangling crystals, the transluctance of the rainbow reflecting on the walls.

The guys called their sweets, and soon enough, heels were heard in the hall. But who did they belong to? You will find out, next chapter.

TBC

Taunt: It was nearly time, but time for what? Delightful or Disastrous? You choose..no actually no..I CHOOSE!!! MWAHHAHAHAHA leave me a couple hundred reviews ppl XD -; ty ty Post will b soon since i have time now!!

Been a long time..BUT it was worth the wait! Wasnt it? -.- tell me! remember to review! at least 30 of you! - love u all! xoxo 3 Adios, Ciao, Au revoir, Salut, Bye, and See Ya...TIL NEXT TIME!!

Love,

Jasmine.


	15. Disaster n Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kenshin...the show at least hehehe!..but i do own my original characters..damn..LEAVE ME ALONE...rule #1: why sue someone w/ no money! Also, the song used here..is by Utada Hikaru-Talented..!**

Recap of last ch.- Everyone was ready for the get-together at the restaurant, Tomoe has evil plans.

Around the corner heel's were heard click-clacking in the corridor. Kenshin and the guys sat in their own table, as they awaited their beloveds. But instead of their girls, they were just waitresses, they wore very-alluring outfits. Sano thought they were too skanky to be waitresses, but then he thought about the ones in hooters, and shrugged it off. There they walked in, all of them wearing matching outfits, a light scarlet corset-like top, with black lace stringing them tight, ascentuating their curves tightly, and if one were to look on down, there; snugged around their slim was a brazilian low-cut black jeans which seemed to cling around the ass-area, where male-attention usually already went to. ((yep this is like describing sum girls in my school...coughs whores muffles cough)) Kenshin seemed to have his eyes' drawn to one with long ebony black hair, who seemed quite familiar, but he blinked it off. Moving their hips in a snake-like fashion, they made their ways to the kitchen where the door closed behind them.

-Behind Kitchen Doors-

"Did you see how that red-haired papi looked at me?" Tomoe said with a smirk of satisfaction. Yuki looked to her saying between gasps, "yea, gasp and this gasp top is depriving gasp me of air!" She started to blanch a bit. Kagome shook her head in shame, as she walked over to her, and loosened the strings a little. "There.." A large sigh was heaved from Yuki, as a giant gasp from Tomoe was inhaled. She was peering through the little kitchen-door window as she saw the kenshingumi girls arrive.

The scents of the girl's arrival seemed to intoxicate the boys. The guy's sat there in awe at their girl's presence, Kaoru bit her lip shyly as Kenshin's eyes were plastered on her. Kaoru, Misao, Megumi, and Jas all walked towards their partner, who were mesmorized by them, seeming as if they were in a trance, they automatically raised to their feet, and took their hand. The lights were at a romantically dim shade, and Kaoru whispered some words of love featherly into Kenshin's ear, making him get dizzy with romance all over again. Aoshi and Misao were doing quite nicely as well. All of them were seated as they waited for the waiters/waitresses to come.

Tomoe's hand balled up into a fist as she saw how close Kaoru and Kenshin were already, she turned to her helpers in fury, as they beckoned in fear. "I can't believe this!" Through Yuki and Kagomes' eyes, they saw a green monster, and they even pictured some claws and fangs. They shivered as they remotely nodded a yes. Seeming to switch from demon to goddess Tomoe had a smile glued on her face. "Lovely." she uttered as her last word before sketching out the plan.

Back to the love-birds, four round candle-light tables had a pair of lovers in each. There were a lot more people in the restaurant, passing by and such. Yusuke decided he would give Jas the gift he picked out for her today..or tonight..he would wait to see what the night would bring. ((NOT LIKE THAT U PERVERTED MONKEYS!)) Tomoe and the others had the planned mapped out now, and put it to action! First one to bust out of the kitchen was Kagome, her brown hair wore in a french braid, ((as I said NOT Kagome from IY)) her hair sheer and glossy, one wouldn't think her to be a hoe, because her face wore an innocent look.

Walking to Sano's table first, she smiled. "Are you all ready for your order?" she asked in a sweet school girl voice. Megumi wanted to hold Sano on a leash, knowing how he needed still a bit of training. Kagome smirked inwardly of this, she looked 'fox' in the eyes as they twinkled innocence, over her boiling evil. Megumi stared back and cuddled next to Sano purposely, as she herself was possessive, and after all they've been through she wasn't going to let a little waitress break them down. Sano spoke: "How about a plate of ribs, the combo of shrimps, hot wings, sweet plantains, Churrasco, asado, and a parrillada!" Kagomes' hand was falling off, and she couldn't spell half of the things. He then looked to Megumi who was starry-eyed at all the food he had ordered, after blinking a few times she managed to spit out "Umm.. a tomatoe salad with Milanesas." Kagome nodded, and went on her way.

Out with Kagome and in with Yuki who went to wait on Yusuke and Jas. Jas wondered why they let the waitresses dress so skanky..if it was a decent restaurant. She shrugged dismissing the thought and sat up waiting for Yusuke. They soon ordered, and she was on her way. Everything was going good, according to the plan of Tomoe. Kenshin and Kaoru were talking quietly, Kenshin couldn't help but think of the girl he saw, so familiar, those amaretta colored eyes...he couldn't forget them..he saw himself staring straight at them, he whispered the woman he thought she was..."Tomoe.."

"TOMOE?" A shocked Kaoru leaned away from Kenshin, with a perplexed impression. Kenshin blinked a few times at the outbreak and looked upon his Kaoru, had Tomoe cast a spell back on him? The blue-eyed goddess was on the verge of tears, "are you seeing another woman?" Kenshin gaped, "...No no Kaoru..I love you.."

"Then who is this Tomoe?" The girl of the conversation was smirking in the kitchen, and she put another step to her plan, turning on the radio of the restaurant, a song reflecting the moment turned on and flowed throughout the place. It was Utada Hikaru's Blow My Whistle.. ((cool song..listenin to it now feb 20, 05 12:15-evening)) Kaoru stopped and heard her favorite singer, stirred in tears she listened to the words.

Scared to show or tell  
Keep what you just felt  
The secrets to yourself  
I'm gettin' tired of mysteries, even though I say they do not  
The games you play hurt me a lot (a lot)  
When there's none to play, will you go or stay?  
My instincts says I ought to disagree  
When my mother says men will leave eventually (is it true?)  
Nothing lasts forever, I agree  
But I wouldn't mind the possibility (Oh)

Kenshin knew what she was thinking.."Kaoru.." She looked at him her celestial eyes glazed with crystalline tears, "What! I can't believe this.." Her hand went to her necklace that he had given her, she stared hard into his eyes, and found he loved her, but there was an empty spot. "Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom.." She got up without looking at him again, and he sighed heavily with sadness. Sano and the others looked to her, seeing her pink from crying, they wondered what was happening.

Tomoe grinned cynically, "that's good little Kaoru, go cry your heart out, this won't be the last time though." She let her dark ebony hair down, passing a hand through it she looked at her target: Himura Kenshin. It was her part of the play, she waited for the restaurant to fill with others, and that's when she decided to make her entrance, allowing Kenshins' violet orbs to take a glimpse at her, she past by him swiftly, her scent of lily-plum kissing him softly. Kenshins' eye flew open at the familiar scent, but when opened his eyes he just saw a blur of people. He sighed and wondered to himself.."Why am I thinking of her now?"

Moments later, Kaoru had come back out, and apologized that she had been over-reacting. Kenshin felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders, as he forced a smile. Since Tomoe and the gang didn't even work there, they much less did not know how to cook them. Yuki got some steak and heated it up, some crab meat, and fish eye, then putting some tomatoes on the side. "Wheres the dressing?" "How am i supposed to know?" Kagome replied. Yuki shrugged her shoulders and simply poured some relish on it. ((yuccccck) She cringed and then shrugged, "oh well, it's not me eatin' it!" She walked to the door, and enee-meeny-miney-mo'd on who to give it to. It had landed on Jas and Yusuke, she walked up to them, trying to hide the grin on her face. "Pleasenjoy." she said quickly turning and heading back to the kitchen.

Jas and Yusuke had been chatting before, and now layed eyes on their "meal." Jas' eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets! "What the..." Yusuke patted her hand.."baby..this is a new country, don't judge it by the look.." Jas sank in her seat, and hoped to god it tasted good. Picking up her fork she moved it to the 'food' and brought it to her mouth lently, as it was about to enter Yusuke let out a bawl. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Jas looked to him, and nearly fainted, then threw back at him "Baby..remember what you told me?" Yusuke failed to admit she was right, but still twitched until he tried it.

Jas and Yusuke felt sick, "What is this crap?" Yusuke asked whispering softly. "I don't no..but theres a half of a fish eye here...definately not healthy. Jas shoved the plate away from her, the candle tipping over and falling on the tablecloth, catching a fire. All eyes in the restaurant directed to them, as well as the attention. Sure Yusuke liked attention, but not that type. Tomoe grinned slyly, "This couldn't get better..and to think..I didn't even plan for THAT to happen! Yes..things are looking good.." As a Yusuke tried dousing the small flame with his drink, Kagome served her own 'delight' to Sano and Megumi.

Kagome drowned the chicken wings with hot mexican sauce, and other spices. Soon enough she delivered a silver ((na not real..silver-plated lol)) covered plate was rested on the table. Raising the top, the meal was revealed. Sano, complaining that he was hungry enough to eat a cow, quickly dug in, only to end up turning green, and believe me...not of envy. Megumi shook her head 'that's what you get for eating too fast.' She mannerly slid a piece of food into her mouth, and her eyes nearly watered, her mouth felt like it was of fire, along with the need to vomit. She desperately needed something to drink, and Kagome spitfully handed her a coke, the fizz making the burning worse.

The night was turning out to be a disaster, just as it was intended to be..at least to Tomoe. Misao and Aoshi, as well as Kaoru and Kenshin wanted to pretend they did not know the others, who were getting on with swearing and such, but they would soon have their own experience to it. Tomoe draped her hair over her face a bit, and gave the crimson-head and blue-eyes their dinner, before turning around she stared Kenshin in the eye for a good two seconds, and smiled brushing past him. Kaoru had taken note of all of this, and growled ready to fight this woman, but instead she turned to her meal, which looked the sanist from the rest of them.

Kenshin began to dig in, it tasted pleasantly wonderful to him, considering his was a normal meal, but Kaoru's on the other hand...will take tonight, to take effect. Misao looked at the stuff brought to her and wondered if it was edible. Aoshi poked his mashed potatoes with his spoon, which seemed to wiggle uncontrollably like jello, he raised an eyebrow wondering to eat it. Misao took a piece of her churrasco, and found it to be cold, she dropped it, the result, it bounced down to the floor. She sweatdropped, and sighed seeing Aoshi's face, 'embarrassed.'

Everything didn't seem to go well, and one thing was on Kenshins' mind, and it wasn't Kaoru. Tomoe poked her friends and let them follow her to the exit, where they entered their suites. Everyone had left, except for the kenshingumi, the other guests eyeing them, looking at them as if they were from another planet. Jas got up from her table, what used to be the tablecloth, now the size of a tissue. Sano rubbed to back of his head in embarrassment, as so did Aoshi. Misao grabbed Kaoru's hand and dragged her to the bathroom, Jas doing the same to Megumi. Now all the girls in the bathroom, they spoke freely.

"This is such a shame!" Misao cried in an outburst. "I'm never going to look at another candle again.." Jas said, looking to the floor. "You're not gonna believe this, but I think I'm going to have to keep Kenshin on a L.E.A.S.H. Gasps were heard, "why?" 'I have my reasons.' "Oh, um well..then lets go out ok..wait...where's Megumi?" Her red heels were seen in a stall, and groans of pain filled the room, Misao, Kaoru, and Jas sweatdropped and walked out.

Meeting back with the boys, they were outside of the restaurant, Megumi shortly joining. "Baby, I'm so sorry for.." Yusuke began to say, as Jas hushed him. "Theres nothing to be sorry about.." She kissed him on the cheek lightly, he decided he was ready to give the present he had had for her now, but he wasn't sure, he didn't even know what was inside. "Jas..I've been meaning to give you this.." She straightened up and looked up at him, "what is it?" she asked. "Something for you.." was all he could truthfully say, since he really had no frank clue 'what' it was! Carefully she ripped the paper, and revealed a velvet scarlet box, inside was not a material possession, but a neatly folded piece of scented paper. It read:

'Why do birds suddenly appear

Everytime you are near

Just like me

They long to be

Close to you

Why do stars fall down from the sky

Everytime you walk by

Just like me

They long to be

Close to you

On the day that you were born

The angels got together

And decided to create a dream come true

Soo they sprinkled moondust in your hair

and golden starlight in your eyes so true

That is why all the girls in town

Follow you all around

Just like me

They long to be

Close to you

Just like me

They long to be

Close to you'

Yusuke was just as suprised as her, and he found her in his arms, and all he managed to say was.."I love you.." The night didn't seem so bad for these two, in fact it seemed to begin a new start. He led her to his room, to show her the white doves he had, the old woman give him to her. She smiled and they both held one and let them fly out the window, two white feathers left for them to keep.

Kenshin had long forgotten about Tomoe now, and he whispered loving things in Kaoru's ear, a sweet blush coloring her cheeks. Her arms rested on his firm shoulders, as the two lovers looked in each others eyes, violet meeting aqua, like the first time they met.

**-FlashbackKaoru-**

She had accidentally bumped into someone! "Oh, I'm so sorry, she said. Then the person turned around, it seemed to be a masculine, sexy looking young man with flaming red hair, her age. Uh. Uh.. hehehe.was all she could say and she blushed furiously!"

**-Kenshins Flashback-**

He had bumped into a lovely girl, Kaoru was the name, her name delicious to his lips. Kenshin had reached to his mansion only to be thinking of Kaoru! He promised himself he would have her.

**-End of F.B-**

They found themselves seeing back then in eachothers' eyes, Kenshin leaned closer to her, his lips meeting hers, pushing her gently on the wall, he pushed his body on her softly, and they heard the song 'Grind on Me' Kaoru managed to slip a smile through the kiss, as she felt Kenshins' sexy hands on her waist, grinding on her. Things were starting to look up for them for the night.

**-End of Chapter-**

-Damn...SCHOOL IS A DRAG! this is the only time i have...4 day weekend...Lucky me..sarcastic hope you like..lots of nice suprises up...CAT FIGHT SOON! Reviews pleeeeeaaaaassssse make me happyhugs and kisses to all

Love,

Jasmine.


	16. The Note

Authors Note:

Ok, just in case you guys don't know, Tomoe and Kenshin used to go out, before he ever went out with Kaoru or even knew she existed! That's why he thought she looked oddly familiar..you'll see in the later chapters that I've been planning..thanks. Email for other questions.

_**Jas**_


	17. Back to School

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters; but Nobuhiro Watsuki does. Lucky guy! Anyway. I do own my created characters, Yusuke and Jas which is me…heh. The end**

_Note:_ Hey guys, I've returned, although most of you have left but I understand. ; Has been…a huge hiatus for me and the fic, but I have a sequel down, so I'll get this one finished and post regularly. I'LL TRY I'm sorry this is a short one, but the next will be nice and long…I have quite a few plots. Continue reviewing, and such. Thanks.

The evening soon sizzled into night; the yawning monster attacked everyone, as they soon fell asleep. Kenshin and Kaoru were on a long red Lazyboy sofa, Kaoru's head on Kenshins' chest, which rose and fell each breath, their legs snuggled next to each other. Misao was sleeping on her side in front of her Aoshi, as he slept behind her their bodies touching slightly, and his arm was resting sleepily on her waist, and his chin nuzzled in her neck, Sano was sprawled on the floor, with Megumi's head laying on his rock hard abs, and Yusuke lay with Jas in his arms, his breath tickling her neck each exhale. It was officially the last day in Argentina; they had an hour to catch the plane. Several minutes later Kenshin's alarm sounded loudly, Linkin Park's Crawling ringing in everyone's' ears.

Jas' head shot up as the song played loudly, and Yusuke slid off the couch with a thud. She looked down at him as she opened his eyes from the fall; she smiled with a small sweatdrop, he growled playfully and grabbed her by her waist and brought her down with him. She pleaded with him to stop as he tickled her nonstop, and her giggling woke up Sano. He got up with an enormous yawn, and saw Megumi laying on him. He smirked and unbuckled his pants enough to reveal some of his boxers, to freak her out when she would wake her up. The rooster rubbed his hands together mischievously and watched her wake up, as he fell to his 'sleeping'.

Megumi's eyes bugged out of their sockets, she blinked trying to remember what had happened. She looked over to the what she thought was sleeping Sano, crawling over to him she waved her hands in front of his face to see if he was up, and he sprung up and bit her hand lightly. "Hey!" He looked down rather innocently and looked to her. "Why are my pants undone, is that why you were checking if I were awake...so you could try something!" he said. She gasped and began to argue with him.

Misao was the next to wake up, and she planted a soft kiss on Aoshi's cheek, where his eye popped open, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "H-h-hii!" He smirked seductively and kissed her on the lips softly. "It's okay, I hope every morning I'll be waked up like this." he said. She blushed and watched him sit up and tell her to sit on his lap. "Hey Misao!" Jas waved. "Today's the last day. Back to Tokyo for us!" Misao nodded, "Hey where's Tanuki?" Megumi asked.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at Kenshin and Kaoru together. "Aww..." came from a googly-eyed Sano, as he laid eyes on them. "Let's wake em up, I'm hungry!" Aoshi shook his head, and watched Sano walk over to Kenshin and leaned next to his ear, he soon began to sing his version of 'My Boo'. "My oh, my oh, my Oooh, my BOOooooOooo!" he sang cracking here and there that could've indeed shattered a few mirrors. Kenshin sprang up with his magnificent speed and tackled Sano to the floor, keeping his hand on his mouth. "Shuddup!" He walked back to Kaoru, who was sleeping like a baby, he picked her up wedding-style and whispered sexily in her ear: "Wake up baby." As he stroked her silken hair she awoke, only to see her one and only love in front of her.

She wore a beaming smile, and she wrapped her hands behind his neck. "Kenshin!" Her celestial eyes twinkled with love, and he responded, "Yes koishi?" Before she could reply he pressed his lips against hers softly, breaking apart after. Aoshi yawned, "Okay you love-birds, GET YOUR OWN ROOM!" Kaoru blushed, and Kenshin shot a glare to Aoshi. "Hey don't be jealous because me and Kaoru are getting it on!"Aoshi laughed lightly and nodded. "Whatever man, me and Misao are in LOVE!"

"Join the club." Sano and Yusuke said simultaneously. Kenshin laughed, "Ok." Misao placed a hand on her flat stomach, "Ok, now I have to agree with rooster head, I'm starving." Aoshi blurted out a perverted comment to her, "I could give you somethin' that'll satisfy that." Misao arched an eyebrow and said, "Aoshi…I didn't know you can be so dirty!" He smirked "…Oh but I am, and I'm still waiting to see you in your Victoria secret stuff...remember…don't think I forgot about that, well, I didn't."

"Jeez okay you guys, I'm hungry as hell! Let's go to the lobby, and we have to pack our bags!" Sano said grumpily. Aoshi stuck his tongue out at him ((remember Aoshi isn't THAT icy, besides he's a teen here.)) as he flirted more with Misao, telling her he'll pack her bags. Misao chased him around the room, but gave up when he locked himself in her room. Jas was trying to fit all her clothes in her poor suitcase, whose mouth was overflowing with clothes, Yusuke pounced her from behind, thus all her clothes falling down. "YUSUKE!" she pulled his hair lightly, "Help me pack them now." He smirked, "SURE!" She sweatdropped, "Or never mind…go pack up!" He laughed and got off of her, "You're gettin it when we get back!" he threatened her playfully.

Kenshin shook his head, and carried his and Kaoru's bags and placed them on the sofa. He took her to his room and spoke with her in the little time he could, before his hunger-infested friends would interrupt him. "Are you ready to go back?" Kenshin asked, running his fingers through her hair. She smiled and nodded, "Yes, and I'm so happy were together..." she couldn't help but say. He kissed her forehead, "I will always love you Kamiya Kaoru." Secretly in her mind she thought _"One day that will be Himura Kaoru."_ She smiled and got up, hand-in-hand. Everyone was ready, and Misao drove to Air Tokyo and they left gave their suitcases to the airline people, as they went to get breakfast in the lobby.

Everyone felt as if they were in a candy shop, because they were! Sano ran up to the glass and poked it. "Oh, oh, oh! I want this!" The salesman looked at him as if wondering what was _his _problem. The rest of the crew took a step away and acted like they didn't know who he was. Megumi yanked him by his hair and dragged him out of it, into a breakfast place. It was a multi-cultural cuisine place.

Sneaking behind them all the time, was Tomoe, she left Yuki and Kagome back at the hotel room. "I have no time for them," she said to herself. She smirked to herself as her eye caught Kaoru; it glistened with pure evilness, and glazed with hatred. She had a plan that was certainly going to stir up trouble in their relationship. Tomoe looked quite different though, she cut her hair short, reaching a little above her shoulders, and she was not wearing a whorish outfit. She wore a long black cloak, covering her body, and shady black sunglasses.

She strolled into the café, and did not make eye contact with them, ordering a café argentino she sat in a table close to theirs, to listen to them. Yusuke and Jas shared a coffee chiller, with whipped cream on top, with two straws, although he kept wanting to put one. Kenshin and Kaoru sat next to them, talking over Thai donuts and milk. Sano craved his Japanese food and ordered a bunch of snacks, which included pucca, strawberry filled koalas, and Japanese gummies. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, "What? It's for the flight!" Him and Megumi had strawberry frosted pocky, with green tea, his lap already covered in crumbs. Aoshi and Misao sat next to Kenshin and Kaoru talking of how it would be back at school. Misao munched on a chocolate filled koala as she attentively listened.

"I wonder if Mr. Yugisaki is still his mean self." Kenshin wondered out loud. Kaoru replied, "Well one thing I wish is that he forgot about that project…I didn't do it." Yusuke shifted his eyes, "Mean neither, and also the hag, Ms. Mitsuko…she's too old to be wearing the stuff she wears." Everyone gave a shudder, and remembered the old silver haired lady, in the short skirts; her cellulites showing, as well as wrinkles, and actually people weren't even sure if _she_ was a _she. _Sano spoke with his mouth full, "Well, I miss making out in the hallways!" Megumi smirked, "We could do that when we get back. He gave a snicker, "KISAMACHI HIGH HERE WE COME!" Tomoe smirked behind her cloak, "Kisamachi high huh…heh…perfect."

They all walked out of the café, and sat in the waiting lobby. Not very long, a monotone voice rang through the area: "Flight to Tokyo, Japan leaving in five minutes", "Well that's ours! Let's go!" Kenshin said. Finally making it into the plane, the girls sat together, and so did the boys. The plane soon took off, Sano becoming a little sick… "Ughh…I could feel breakfast coming up!" he said, his face turning a bit green, Kenshin gagged a little. "Ewww man…hey Megumi get your boy fixed up!" She immediately had a yellow pill in her fingers, and crawled onto Sano, "Here baby." He took it and felt better. He kissed her and she got off of him, and went back to her girlfriends.

Tomoe sat in her cloaked outfit, in the back of the plane. Kaoru gazed out the window watching the clouds pass by; her azure eyes held happiness and she waited what would happen next, once they got home. Lost in her thoughts, Misao poked Kaoru on her shoulder, and she jumped. "Chill Kaoru, what's up?" Jas said. "Nothin…just wondering how it will be when we get back." Sano looked to Kenshin who seemed to be in a thoughtful state, "Yo Kenshin!" He took a deep breath and looked towards Sano, "Yeh?" "What was all of that in the restaurant, where Kaoru marched off on you for a while?" Kenshin sighed and shrugged, "Just a misunderstanding." He nodded. "Oh, I would hate to see you guys break up over one of those." Kenshin agreed. Yusuke turned around and something mystical caught his eyes, the old 'spirit' woman was there. She smiled an elder smile and he looked to Jas, whose hazel hues held the happiness of a girl in love. He smiled to himself, and looked back to the 'spirit' who had disappeared in a pearly mist.

A whole 5 hours passed, and they finally reached their home airport. Jas was asleep, and so were Kenshin, and Misao. A voice said, "Destination reached, Tokyo, Japan." Aoshi threw peanuts at everyone "Wake up people!" Kenshin suffered a dent in the middle of his forehead from it. They all were up and out. Reaching Kenshin's mansion they all sat down. Tomoe watched them from her car, which was parked out of the mansion, she smirked as a house for rent caught her eye, and she went to work.

After three hours of talking and eating, everyone had gone home. Kaoru was the last to leave, but before leaving; shared a kiss with Kenshin. Tomoe had her binoculars equipped watching from a little house across the street. She growled and whispered resentfully, "That will soon be me…and if not the case...Miss Lovebird will be Miss Sorrow very soon." Kaoru drove off and Kenshin went to bed, as night turned to morning.

It was six thirty in the morning, and alarm clocks were going off all over Tokyo. Kenshin bolted out of bed as his clock blasted "I'm Not Okay" by My Chemical Romance. He got ready for the first day back, doing his daily routine. At Misao's house where Megumi and Kaoru slept over, high-pitched barking was heard as Sasuke; Misao's puppy named after one of her favorite shows decided to wake them up. They all began to awake, and get ready for the day.

Sano was sprawled on his bed, with a pack of gummies on his chest, a pillow on his head, and covers on his lower half, his boxers peeking out as well. His cousin Yusuke who was already awake banged a broomstick against the wall, thus…Sano sat up, the package falling down. "Huh?" he said drearily. Yusuke shook his head, "School, remember?" Sano yawned and got up and began to get ready. Aoshi was at home, already prepared to go.

It was now eight thirty, and school was being called in. Kenshin and his friends had met up, and were now on their way to their first period with Mr. Makoto their chemistry teacher. Each of them sitting down, he spoke in a monotone sarcastic voice, "Welcome back everybody! I'm so glad you all are back!" The students made a few 'tchs and pshs' and Makoto narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Fine, down with the sarcasm, in with the project, fifteen grades, 1 or 10. ((In Japan, the grading scale is by numeric scales, or so I heard a 10 is puts forth maximum effort while 1 is lacks effort. If not so please correct me in a review if anyone would be so kind.))

Makoto wore a smirk of complete evil; everyone took out their assignment except Kenshin and his friends. He falsely sighed and said, "Only the Kenshin crew?" About to speak again, he was interrupted as someone knocked on the door, Ms. Hiroshi another teacher spoke to him. Moments later Makoto nodded and addressed the class, "It seems we have a new student", as he said this a girl of great beauty, slender figured, elegant stature, dark blue orbs as eyes, and rosy lips walked into the class. She wore black jeans with diamond designs on the back-pockets, which clung lightly to her thighs, along with a red bebe tee, a thin strip of her lightly, tanned mid-drift exposed, her jeans lightly covering white bebe tennis shoes. The room suddenly smelled of soft white plums, her raven black hair in a low ponytail, two strands hanging on the side.

Nearly all of the male attention was directed to her, Kaoru thought she seemed to be a very nice person. "Tell us your name dear," Ms. Hiroshi would say softly. "My name is Tomoe Yukishiro." She said cheerfully. Kenshin whispered the name to himself, and thought he was hearing things, and muttered, "It can't be".

-----------------------------------------------------------CLIFFHANGER---------------------------------------------------------------------

Left you guys on a cliffhanger! I have some ideas for the next chapters, which will soon come to an end, and then the sequel will be out soon! Wee! I really want to see reviews…and new readers; start from the first chapter or else you won't understand it much. Review review review! Love you all!

_Jasmine Battousai has indeed returned_


	18. Pain

Disclaimer: All characters from Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, however Original characters belong to me. I do not make any profit off of this story, it is written for pure leisure.

Cap of last chapter:

Nearly all of the male attention was directed to her, Kaoru thought she seemed to be a very nice person. "Tell us your name dear," Ms. Hiroshi would say softly. "My name is Tomoe Yukishiro." She said cheerfully. Kenshin whispered the name to himself, and thought he was hearing things, and muttered, "It can't be".

-------------------------------------------------------------

A flood of memories came back to Kenshin.

_The couple held hands under a sakura tree, petals dancing in the air as they floated down upon the two lovers. The young scarlet-headed gentleman leaned over the sophisticated young woman who leaned on the tree, giving her a kiss on the lips. Tomoe and Kenshin, Kenshin and Tomoe, either way sounded blissfully fantastic to him. Until the dreaded mid-day came. _

_Lying down on the soft grass, running his fingers through her hair, a soft vibration was felt in her pocket, she took it out, looking worried. Kenshin paid no mind to this though, and grabbed the phone playfully and answered. But what started as a game, ended in sadness. _

"_Hello, this is Tomoe.." He said playfully._

_A male voice was heard on the other end, "This isn't my love, tell her I can't wait for us to meet tonight, I love you too by the way."  
Kenshin's face was stricken with horror; his eyes swirled into a furious anger. Tomoe prepared herself, "Kenshin…koishi…" She said softly. "Don't call me that!" He said as he threw the cell phone aside, as it crashed into the tree, where they had carved each other's name. "Why the hell did you do this Tomoe? You…you…get away from me!" _

_Taking out a dagger she gasped, shielding herself with her arms, but Kenshin had made his way the opposite direction; towards the tree. Digging the dagger into the bark, he scratched out the small heart with their names, stabbing the dagger in the center once finished. "This is what you've done! I'll never forgive you!" _

Kenshin's eyes had taken on the hue of amber as Tomoe had taken a seat next to Kaoru, the two girls began talking, Kaoru with her bubbly personality. Kenshin's eyes now slits of gold, a well-known trait of anger for him. "I'm Kaoru, nice to meet you Tomoe!" Kaoru said, introducing herself. Tomoe smiled and nodded, "You seem very nice!" she said in an equally happy voice, which Kenshin would only scorn. Kaoru smiled and nodded, "Let's have lunch!" The two already sounded like best friends, Kenshin sat there thinking to himself, '_What is that wench up to?'. _Ms. Hiroshi soon exited the room and Makoto went back to teaching the class. "Ok, back to tort—I mean..teaching." The whole class was silent, a few; giving him 'what the fuck?' looks. He cleared his throat shifting his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Anyways! I have another fun-filled project for you all!" The room was filled with groans, and the sound of the sucking of teeth.

"Yea, yea, yea, you guys better learn to do work because I hear even for fast food professionals you need to go to college." He snickered at his own joke, being the only one. The class looking at him blankly, it was so quiet one can probably hear a pin drop. Catching on that the joke wasn't all that funny, not to mention at all he broke the silence saying, "Moving on, you will be able to have partners on this project..." Everyone whispered 'yes!' but all of them soon came to an end as he announced he would choose the partners for them. "The list goes as follows: Seta and Yugisaki, Kamiya and Makimachi, Suichiro and Nai…etc…Himura and Yukishiro, you all may move to accommodate your needs.

Kaoru smiled, and thought, _Well at least now they can get to know each other, Kenshin seemed so rigid when she came at first._ Kaoru moved to Misao's side, and immediately the two began to babble on and on. Kenshin clenched his teeth and looked to Tomoe, already sitting next to her, "What the hell are you doing here Yukishiro?" He whispered in a low dangerous voice. "Why, I'm finishing school, miss me babe?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever." He sneered, Tomoe began to loose her act and let the real-her leak out. "You know what Himura, I know you still want me, you hold a grudge, but it's because you miss me, you know you do." She said confidently, grinning. Kenshin's reply only made her vexation grow, "I am in love with Kaoru, and couldn't want anything else in my life, she is my all…and that's final." Tomoe would restrain herself from digging her nails into her own flesh, "Well Kenshin, if you want you and your precious Kaoru to even have a relationship, I suggest you listen, and listen good; don't get me angry, I am capable of things, meet me in the hallway near the icecream vending machine in front of the lunchroom doors five minutes before lunch ends."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and just replied with a '_hmph'_. Kaoru would look back at Tomoe and Kenshin now and then to see how they were doing thinking, _Boy are they talking long. _Kenshin's eyes flickered intense amber, and wanted to warn Kaoru, but didn't want to bother her about the past, he sighed furiously suddenly finding himself in a mess. Tomoe smirked at his internal chaos, and formed a plan, looking at her victim, Kaoru.

Makoto had stepped out which was everyone's cue to stop pretending to work and talk. Kaoru called Tomoe over and Kenshin rested his head on his folded arms...deep in thought. Everyone spoke until the bell rang, signaling lunch, Kaoru smiled and ran out of lunch with Misao and Tomoe, blowing a kiss to Kenshin. He forced a smile and got up going to his class where he had to take a make-up test. The girls reached the cafeteria, sitting in their table, chatting. "There are a lot of cute guys here." Tomoe said, striking conversation. Misao's cerulean eyes glimmered, "Oh really…who might that be?" her voice full of curiosity, matching her face, Kaoru in the same state.

Tomoe giggled whispering to her 'friends', "You guys will see soon enough…he said he's going to meet me in the hallway today!" The girls gasped and Kaoru thought, _It's no surprise, she is very beautiful._ The girls continued to talk and eat, giggling here and there. However, Kenshin was taking a test, not being able to concentrate at all. The teacher looked up, furrowing a brow to him, "Mister Himura, do you have ADD?" the teacher would ask him. Kenshin shifted his eyes catching a glimpse of the clock, it was 1:30. He muttered, "No I-oh shit!" He looked over to the teacher, "I need to go to the bathroom!" he held his crotch for emphasis.

The old woman squinted and gaped, her eyes widening. "Yes go!" she handed him the pass, and Kenshin smirked once turned around, but became serious as he walked out. Tomoe would look at the clock strike one thirty, the time her plan would be put to action. "Well, it's time for us to meet.." she said, looking back at the two girls. "Can we come with?" Misao asked, smiling. Tomoe shook her head, "I'm sorry..but he's very shy.." she said as an excuse.

"Aww! Come on!" Kaoru pleaded cutely; a pout on her innocent face. Tomoe shook her head, "I'll show you who later, see ya guys..." she waved to the two girls, making her way out, knowing what would soon happen after this. Kenshin walked to the said ice-cream machine with a sneer on his face; leaning by the vending machine…he eyed the selections. There were Neapolitans, icecream sandwiches, and strawberry éclairs, which were Kaoru's favorite. He smiled at the thought of how cute she would look when one was presented to her, his smile vanished as Tomoe approached.

She wore a sweet smile on her face that would've made any guy want to kiss those lips of hers, except Kenshin. His eyes only narrowing as she did this, a bitter look crossed his features. "What do you want." He said in a cold voice, lacking any compassion whatsoever. She continued to be lovey-dovey with him, running a hand through her hair. "It's simple, you…that's what I want." A large huff came from Kenshin in response, "Never, never again." Taking her hand roughly and stepping away.

Tomoe's face soon became placid, "Okay, and tell me what would happen if Kaoru was oh…let's say hit by a car all of a sudden, what then?" Kenshin's fists clenched, "I would kill you." She smirked, "If you wish that not to happen you must leave her and be with me." Kenshin's eyes bore into hers, "What the hell are you on, do you honestly think I would ever leave my love to be with you?" his voice acid-like.

"Oh, honestly yes. Now kiss me." She demanded, taking his arms to place around her waist.

Back at the cafeteria, Kaoru and Misao talked amongst each other. "Do you think it's Ryu she likes?" They giggled, trying to figure out whom it was Tomoe was seeing. "That's it…how about we take a peek, she never said we couldn't do that!" Kaoru erupted in her cute laughter and nodded, her raven hair waving along. "Ok…let's go."

Kenshin looked at her disdainfully, "I'm over you bitch." Meanwhile, the two girls were tiptoeing around the school, finally finding their girl. "There they are." Kaoru squinted, "Who is he?" They were painfully far away, and can only spot his crimson hair, which seemed a dull red from their distance.

"I'm not sure…let's get closer." As they did so sneakily, Tomoe caught a glimpse of the girls, knowing from the start that their curiosity would get the best of them. She would then finish the plan off, snaking her arms behind Kenshin's neck and meeting her lips to his, making it look as what it wasn't. Kaoru gasped, her vision picking up the scene; "Kenshin!" Kaoru shrieked. Misao gaped, "No…" Kenshin jerked out of the forced kiss, but unfortunately not fast enough as Kaoru saw it all. "Kaoru!" Kaoru's innocent face became grief-stricken, "K-k-kenshin…how…" she choked on a sob.

"Kaoru…baby, it's not what it looks like! She…we…" He couldn't talk of the past, he never told her and now regrets he hadn't. Kaoru refused to listen, and looked to Tomoe, then back to Kenshin shaking her head in tears running off with Misao. Tomoe smirked at the situation, wiping off her lips. "Mm…if you can't be with me, you can't be with anybody." She said before walking away. Kenshin punched the wall, and broke in a sprint after Kaoru…his life suddenly in pieces.

"How can he, it's all about looks with him isn't it?" Kaoru cried on the shoulder of Misao. Kenshin walked up slowly to the two, "Kaoru…" he said softly, Misao shooting a glare to him as Kaoru's sobs became louder to the sound of Kenshin's voice. "Don't say a word…we're…" Taking a last sob-shaken breath she uttered the last word: "…over." Continuing she said, "Her first day and you're all over her, and you forget about us." Her cerulean eyes emitting a waterfall, the tears rolling down her face. Unclasping the necklace…their necklace she threw it on the floor, the gold glimmer fading in the gloominess. Kenshin went to hold Kaoru, "No, it's not like that, I should've told you—" Kaoru cut him off, "That you don't love me as much as you say you do? Okay, I can take a hint. Goodbye Himura." With that she walked away, into her car driving away. Kenshin bent down, picking up the chain he gave her, tracing the heart charm.

Raindrops would fall onto his hair, ending the saddest day of his life. Holding onto the charm he made his way to his car, feeling like shit he turned to walk to his car. Once inside he felt a colossal headache make it's way into his head, inserting the key into the keyhole he revved the engine up; backing out. In no mood for music he turned off the blaring music, silence eating away at him. Driving forward, his crimson eyes began to fill with tears as he drove. Seeing the scene play out in his mind over and over simultaneously with Kaoru's face flashing, hot tears of anger streamed out of his slits of vermillion as his foot stomped down onto the pedal, the mph meter zooming from 60 to 90. The word 'over' echoed painfully in his mind as he forgot himself and put his head to the steering wheel and began to sob…losing control of the car.

The car spun out of control, colliding head-on with a large gas-tank truck resulting in the truck tipping to it's side, and smashing Kenshin's front side of the car. Kenshin flew out the windshield from lack of seatbelt, landing limply on the cold street's pavement. Several passer-by's witnessed the incident, and dialed the emergency number reporting the scene. Within half an hour of time, the ambulance, police and news reporters arrived. Meanwhile…

Kaoru huddled on her crème-colored sofa she watched a show, which was soon interrupted by breaking news. "This is Naomi Kawasaki, and we have breaking news live! We're here at 17th street also known as Sakura Lane with a head-on collision between a gas tanker and a driver, the images we are about to show you might be a bit disturbing." Kaoru gasped and shook her head at the misfortunate event…but kept watching. The camera shifted to a mangled Ferrari, shattered bloody glass beside it, and the truck on its side, smashing the small vehicle. Sensitive Kaoru brought a hand to her lips, her eyes inspecting the Ferrari, which seemed to be familiar. The camera then moved to the ambulance, "We have an unidentified red-headed male who seems to be unconscious and very injured. He will be transported to Nagasaki Tokyo Hospital."

Slowly, the camera stirred to a cut, blood-spattered young man with locks of flame-red scattered on his face. Kaoru then knew almost immediately who it was, she uttered the name, "…Kenshin…?" She didn't want to believe it, but as if a cruel realization to her doubt, she received a phone call. It was Megumi, "Kaoru, listen. I'm at work and Kenshin has been in a horrible accident, tell the others and please come." She felt her heart sink deeply and new tears sprung into her eyes, she jumped into her car and drove to the hospital. As if in a split second, Kaoru arrived at the hospital shaken. Misao, Aoshi, Sano, and Yusuke also there trying to calm Kaoru. Megumi made her way to them, a clipboard in her arms as looked down sympathetically to Kaoru. "How..how..is he?" Kaoru would mumble lowly, sobs vibrating throughout. Megumi whispered softly, "He's in a coma.."

Kaoru threw her arms in the air and sobbed loudly. "No.." First she had seen Kenshin cheat on her, now he's in a coma. She felt her heart simmer with anger and sadness. Aoshi, Yusuke and Sano still could not believe what Misao and Kaoru presented them with about Tomoe and Kenshin. "One of you guys can go if you want to see him." The group immediately knew Kaoru was the one that needed to see him most. Rising weakly from the waiting room, she walked over to his room, first looking in the window at the battered Kenshin. Opening the door she sat beside him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She swept her gaze over his body, which was covered with open cuts, bruises, and dry blood. The tubes which poked into him in several places, as well as in his mouth. Wincing lightly she placed a hand on his, "Why Himura…why…?" she whispered faintly. No response came from him; his hand had a light warmth to it. "I thought we would be forever, I thought we were perfect, why Kenshin?" Sobbing uncontrollably, she stayed for a few more minutes before exiting and leaving the hospital.

Two weeks passed, and no response from Kenshin. The doctor began to doubt if awakening was even a possibility. Everyday his friends would visit him, and Kaoru as well, everyday returning in tears. No progress was made between Kenshin and his coma, and the question of 'unplugging' him began to stir, which neither his friends nor family wanted. The doctor nodded and gave them another month to decide.

Tuesday, Kaoru and the rest of them talked at a local café. There was a cold silence that Aoshi broke by saying, "So how are you so sure Kenshin wanted Tomoe at all?" Kaoru explained what she saw and heard but Yusuke, Aoshi, andSano were still not convinced. "Did you even try to listen to what he had to say?" They tried to reason with her, ultimately she hung her head. "No, no I didn't. I know what he was going to say."

Suddenly she felt a faint press on her hand, she looked up attentively to his face where his eyes had opened wearily. "K..aoru." His voice raspy and low, his eyes met hers as tears seeped through them. "Kenshin." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him, but then hesitated, recalling the image from earlier. Her face then became sorrowful once again, Kenshin took note of this and frowned lightly. "Baby.." She shook her raven head, "No.." Kenshin clenched his fists, "At least listen." He managed to get Kaoru's agreement to listen. After 20 minutes of explaining his past, Tomoe, and the incident, Kaoru sat shocked. Kenshin awaited any reaction or response from her, hoping she believed he was speaking the truth.

Seconds later she broke into tears, feeling guilty. Kenshin tilted his head down to her, "Kaoru?" Looking up to him despondently she muttered, "It's my fault you're in this predicament, me and my assumptions. I'm such a bad person.." Kenshin found the strength to stroke her raven hair, "No, Kaoru…I should've explained to you from the start. I love you." Raising her head gently she looked at him, "I love you too." Kenshin patted a sliver of room on the bed for her to sit, and she did as he held her by her waist lovingly. Closing his eyes he pressed his lips to hers softly, giving her a tender kiss. Returning the kiss she placed her hands on his shoulders lightly, a minute later the kiss was ended deftly.

They spent a good amount of minutes exchanging apologies and "I love you's" between butterfly kisses. However in the waiting room, the others huddled together in sympathy for Kaoru. "She's suffered so much, I can't imagine what she's going through." Sano said shaking his head. Megumi sighed and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "It's over half an hour she's been in there, it's time for you guys to go home anyway." Making soft strides to the room where she expected sorrow, she saw the two and smiled through her own tears in happiness. Rushing back to the group, "He's awakened!" she yelled, making heads turn with wide-eyes, they ran and all burst into the room. A series of "Kenshin's", "Oh my God's", and gasps filled the room, Kaoru ended one last kiss with Kenshin before getting up off the bed. "We're back together..it was a misunderstanding."

Everyone nodded and rushed to Kenshin's side, "You better get well soon!" Sano would say, happy to see his friend again. "We'll be back to see you tomorrow!" they all said and said their goodbye's before leaving.

Nearly a week later Kenshin was released from the hospital, his cuts healed and his skin was once again flawless and he was back to school. His mailbox however had been flooded with cards and presents since the accident. Sitting next to Kaoru, and beside his friends he was back in hell..er..Makoto's class. Makoto nodded, "Welcome back Himura." Kenshin smirked, "Thanks." Nodding once more Makoto added, "Where's your project?" Kenshin's eyes bugged out of their sockets, "I..It's..Uh…" A chuckle came from Makoto as he nodded, "It's alright, just messin' with ya Himura." Kenshin glared daggers before sighing as Kaoru laughed lightly, kissing his cheek.

As everyone was once again happy, it was cut short as someone walked through Makoto's door seeming to cast a dark shadow along the room. "Tomoe." The name popped into everyone's head, as well as a smirk dancing onto their lips. They continued to talk ignoring her, as she sat next to Kenshin placing an arm behind his neck. "Hello babe." She said, obliviously. Kenshin caught her hand and twisted it backwards harshly, "Fuck off bitch." The room gasped and Makoto snickered, knowing this was coming. After all, teachers _did_ catch the rumors and dirty talk among the school as well. Tomoe snatched her hand back, "What the hell!" She looked at Kaoru, shifting targets. "Aw, are we still heartbroken?" Kaoru scoffed, "Why would I be? He's mine and only mine." Tomoe gasped and Kenshin smirked, and as if to finish the day a police officer entered the room. "Excuse me, is there a Tomoe Yukishiro in here?" Smiling sweetly she turned, "Over here."

The officer made his way to her slipping cuffs onto her, "You have the right to remain silent. If you need a lawyer you have the right to get one, and if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Anything you say may be held or counted against you." Tomoe's breath caught in her windpipe, "What? For what?" The police tightened the cuffs as she struggled, "For death threats." Tomoe sent a violent glare to Kenshin, before being carried away to the back of a police car. Aoshi smirked, "Heh, serves the bitch right." The others nodded and carried on with the day.

It was lunchtime and Kenshin and Kaoru held hands as they strolled to the cafeteria, until a bright pink paper caught Kaoru's attention. Running like a little girl to the paper she dragged poor Kenshin along with her. "Look Kenshin! I almost forgot! Prom is this Friday!" Kenshin smirked and held her hand, "Be my date?" Kaoru giggled and kissed him, biting his bottom lip playfully, "Of course." He wrapped his arms her waist and brought her into a deep kiss, happy that his life was given back to him.

-------------------------End of Chapter--------------------------

Well that was the end of THIS Chapter! One more chapter and I've got the sequel! Sorry this took so long, but school is pretty hectic! Please read and review you guys! It seems I've lost my old readers..sigh This saddens me, but I hope you all enjoy!

Love, Jasmine.


End file.
